


SNK Tumblr Collection

by FairyLights101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 62,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gathering of all my (mostly) short fics on Tumblr from the tag "flights writes" on my <a href="http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com">writing side blog</a>. Requests are available at any time. Generalizations of each will be in the beginning notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Give You A Midsummer Night's Dream! (Eren/Levi)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee I'll know everything about everything, but I do try my best.  
> All chapters have ship names attached so you can avoid whichever you choose.  
> Not all ships will appear immediately - be patient.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri modern theater AU  
> Requested by ererirenhell because they wanted wanted the boys doing a group project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Mx. is the gender neutral version of Mr., Mrs., Ms, etc, and is pronounced "Mix"  
> And "You Are What You Eat" is a play my school theater wrote and performed last year (I couldn't resist). And we have a Costume Cave.

To say Eren was frustrated when his Theater teacher, Mx. Hanji as they preferred, paired him with the ridiculously attractive class ass Levi Ackerman for their end of the semester project was an understatement. He was fucking _livid_ , and he snarled as much to the walls of his bedroom long after Armin and Mikasa had headed back to their homes in Mikasa’s old Carolla.

Of all the people to be stuck with for that one project, it just had to be that stupid _Ackerman_. And it had to be for the project that determined whether they advanced to Theater III too. “How am I supposed to work with him! He's always fucking glaring at me! And making those snippy, sarcastic comments!” He threw his hands in the air and collapsed on his bed, heart thumping with anger. And then it all flooded out, a mass exodus of rage to be filled with a bitter sense of dejection.

_He hates me. I did something to piss him off, God knows what, and now he hates me. And now my advancement depends on him. On being able to perform with him - even practicing our lines and actions and making our costumes._ Two weeks to prepare. A whole month of Levi giving him that steely stare and muttering things under his breath between himself and his friends, Isabel and Farlan. “How can he be friends with such nice people? They're totally fucking opposite!”

He groaned loudly and flipped over, burying his face into his pillows. _I can't believe this. I'm so screwed. He's probably gonna tear the stitching on my costume. Take my lines. Rewrite them. Trip me on stage._ Why, Mx. Hanji? Why did you want to make this an assigned partner project?

“‘This is important,’” he mumbled into the pillow, dredging up their words from the period, “‘It teaches you to work with people you normally wouldn't! It builds trust! It's necessary to become an actor!’ Yeah right…” But they had a point, didn't they? Because if, by some miracle, he managed to not get his throat ripped out, then they'd go on to Theater III and have their first performance. And then they really would have to depend on each other.

“Fuck me sideways,” he grumbled as he half heartedly sat up and got ready for bed as dread mounted and froze into a heavy solid mass in his guts.

* * *

Levi was waiting on the paint-splattered stage when he walked in, one leg drawn to his chest and two scripts to his right as he listened to Isabel and Farlan, the redhead waving her arms enthusiastically until she caught sight of Eren and his friends. “Hey guys! Mx. Hanji already started handing out scripts! Mikasa, we've got Hamlet. Can I be Claudius? You'd make a great Hamlet!”

“Sure.” The woman flashed Eren a look of mild worry as she let Isabel tug her along, out to the house where other students peppered the seats, unpacking their bags slowly and chattering and waving scripts. Farlan and Connie headed off a ways, copies of _The Crucible_ in their hands, while Armin and Sasha took _You Are What You Eat_. And then they were alone, Eren stiffer than a corpse in rigor mortis ( _take that Mr. Smith! I did pay attention!_ ).

Scathing blue eyes cut over and fixed on Eren, but Levi's lips remained pursed, like he was thinking something over. Maybe murder. Eren forced on a smile, flimsy at best, as he gestured to the scripts. “So… what's our performance?”

“ _A Midsummer’s Night Dream_ ,” Levi muttered in that low, honey-smooth voice of his as he passed a script to Eren. “Want Tatiana or Oberon?”

“Ah, whichever.”

“Oberon then. Unless you want to cross dress.”

“Do you?” Eren blurted and immediately bit his tongue, the script crinkling beneath the iron grip of his fingers. _Oh my fucking God, how stupid can you be? Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Yet he couldn't feel a menacing aura radiating off of Levi, just - was that a smile? It was gone so quick he wasn't certain and Eren swallowed hard as he offered Levi a tiny smile. _I'd rather not end up in a ditch._

Levi slid off the stage, grabbed his script, and started walking, his ass tantalizing in his tight skinny jeans and with that sway to his hip. “You coming or are you gonna stand there like an idiot all day?” Eren scowled and darted after Levi, grumbling under his breath, frustrated as Hell. _Why does the hot guy have to be a prick?_

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean, you don't know how to blind stitch? Where the fuck have you been for the last semester?”

Eren slammed his fist on his knee - thankfully the one _without_ the needle - and leaned close as his lips curled into a scowl that almost rivaled one of Levi's best - one that he wasn't wearing for some reason. In fact, he looked fucking _amused_. “Sorry,” Eren bit out, “I had to miss that little lesson because I had a stomach bug. If you wanted me to puke all over the stage you could have had Mikasa or Armin call me and drag my unconscious ass here.”

Those cloudy gray eyes narrowed a little and Levi cocked his head a little before he raised a hand near Eren face. His finger snapped out at caught Eren in the forehead and he jerked back with a yelp far too loud in the semi-quiet theater. “Calm the fuck down,” Levi sighed as he glanced at the scraps of fabric around them, then back to Eren. “I figured Hanji or one of your friends would have filled you in. Obviously not. Alright, look, this is how you blind stitch. Watch ‘cause I'm not gonna show you again.”

They stared hard at each other, anger still bitter on Eren’s tongue, before he sighed and sank back into his chair. “Sorry… you were just an ass about it.” Levi shrugged, the corners of his mouth quirked down and face unreadable as he put a piece of scrap fabric between them, pinched the sides, and slowly went through the steps of a blind stitch - surprisingly simple.

Eren pulled his own fabric towards himself and started to sew, occasionally peeking out from beneath his bangs to study Levi. The other teenager spent a few minutes peering at his phone, lips pursed and brow creased as his fingers stabbed at the screen before he sighed, turned, and flicked a middle finger towards the house. An arm - Farlan’s - rose in response, Isabel’s laughter following right behind. That was when Levi set his phone aside, popped an earbud in, and bent low over his costume, the skirt slowly coming into existence beneath his hands.

“Have you started learning your lines yet?”

“I looked over them if that counts.”

“... I can't say I've done much more.”

“We've got time at least. Two Fridays and that weekend.” Levi hummed as he readjusted the folds of the skirt, fabric rustling beneath slender white fingers that looked like they'd been made to hold a needle and bind fabric together. _Stop it, Yeager. Get your fucking head on straight. As straight as you can anyway_. He couldn't bite back a smile and it only grew when Levi rolled his eyes.

* * *

They bickered - Levi was flawless with his recital of lines - he'd always had an uncanny knack for learning them - but he lacked much feeling on some parts, which Eren pointed out. Admittedly, saying “You sound like you just shat out a cactus, not like you're happy or whatever” wasn't the best way to say as much. Levi had thrown a roll of tape at him for that, and then a few hot glue sticks for good measure.

Eren was a little worse - he stumbled over lines occasionally and when he found blank spaces in his mind instead of lines he froze up before he started jabbering about whatever came to mind - football, food, class, anything. That meant more glue sticks thrown at him as Levi smirked before rolling his eyes, dodging glue sticks fired back, and grumbling at Eren to continue with soft - no, that couldn't be right. _Nothing_ about Levi was soft… except maybe his hair and -  _don't even fucking think about that Yeager, he'll cut your hand off if you try_ \- eyes.

They bickered, yes, but they made progress. Their costumes were almost done. They could run through their scripts with just a few glances at the lines. They edged closer together until Eren almost jolted when Levi leaned over his shoulder as he detailed his armor, chest brushing across his back as he filled Eren nose with a sweet scent - lemons and honey and paint - as he pointed out something. Eren’s cheeks had gone tomato red after that and had stubbornly refused to die away for ten solid minutes. And he was almost certain that Levi had walked away with a tiny smile.

_Why does he have to do that? Why am I stuck with him? Why do I have to be nine kinds of gay for him?_

* * *

Eren bowed over the sink in the Costume Cave, the familiar scent of cleaners and paint filling the small room. Their paintbrushes - his and Levi's, Isabel and Mikasa’s, Armin and Farlan’s - lined the sink, an array of blacks, grays, pinks, greens that he was shafted to wash. Not that he minded. His costume was done, his lines streamed through his head with ease as he murmured them just loud enough to be heard over the rushing water, and his makeup had been practiced. Even their props were done.

Only Levi was still working, glowering at his dress as he muttered to Farlan and stitched things onto the fabric and cast surreptitious glances at Eren. And sometimes Eren could almost swear that his cheeks and ears held a pale pink, like he was flustered over something. Unusual to say the least. Adorable was an understatement. _If he put a smile with that… fuck, he'd be even more beautiful. A beautiful ass._

But Levi wasn't really an ass - Eren had seen him feeding that clan of cats by the Costco. His snarky comments had become less infuriating and more endearing. His warm hands were quick to interrupt and pull Eren’s away to save him from a mistake. And his corrections when they ran lines held more amusement than anything else - even when he threw glue sticks, though Eren was far from innocent in that department too. _He's hard on the outside, but I think he's a total softie._

Soft raps made him glance up and the door eased open, Levi stepping in and shutting it to a crack again. There was a smudge of glitter on his right cheek and gold paint on his fingers, and Eren mouth went dry - it had been doing that far too often as of late - as he smiled. “Hey Levi. You finally done?”

“Yeah. I am.”

His voice was low, rough, and it made Eren turn completely, his grip on the brushes slackening. “Levi? Are you okay?”

The teen sighed, shifted uncomfortably, and nudged Eren to the side as he reached into the sink and grabbed some paintbrushes. “Well, are you gonna stand there and let the paint dry?”

Eren snorted and twisted around, obediently turning the water on and filling the sink with some fresh water. They worked in silence, water swishing as they cleaned the bristles until they only held the faint hue of the colors they'd once borne. Far better than the ones they often discovered from the Theater I class with paint crusted so thoroughly that they'd had to toss the brushes altogether and practically beg for donations for more, the budget was so thin. And that had been in the first week alone. Though after that they'd gotten better about that and the waste of paint - he'd heard Hanji’s speech that day was legendary.

He snatched up the last paintbrush before Levi's hand could move, flashes of hands connecting and heat and awkwardness filling his mind. Levi's smell didn't help, this time mixed with sweet vanilla that nearly made Eren bury his nose into Levi's hair or neck. Fuck. His hands were steady as they worked the bristle, not betraying his pounding heart.

They dried their hands on towels splattered with colorful stains and lingered, meticulous as they arranged the brushes to dry and dabbed at the stray splashes of water. And then they ceased, the air abruptly awkward, laden with something he couldn't put his finger on. He couldn't meet Levi's eye, couldn't even look at him. _I'll do something stupid if I look at him._

But a hand shot out and curled around his elbow when he tried to slip past. Levi's head was turned up, the tips of his ears red as he drew Eren’s eyes in, a light utterly irresistible. He froze, the deer in headlights kind of way, but he didn't fight - _couldn't_. Not with those brilliant gray eyes, the way his lips parted, the sudden shyness. “Levi? What-”

“I want to tell you - I like you. For a while now. I'm shit with words,” he murmured as his fingers tightened on Eren’s elbow. “I mean, really shit. You know. And I come across as an ass most of the time, which doesn't help. And I've been trying to find a way to say it all semester, even earlier, but we perform Monday. The semester ends in two weeks and I know if I don't say this now I'll be shit out of luck. I'm out of time and I don't even have your number. So… I'm trying to say ‘will you date me’?”

One beat. Two. And then warmth unfurled in Eren’s stomach, uncontrolled and everything he'd been restraining as he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, his hand finding Levi's. “I would.”

Because he was a fucking ass, sure, but he was an amusing ass, one that you had to have a certain kind of sense of humor for and peel the layers from to see the softie on the inside. He was nice - startlingly so. It just took more than thirty seconds of interaction to see it. And Eren could only grin more as he tipped Levi's head back and kissed him, a rush of certainty flooding through him as he tasted the oranges he'd seen Levi eat earlier, as his fingers curled through Levi's undercut and tugged gently as the digits on his elbow curled tighter and tighter.

“Well fuck. I thought we'd get through the semester.”

They lurched apart, eyes wide as they whirled to the doorway. Half the class stood at the door with Hanji square in the front, a radiant grin on their face before they turned to the students behind them. “Alright kids, I know I told you not to and I know you did, so pay up.” Several grins and several groans filled the gaggle of students behind them as they watched money pass between them. Eren glanced at Levi, their eyes wide.

And then Eren shrugged as he threw his head back with laughter as he tugged Levi closer with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests :3  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (It's not quite a group project but I couldn't resist the urge to write theater things)


	2. Hope (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Trans!Levi AU, Part 1 - dysphoria, body discomfort/hate

It was a struggle to swallow around the hard knot in his throat but he managed as teeth bit into his lip so hard he was surprised he didn’t taste blood. The tests in his hands were hard to see, he was shaking so furiously but the identical results were seared into his mind.

Thoughts raced, shooting through his head as he just kept staring and staring, limbs locked in place. _I’m on the pill. He’s on it. We used a condom. Use one every fucking time. I don’t remember it breaking and we check them all. Fuck… I thought it was just the treatments._ But what was in front of him threw that notion back in his face, squashed the idea that his periods were finally gone and that he was one step closer to completion.

They fell into the trashcan as Levi shoved his binder up and away from his stomach. Pale skin, stomach ridged with lines of muscles he’d worked so fucking hard for. He couldn’t see a swell, a bump, a sign of the life that was apparently growing inside, even when he looked down and felt - not even the slightest curve. Nothing. Just hard lines and sharp bones and the faint indents of his breasts. His hands stilled, started to tremble on his stomach as he slumped against the counter, facts and long hours of pouring over information filtering back in.

“No…” He pulled away from the sink and doubled over, gagging and wheezing and crying as everything flooded in, turned his mind to mush, his blood to ice as he trembled and retched. At some point huge warm hands settled on his back, slowly eased him back to reality with quiet words and soothing touches that slowed his shudders, made the twist in his gut uncoil, left him cold and drained. “You alright, sweetheart?”

He nodded, slow and uncertain. “I’m fine.” He couldn’t say it, not yet. Had to think it over, to come to terms with the fact that he had a fucking  _fetus_ inside him.

Mike rubbed his back for a few moments more before he pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Okay. Come out when you’re ready. Lunch’s almost done.”

“Okay.”

Mike squeezed his shoulder before he left, bangs and thumps filtering through a few seconds later. Levi remained on the floor for a while before he managed to haul himself up with movements too stiff to be from someone his age. When he did he touched his stomach again with hesitant fingers and wide eyes. Prodded it gently and watched the skin dip beneath his fingers but didn’t dare to press harder. _Pregnant_. He pulled his binder back down, brushed his teeth, and drifted out in a daze to Mike, walked along on padded feet and latched on to Mike’s back, buried his face into the place beneath his shoulder blades and burrowed into the warmth, the clean, fresh smell.

Calloused fingers brushed his and settled over his hands. “Lee? You sure you’re alright?” He shook his head but didn’t move and Mike didn’t make to turn around. “What’s the problem?”

I…” Y _ou’re going to be a father. I’m going to be a father. I’ve got your baby growing in my God forsaken womb_. “Ah… I’m pregnant.”

For a second the only sound was water pouring into the kettle, the ambient noises outside. The kettle hit the sink with a solid thunk as Mike slowly twisted around, moved enough to stare down at Levi with wide cerulean eyes that only went wider as gentle fingers brushed across his cheek. “Pregnant? But-”

“I know. We did everything. I don’t fucking get it, I-I… I figured it was just the HRT but got a test anyway, just to check. And…” And both times two bold pink lines had greeted him. Left him breathless and his chest aching and drenched in sweat as tremors had rolled through his body.

“Mike…” His fingers dug into Mike’s back, nails biting in as he felt the trembling, the pain come creeping back. Felt the total disgust for his body  that he’d felt too many times before. “I’d have to stop treatments. I wouldn’t…” Levi’s face crumpled as he buried it into Mike’s chest, shoulders hitching. He didn’t want it again, not as bad as it used to be. Didn’t want to feel the complete disconnect, the pure disgust and hatred for the way he’d been born, the body he’d developed before he’d been able to put a name to what he was, to understand that what he felt wasn’t just something wrong, an abomination. But there was still a life in him, something that he and Mike had made - something that if he went much further he might not be able to get back.”I don’t know what to do.”

Gentle hands pushed his hair back, tugged his chin up and wiped the tears away. Soft lips dappled kisses all across his face as Mike wrapped him up tighter. “Sh… it’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay. We’ll figure it out, promise. If you don’t want to have the baby, that’s  _alright_. Your health and happiness is so much more important to me than having a child. Always will be.” Mike smiled and bumped their noses together with a peaceful smile. “I’ll still love you to the ends of the earth either way.”

Levi’s hands fell from Mike’s back, came up to catch his cheeks as he let his eyes flutter shut, breathing in that soothing smell and feeling the ghost of breath across his cheeks. “I believe you.”

“Good.”

His kiss was soft, sweet, everything Levi needed right then. And when hesitant fingers waltzed their way down to his stomach he didn’t slap them away, even though he wanted to do nothing but cringe. He let it be. Let Mike have his wonder over being a father. And seeing that look on his face when he pressed a butterfly kiss to his navel, to place that could swell and bulge out soon - it made him too weak. Make him think that maybe, just maybe, it’d be worth all the dysphoria and pain to see that smile, those incredibly soft eyes. _Maybe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence~


	3. Eye Of A Newt (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri - Witch's Son!Mike and (Melanistic)Geoffroy's Cat!Familiar!Levi, Part 1  
> Thanks to themarginalthinker for asking for this right here :D

Mike wasn’t sure what called him to the astral plane that night. Perhaps it was the need to escape the mortal plane of existence, even if just for a while, so he could take a deep breath of that clean air and make a small world of his own to spend a few peaceful hours. Perhaps it was the crushing desolation in his chest, the sense of some vital piece missing that unconsciously drove him there. And maybe, just maybe, that was linked to the different room he stood in rather than on the pink shores of the beach with soft blue waves lapping at his feet. It was one he’d never seen before, likely someone else’s creation, though it couldn’t have been any witch he knew intimately. None of them were particularly fond of creating small rooms with no windows or doors.

Despite that it was fairly nice with a cream-colored couch against one wall, a row of packed bookshelves on another, and another set of shelves lined with specimen jars and dried herbs. It was nice, cozy - would have been perfect had there not been another presence there. It was faint, barely tangible but still there. Whatever,  _whoever_ was there was masking themselves and near-perfectly at that. Certainly enough that he couldn’t pinpoint where it was or discern any information. But whatever it was, it stripped away the piercing loneliness and left something else instead, something he couldn’t even begin to name. A sense of… completion.

And then something shifted, a small spot of darkness that slunk along the top of one of the shelves. Silver appeared in the mass of black, piercing and cold. It leapt down and landed with a soft thump, features visible against the light brown of the floor. A tiny body, smaller than a normal house cat even, covered with dark fur. It didn’t look like any cat he’d ever seen, certainly not one in from the nearby areas. Long, wicked claws came out for a moment and the image of having his throat ripped out with them. And then the cat reared up on its back legs, body rapidly stretching and shifting and expanding, fur receding and flesh taking its place.

A man stood in its place, his shaggy black hair hanging over his brilliant silver eyes. Thin cheeks, thin body. Malnourished even. His clothes were tattered, grimy, reduced to threadbare rags that couldn’t conceal the marks dappling his arms and legs, let alone the ones around his wrists and ankles. “Sorry,” he rasped with a small shrug, “Don’t have enough energy for all this shit and this.” He gestured to himself, to the scabs and scrapes, the sores and bruises. “Don’t think I’ve eaten in a week and they’ve shat all over the place with binding spells. Pretty sure I had a concussion too.”

Mike cocked his head to the side but stayed where he was. The man was a familiar, that much was clear, and even on the astral plane and weakened like he said he was he could still be capable of trapping him within the room if he knew how to manipulate the plane to that extent. “Did you call me here?”

“I’ve been reaching out for days for someone. You’re the first one who’s come.” The familiar shook his head, fingers twitching as he sighed.  _Defeated_. It didn’t belong, felt innately wrong to see in the way that dark magic felt on his hands, slick and oily and disgusting.

“Are you in a slaver ring?”

The familiar nodded, touched his wrists where they were discolored and caked with blood. “Yeah. They’ve had me for a while. Since the harvest moon anyway. That was what, a week ago?”

“… That was three months ago.”

Shock flashed across the familiar’s thin face and rage colored it a second later. His hands trembled, body flickered in and out of sight as the walls around them trembled, groaned, fractured in places. Jars crashed to the floor, harsh silver light crackled overhead, something started to burn.

The familiar went solid again, face contorted with agony as his legs buckled beneath him. Mike lunged forward and caught him, tugged him close as the space settled around them. Wisps of smoke leaked in, threading their unhurried way through. They carried voices with them, indistinct and incoherent but Mike had an idea of who they might belong to. The familiar’s grasp on the plane was likely tenuous at best and if the slavers had shocked him, it wasn’t going to get any easier. One slip and it could send them into the void.

He shook the familiar gently with one hand as he pressed the other to bony back, a spell whispering off his lips. His hand warmed, soft golden light pouring out from beneath his palm. Not as good as it would have been had they been on the physical plane but it was enough. It took the familiar a while to stir and lift his head, fingers twitching against Mike’s legs until they managed to clumsily close on his knees. “Fuck…” He coughed and shook his head again as he pulled back, eyes dazed and unfocused. “I didn’t mean to do that…”

“It’s okay. But are you okay? On the physical plane?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Those shocks hurt like a fuckin’ bitch though…”

“I know.” He’d been shocked more than enough times himself to have that feeling seared into his mind. “Do you know where you are?”

Gray eyes searched his face for a moment before they shut and he shrugged. “Not really. Just… it’s rainy. Really rainy. And there’s a fuck ton of hills. Ah… mountains to the west, big ones with snow on the top. It’s a city too. We passed through three huge ass walls. I don’t know. I’m not from here.”

“I know where you are. Three day ride from me.”

A silver eye cracked open, wary and uncertain. “What? You’re coming here? Why?”

 _Because I can breathe with you here._  “Because you need help.”

The familiar glared at him for a moment before he huffed and pressed his palm to his chest. “I can’t even say fuck off. Three months… Fuck, no wonder. You… what are you?”

“I’m the son of a witch. Mike.”

“I’m Levi. Mike…” Levi rolled the name in his mouth, seemingly oblivious to the way Mike’s hand tightened on his back as that name slipped off his tongue. The edges of Levi’s form grew soft, hazy as he started to slip. Lips quirked up into a wry smile, his eyes softened a little. He pressed a translucent palm to Mike’s chest and warmth silvery light bloomed. “Hurry up. Those fuckers are gonna sell me in three days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (So. Much. Mikeri. I'm so obsessed it has ceased to be amusing)


	4. Uncertainty (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Trans!Levi AU, Part 2  
> [Hope](http://hloneheart.tumblr.com) really wanted a continuation of the trans!Levi AU and this was it.  
> Contains dysphoria and body/gender discomfort/hate.

“Mike, I’m a fucking balloon.”

Gentle hands cupped his cheeks, pulled his face up as Mike sank to the ground in front of him, right between his legs as he pressed close. “Love,” he murmured as he peppered Levi’s face with kisses, across his cheeks and onto his nose and catching his lips with sweet patience. “You’re the balloon that every child wants, the one they beg their parents for and hold onto for weeks after. You-”

He smacked Mike’s shoulder with a loud ground as he pulled back, eyes rolling. “ _Mike_ , you’re such a sap. Jesus Christ…”

The blond only shrugged before he tugged Levi forward again and kissed the corners of his mouth, mustache tickling as he combed Levi’s hair back. “I’m serious though. You might be a balloon but you’re still beautiful. Even your freezing little toes.”

This time when Levi shoved him away Mike was laughing so hard tears streaked down his face and Levi had to hide a smile as he watched Mike lie on the ground, occasionally shaking with laughter like the loveable fucking idiot he was. “Remind me why I’m dating you.”

“Because I had a very nice ass and great hair?”

Levi threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Levi caved in on himself, limbs tucked in as far as they could with that fucking bulge in the way. Sweat trickled down his forehead, gathered beneath his arms and practically dripped off his body as he twitched and shuddered and dug his nails into his arms. His heart slammed against his ribcage with an unforgiving tempo like it was trying to beat its way out. And he would have fucking let it.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid. I never should have told him I wanted to keep her._  He wanted to throw up, to rip his skin away and crawl out and just forget. Forget he had a uterus and a vagina and a voice that still rose into pitches too fucking high and so many other things. Forget he was pregnant. Forget that he wasn’t really male, never would be. Would always just be some pathetic girl trying to be something she wasn’t.

“Levi, Levi, sweetie. Shh, don’t cry, okay? It’s alright, promise. It’ll all be okay.”

He shook his head and let Mike tug him close, buried his face into Mike’s neck to paint his shoulder with tears. Strong arms cradled him, stroked across his back, shoulders, arms, legs - avoided the swell of his stomach. He didn’t say anything, just held Levi close and buried his nose into his hair as he traced his lines and razor sharp edges with gentle hands until his tears dried, left his eyes gross and tired as he sniffed and moved out of the damp patch of cloth and skin. Levi dragged the back of his hand across his face, smearing snot and tears carelessly. “Sorry…”  _Sorry I’m so stupid. That I can’t be a good enough man._

“Darling,” Mike cupped his cheeks and pulled back enough so they could see each other, so those blue eyes could pierce him. “Don’t you dare apologize. Not for this. It’s not your fault. You can’t help it. But you’ve done so well so far. Fives months Lee, five months. Just a few more and you can get your treatments again and you can finish transition. Just stay strong for a little longer, okay? You can do it. You’re so, so strong.” Soft lips pressed to his forehead as calloused thumbs swept the wet streaks away. “My beautiful little man… it’ll be alright.”

It took everything he had to not burst into tears again.

* * *

His stomach was warm with his and Mike’s hands framing it, overlapping and twining as Mike kissed above his bellybutton. “Stop,” he muttered half-heartedly, “That tickles.”

That blond bastard purposely wriggled his mustache against Levi’s stomach and he couldn’t help but squirm but he didn’t push Mike away. He stopped after a moment and instead slowly pressed his ear to the swollen flesh. He grinned after a moment and sank back, blue eyes glittering with tears and joy. “I can’t wait to hold her.”

“Me too.”

The fingers over his squeezed as Mike leaned close again and closed his eyes. Something shifted inside him, a little nudge that made their matching smiles broaden to painfully wide expanses. “She’s gonna be a fighter, just like you.” A soft sigh and then Mike stood, cupped his face instead of his stomach as he smiled. “I love you so much.”

“Love you more,” he murmured as he caught Mike’s wrists and pressed their foreheads together, eyes shut as they held onto each other. At some point Mike started to hum and Levi just smiled again and swayed to their own music.

* * *

Levi eyed Mike wearily as he pushed back dark downy hair. The blond smiled and squeezed his knee, eyes so fucking soft that Levi nearly couldn’t take it. If he hadn’t been so weak and exhausted and fucking sore he might have leapt onto Mike and clung to him but movement was a pain in the ass, one he didn’t want to bother with unless he had to. “You did it, love, you did it.”

“‘Course I fuckin’ did… what’d you expect?”

Mike just pecked his cheek as their fingers bumped in Hope’s head, slight enough that she barely stirred, just nestled close with a quiet sound with eyes shut tight. She was tiny, just shy of three kilograms, but the grip on his fingers had been tight and her first wails had been piercing and clear. “She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah.”

And while Mike’s eyes were soft when they were on her, they were practically watering when he looked at Levi. “Ours.”

It took everything Levi had to sit up, to twine their fingers together in those downy locks and press their foreheads together as he managed a weak smile. “Ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence~


	5. Like (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Week stuff~  
> Paired with Love (which I'm probably gonna forget to hyperlink by the time I post this. Oops)

Levi floundered into consciousness with a gasp, sticky sheets swallowing him up and holding him back as he struggled and flailed until he managed to free his arms and sit up. His chest heaved, heart pounding against his ribcage as rivulets of sweat raced down his torso.  _Mike_. Levi kicked his covers back, left them a chaotic mess at the foot of his bed as he staggered up and snatched a fresh shirt and pair of pants. Buttons were fixed half-assed, shoes completely disregarded.

He didn’t even bother to close the door to his quarters when he burst out into the chilly hall. Hurried steps and blank eyes, vision empty for all but glimpse of teeth and blood, the hideous sounds of screams and crunching bones ringing in his ears. Levi staggered, bumped into the wall beside Hanji’s room. No sound but the heavy thud of his heart, his ragged breaths.

It only took a few more steps to stand before Mike’s door, a twist of his hand to open it, even as his thoughts clamored.  _Why? Why am I so scared?_

The door swung open beneath his hand and a broad, bare chest met him. “Levi?”

He shook his head, flexed his hands. “I don’t…” He didn’t fucking understand why hearing that deep voice or seeing him standing there outlined by faint flickering candlelight made the knot in his chest loosen, made him calm down a little.

A huge warm hand settled on his shoulder as Mike studied him, eyebrows furrowed. “You okay?” Levi’s shoulders jerked in a shrug. “… C'mere.” Mike tugged Levi into his chest, solid and strong and shifting against him as he breathed: slow, methodical.

Levi pressed his ear to Mike’s chest, drowned in the steady tempo of his heart, all too soothing. Long thick fingers traced idle lines down his back, stroked his neck, threaded through his hair. It made Levi want to melt, to sink into those soft touches for some reason he couldn’t fathom. “D'ya wanna stay here?” A nod, confused but not hesitant.

He let Mike lead him in, tugged off his shirt, pull him into bed so they were face-to-face, a hand’s width of space between them. It was harder to see Mike’s expression to decipher those eyes with only silvery moonlight. Hard to know what he was thinking. His kiss was unexpected, smells of mint and felt soft as Mike lingered for a moment and pulled back when Levi failed to move at all. “Sorry,” the soldier whispered, “I-”

“Why?”

“Huh?”

Levi reached up, brushed Mike’s mouth with a calloused thumb. “Why’d you kiss me?”

Mike’s fingers slid across his hand, stroked his wrist. “Because I like you. Because I want to kiss you.”

Levi huffed and glared at Mike even though there was no way he could have seen. He probably guessed it though by the way his shoulders shook with laughter. He probably knew it wasn’t genuine either, that glare of his. “I like you too… but I just want you to hold me.” Not anyone else. Just Mike. And that baffled him to no end sometimes.

There was a huff of laughter, a stroke of warm fingers across his scarred waist. “Can I hold you then? While we sleep?”

Levi let loose a smile in the dark. “I’d like that.” They fell asleep like that, warm and curled close. It became a habit, one Levi didn’t mind.

One he missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (Not gonna lie, I really really think of Levi as Aro/Ace here... he's really in it for the cuddles from that huge ass bear of a man ;3)


	6. Taking Flight (Eren/Armin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My solitary Eremin week submission >.>

Armin sniffed as he kicked at the rocks beneath the swingset, dragged up by small careless feet over the years. He almost fancied he could hear them screaming still, so loud that his ears hurt even with all the doors and walls between them when he was still there. But that shouldn’t have been possible, not if they were still inside and he was across the street. He hoped it stayed that way, quiet and peaceful in the fading light of day. 

He almost missed the creak of the back door but he couldn’t miss the call of his name, happy and light. Damp blue eyes flicked up as Eren hopped across his porch, jamming one shoe on before he straightened up and darted over. “Armin! How come you’re over here? Your parent’s fightin’ again?” 

Armin nodded with a tiny sniff as he dragged a sleeved hand across his snot and tear covered face.  Eren’s face darkened for a moment, powerful rage sparking in his bright eyes for a second before he sank onto the swing beside Armin with a groan of the ropes. “Sorry… I wish they’d stop.” 

“Me too…” 

The branch above them creaked as Eren twisted for a few minutes before his hand shot out and he grabbed the rope of Armin’s swing, tugging hard until the blond turned. Eren grinned at him, toothy and wide. “Guess what, Ar!” 

“What?” Armin whispered with another little sniff though it was softer, hard to stay upset with Eren’s infectious excitement that reached Armin, tugged his lips up into a tiny smile. 

Eren leaned close until their foreheads were almost touching. “I have a super power!” Eren hissed, nearly vibrating with excitement. 

Armin pulled back, confused and intrigued. “Huh? Whaddya mean? What power?” 

“Like Superman! I can fly! I just have to use the swing. Wanna see?” 

“Okay.” 

Eren grinned and twisted back around. He started to move, feet kicking a the ground for more and more momentum as his arcs grew bigger and bigger until it looked like he could let go and fly into the sky and meld with the stars. 

At the peak of his forward swing he let go and left the swing with a huge shout. He almost seemed to hang there for a moment before he hit the ground with a thump. Eren turned around and beamed at Armin as the little blond hopped off the swing with a grin. “That was so cool! Eren you gotta teach me how to do that!” 

His friend laughed and wrapped him up in a tight hug that stole his breath. “I will tomorrow. It’s easy! C’mon, dinner’s almost ready. Mom’ll call your parents. Maybe you can spend the night!” 

“I’d like that.” That made his chest bubble and warm, doubled when Eren grabbed his hand and led him inside to warmth. Family.  _Home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/children!


	7. Love (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Week Stuff!  
> Pairs with Like (Probably gonna forget to hyperlink when it's uploaded. Oops)

“I’m sorry. I know you loved him.”

“I wouldn’t call it that.” But he would. God, he would have called it that: a too-bold declaration for a world like theirs, ruthless and brutal. Erwin squeezed his shoulder; Hanji didn’t change his words. They just pressed closer to him as they stared at the empty pyre, their faces dark and eyes hollow. There was no body to burn. Mike had been devoured, ripped apart by cruel, clumsy hands that knew no mercy and forced down the throats of greedy, gluttonous, mindless abominations.

 _Mike…_ The forgotten hero. Humanity’s Second Strongest. His.

Levi stayed long after everyone had left, long after the fire for the soldiers had died and the ashes had cooled. He touched them, slid them between his fingers. They were meaningless, held nothing but the remnants of wood seared to nothing. Levi still left it on his fingers ground it unto his clothes as he undressed and slid into a bed too big, too empty. Mike should have been there to fill it with his soft words and fond touches and the kisses Levi allowed him even though he could have cared less about them - they only made him feel good because they made  _Mike_ feel good.

It wasn’t love, not really  not the kind they spoke of in those stupid Sina books where there were doe-eyed damsels and dashing heroes who always thwarted the hideous villains. It wasn’t even the same love Mike felt for him, the kind that made him want to kiss Levi and hold him and have sex with him.

No, it had been some weird form of love. Something he’d been so tempted to voice but never had. How he adored it when Mike read to him during the long nights they couldn’t sleep through, his voice mellow and capable of making their dark world light. How he’d brought cups of tea and pried Levi away from his paperwork, even if just for a few minutes. Those things and so many others. Even the awkward apologies for shoving his face into sewer water. All of it had made him warm, made him smile. And for Mike, he hadn’t minded all those touches he didn’t give two shits about because in his own strange way he’d loved Mike too.

But he’d never said it. And now all he could do was whisper it to an empty side of the bed, to a shitty figure he’d built from memories that could never amount to anything. And no matter how tempting it was to join him, Levi held off. Keep fighting. Kept living. But every day he woke with those words on his tongue.  _I love you, Mike. I’m sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (Going through my tag at 2:30 like "damn I write so much Mikeri. I'm sure the other shippers are sick of me tbh")


	8. Fear (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Trans!Levi AU, Part 3  
> Alcohol use  
> Part of my Mikeri week works!

“Hey Levi. Sorry about this. I tried to get him to stop but he kept ignoring me.” Levi just shook his head and opened the door a little wider. Erwin shot him an apologetic smile as he shuffled by to the living room, Mike draped over his shoulder and staggering along beside him. Levi drifted over and stared down at Mike, delving into those dazed cerulean irises and studying his rosy cheeks. “Really, I’m sorry.”

Levi shook his head and touched Erwin’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Thanks for dragging him away and bringing him home.” Erwin nodded and left, a little sway to his step. The door closed and Levi’s head settled against the cool wood, fingers hesitating on the knob. Mike had promised he wouldn’t get drunk, just have one or two. Mike had promised he’d be home in time for dinner. And he hadn’t done either. Had left Levi pacing through their kitchen with leftovers on the stove steadily getting warm as he waited and waited. And it left his chest aching, twisting.

He pulled back after a minute, walked over on aching feet, sank down onto the ottoman. A huge hand immediately came out to stroke his knee, his belly swollen with their child. With Hope. “Lee…?” He didn’t look down - hell, he didn’t think he could. It was irrational the way the hurt twisted in him, poisonous and vicious. But it was relentless, unforgiving. The hand settled on his knee and squeezed weakly, pulled him back. Mike’s eyes burned with tears that overflowed, left streaks on his cheeks as his shoulders shook, heavy sobs bursting out. He swiped a clumsy hand across his face, a pathetic attempt to dry them as he choked on his words.

“‘m sorry, Lee… Didn't… I didn’t mean t’, just… Don’t wanna end up l-like m’ Dad. Don’t wanna… wanna be like ‘im. I-I…” He couldn’t finish, ragged gasps snatching his words away as he blinked up at Levi with dripping eyes.  _Mike_. Levi leaned a little closer, nose wrinkling with the scent of vodka, but it was worth it when Mike stilled as his hand settled on his cheek. Mike pushed his face into the touch with a soft sniff as he reached for Levi’s other hand and he allowed him to fill it. “Lee… I’m sorry.”

“Then shut up and listen to me. Even if you don’t remember this in the morning, I’ll at least have told you and I can gauran-damn-tee that I’ll say it again. Just cause your old man was the biggest asshole out there doesn’t mean you’ll be like him. You’re smart enough to be nothing like that. And last time I checked you weren’t blowing your paycheck on coke. You’re still holding a job, and a fucking good one at that. And if I thought you were gonna be a stinking piece of shit for a man, let alone a father, I wouldn’t have bothered with you in the first place and I sure as shit wouldn’t have your baby. So shut up. You’re fine. Nothing like him.”

Those tears were dry, leaving only the faint streaks behind. His eyes were a little more clear. Mike smiled loosely and pulled Levi’s hand to his mouth to press a sloppy kiss to his palm. “God, I love you  _so_ much.”

“I know. Now c'mon. Get your ass up and drink some water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (Interesting note - I use the nickname "Lee" for Levi when I pronounce it "Leh-vee" and not "Lee-vy" - it's more natural than "Lev")


	9. Bliss (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Trans!Levi AU, Part 4  
> Hope wanted more so have some precious little Mikeri and Co.

“Hope,” Mike sang softly as he patted the floor beside him. The little girl peered at him with bleary eyes and yawned, her pink gums and white teeth flashing before she pushed herself up with chubby hands to her tiny bare feet. Her tight black curls waved as she toddled over, her feet still a little unsteady, but her smile was cheery and cheeks flushed. She practically threw herself into his arms with quiet giggles as she squirmed until she was belly-up and making grabby hands at Mike.

Levi smiled as he leaned over Mike's shoulder, sliding a hand over and down to tickle her stomach. Full, robust laughter bubbled from her, those baby blue eyes clamping shut as she wiggled and flailed, hands grasping and flapping. Mike chuckled and caught Levi's hand when he pulled it away from her trembling stomach. “How’re you feeling?”

“Decent,” he murmured into Mike's neck. “I can fit my old binder again, which is fucking fantastic. And with the appointment next week…”

Mike could feel him shaking, vibrating with excitement as he kissed that slender hand, squeezed it. “Just one more week,” he grinned as he twisted back and pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek.

After Hope's birth he'd been radiant, eager to hold her, to smooth back her short black curls, to let her tiny, tiny fingers curl around his as she stared at him with that strange look that screamed fascination that babies always wore - and all the while he'd demanded his doctor for HRT treatments. He'd gotten them after the first month and after that, aside from the crippling pains that lingered and various other pain-in-the-ass things of post-pregnancy, he'd bounced back. He'd been revitalized. And Mike almost couldn't bear how frequent that achingly beautiful smile was.

 _We'll be good fathers. The best. Ones with those cheesy mugs who join the PA and go to every meet-the-teacher event there is. Sports dads._ He could see it clearly, those stupid mugs that Levi would wrinkle his nose over and scoff at, even as he sipped piping hot coffee from it. Taking Hope to school on her first day and insisting that yes, she did have to got to school because Papa and Daddy wanted the best for her. Practicing whatever sport she showed any hints of interest towards in the back yard and going to every single event.

“Stop daydreaming, you sap,” Levi grumbled quietly - but he was probably thinking the same too if that far-off look in his eyes was anything to go by.

Soft grumbles made them look down again to Hope, her pink lips pursed in a pout as she squirmed and stretched up, chubby fists grasping at the air. Mike picked her up, her pale green shirt rucking up and he grinned as he leaned in and rubbed his jaw along her stomach, loud shrieking giggles rising up at the rasp of his whiskers. Little hands smacked the top of his head and he winced but didn't stop for a good minute before he pulled back.

Her pale blue eyes were clamped shut and rosy cheeks puffed at them for a moment before she smiled and reached out, this time for Levi. Hands slipped past Mike and eased her away and Mike twisted to watch as Levi settled her on his knee, a sweet smile bright on his lips. “You've spoiled her, you know?”

“You're just as bad. You're the one giving her extra applesauce!” Levi glanced at him, mockingly scandalized as he pressed a hand over his mouth. “Why, I'd never!” “Now you sound like my grandmother.”

“Fu- go to the corner and think about the sin you just committed.”

Mike smirked as he caught Levi's free hand and settled their fingers on Hope's legs, tiny and warm and so, so fragile. Even though she'd grown quickly, putting on the kilograms and centimeters, she was still so small, so _precious_. Something he could still barely believe had happened. And Levi felt the same way, said as much when they were tangled together in their bed, caught between sleep and consciousness as they traced the planes of faces and whispered quietly in the dark - and dragged themselves from bed whenever a wail or quiet cries pierced the quiet apartment, first Mike, then Levi, or both if one took too long.

“I think I'll stay right here,” Mike murmured as he squeezed Levi's hand. The small man eyed him for a moment before he nodded, eyes crinkling with amusement.

“I'm in love with an idiot.”

“The best idiot money could ever buy though.”

“Shut up, you dork.”

The blond just smiled and settled his chin on Levi's knee. Levi's hand slipped from beneath his and settled in his hair, warm and soft as he rubbed at his scalp. _We'll be good parents. The best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	10. Begin (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Reincarnation AU  
> Mikeri Week stuff!

He remembered death with intimate clarity, and not just his. Even young they’d played through his mind, muted but unsilenceable chilling glimpses of a blond being bitten in half, a head lolling on the ground with emerald eyes frozen on the sky. Broken backs and necks, crushed bodies, slit necks, and empty bottles. He remembered going to a grave, empty as so many others were but infinitely more heart-wrenching.

He had only gone once, the twist and ache and breathlessness unbearable. Cool stone in the place of warm flesh, engraved letters rather than deep scars, blacks and grays instead of gold and cerulean. Those memories and countless others had been there for as long as he could remember - in his new life at least. And in a world without Titans and walls and the constant threat of death from massive, clumsy hands and vicious teeth, he’d found reason, hope, a will to live. Hope to find the one with those eyes again.

He’d found them again. Hanji thought them a burden, the memories they bore. One they’d agreed that it was better for Erwin to not bare when they’d learned his memories from that life were no more, confined to half-remembered dreams instead. As for others, it had been a hit and miss. His old squad - Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Erd - remembered bits and pieces, spotty glimpses of their short lives. Eren had all of his memories, as did Armin, but Mikasa only had what they’d told her. Nanaba remembered a fair amount. Isabel and Farlan had nothing at all.

But there was something common, prevalent,  _crushing_. No one had seen Mike, hadn’t heard a whisper that might have indicated he’d been reincarnated into their life, or even in the decades and centuries before. And that made Levi with his brand of brutal, quiet grief that no amount of time would dull or soothe. He’d waited so many fucking years, floating for a millenia, two, suspended in the emptiness of limbo with no familiar presence to work around beside him, and yet even after all those years there was nothing. No hint. No hope. Nothing but a gaping hole in his chest, a fucking fantastic companion as he wandered the chilly streets of Chicago.

Even after twenty-five years it was still hard to fathom the changes in the world, with cars and planes rather than horses and carriages, cellphones and email in the place of slowly writing letters and reports by hand, buildings of glass and steel, not wood and stone. No walls. Not like Sina and Rose and Maria anyway. He’d heard it was astounding from Eren to have looked out the window and seen land unhindered by those hideous, seemingly eternal walls that Levi had never seen go down. Ah well. Such was life. Steel eyes flicked over the street, soaking in everything, anything. The smells, the sights, the people. His feet slowed, stilled as his eyes snapped back.

A man was hunched on a bench, his long legs clad in filthy, tattered jeans pulled tight to his broad chest, drowning beneath bundles of jackets peppered with holes. His hair and beard were long, greasy. Dirt smudged across cheeks. A red checkered handkerchief around his throat. A small ball dwarfed by huge hands, almost clean but for the dirt caked beneath his fingernails. But those blue eyes, soft and warm and utterly breathtaking were unmistakeable, even beneath the grime and growth and layers of clothes and time.

“Mike…”

His nose twitched and the blond man glanced up, those eyes flicking about before they settled right on him. Levi’s feet carried him, his chest rending and mind reeling even as he walked up, face calm and cool. The man smiled softly, an achingly familiar move that made Levi’s chest throb as a dozen, a hundred smiles full of crinkled eyes and flashes of teeth flashing in his eyes. “Hiya. Can I help ya?”

His chest caved and it took all he had to not grab those broad shoulders, to shake him, to beg him to remember, to keep his face halfway composed. “No,” he rasped, tongue thick and eyes burning. “But I want to help you.”

Those innocent baby blues went wide as he stared, uncomprehending and gaping for a solid minute before his mouth snapped shut, a little suspicion, a little confusion. “How come?”

“Because… you remind me of someone I knew.”  _Someone I loved._

Something flickered through those bright eyes, something he couldn’t name. “Funny. I thought the same same. ‘s weird ‘cause I don’t think I’ve seen you ‘round here before ‘n not many new people come this way.”

Levi shrugged, nodded, dumb as he watched those hands fidget and twitch and roll the ball in his massive hands. “I’m Levi.”

“Nice to meet ya. I’m Mike. I’d shake, but…” He waved a grimy hand helplessly.

“It’s okay. Mike… get your big ass up if you want a shower and food and a place to stay for a while.” Mike smiled, relief painted across his face, etched into the crinkles around his eyes and the dimples in his cheeks.  _Idiot_. He’d probably only gone to shelters when he’d had to, always set on taking care of others first - in this case by giving them the spot he could have had - even in his new life.

Levi led him back to his apartment and while Mike showered he dug through his closet until he found the too-large sweats and T-shirt he’d “borrowed” from Erwin a long time ago. He shoved the clothes into the steamy room, along with a plastic bag, an unused razor, and a fresh toothbrush. “Sorry if the clothes don’t fit,” he called over the rush of water and Mike’s soft humming, “They’re from a friend of mine. Close enough but a bit smaller than you.”

“It’s fine. Thanks.”

Levi just grunted as he backed out, biting his tongue to not spill everything like a damn fool. He sagged onto his couch with a heavy sigh before he buried his face into his hands. He’d been hoping so fucking much, even freaking  _praying_ he would find Mike, that he would  _remember_. But he didn’t seem to recall a damn thing. None of the nights they’d spent tangled beneath the scratchy sheets on a bed so small he’d had to sleep sprawled on Mike’s chest, head tucked beneath his chin. Of quiet moments where they’d curled up to read together, Levi tucked in the secure embrace of Mike’s arms. So many fucking things and yet he didn’t seem to have a single clue.  _Fuck_. A ragged sigh escaped him, more of a sob if he was honest with himself, but he bit it back, swallowed it and locked it away deep, deep inside.

He was almost composed when Mike padded out on bare feet, hair damp, face clean-shaven, and body clean. He offered Levi a little smile, warm and blissful. “Thanks. I really needed that. Ah, ‘n I cleaned it when I was done. M’ clothes…” He fidgeted, thumbed the soft yellow T-shirt. “I’ll keep them. For when I-”

“Shut the fuck up, throw ‘em out, and sit down. You…” Levi shook his head and bared his teeth in a weary wry smile that faded, disappeared and left a familiar ache instead. “Stay. Until you get your feet under you.”

Mike studied him for a long moment before he nodded, smiled. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Mike sank down on the other end of the couch - well, he perched, body tense and eyes darting as he stroked his bare cheeks and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Levi recognized the look, wanted to erase it from those sweet eyes and leave them clean, fresh. Brand new and untainted from the newest struggles. But it was impossible, hopeless, just like so many other things.

“Levi…”

“Hm?”

“That fella I remind you of… did he wear a green cloak?”

Levi’s head snapped over and they stared at each other with wide eyes, Levi’s intense and Mike’s unsettled. There was warmth in his chest, expansive and persistent and alluring. Mike’s cheeks colored and he glanced down at his lap as he wrung his hands.

“Sorry… it’s stupid and it’s really creepy, I know, but… I have these weird dreams. And I swear to God… you’re in them. They used to make me collapse and that’s how come I lost my job, made it a safety hazard. Couldn’t hold any position after that. Couldn’t make money. So I ended up out there. And…” He pushed a hand through his long hair and glanced at Levi, a little uncertain. “I thought I was crazy. People in m’ dreams ‘ve never seen before. Big monsters that ate ‘em… You. You prob’ly think ‘m crazy and maybe I am, dreamin’ of a place like that, but-”

Levi clapped his hand over Mike’s mouth, heart hammering and gut clenching. That small flicker of hope had exploded in him, spread everywhere because some part of Mike  _remembered_. “I believe you,” he whispered fervently. “I believe you. And… I have them too.”

Mike grinned and shook his head as he gently tugged Levi’s hand away, eyes glittering. “Great, so we can both be crazy.”

“No,” Levi whispered, eyes glued on Mike as he leaned closer, closer, “We can start again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	11. Humanity's Strongest (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE Mikeri Week stuff (Almost done, promise)

They were a pair, Humanity’s two strongest soldiers. Effortless moves with almost elegant twists of bodies, precise and flawless shots of anchors, and arcs of blades. They worked solo yet together, taking down a group of fifteen, twenty Titans with little more coordination than a simple nod. They were a phenomenon to watch: Levi, a small ball of fury that hurtled through the air, his velocity making his gashes so deep bones were visible; Mike with the sheer strength and force of his huge body that could somehow, almost bafflingly, be as elegant in the air as Levi. The official kill count was bullshit, something they didn’t keep up with, but the numbers were well over one hundred, perhaps nearing two between the both of them. A force to be feared, the deadliest people in the Corps.

Even off the battlefield they maintained their tough façades, but those who knew them - Erwin, Hanji, Moblit, Nanaba, that whole lot - saw the gentleness, the love, the things they thought they hid. All the little touches to the back of Levi’s neck or to Mike’s elbow, the soft smiles fruitlessly hidden behind sips of tea or bites of bread, the way their feet would touch and overlap when they did paperwork, how they cleaned each other’s gear.

 

It was no surprise that Mike’s death had killed something in Levi, made it harder for him to hide his pain. Visible when they did paperwork alone in Erwin’s office, even after the third chair was removed, and it was Mike’s extra jacket that adorned Levi’s shoulders rather than his own. When he let the name slip out and instantly bit his tongue. When his kills were a little more sloppy, a little more vicious. And nothing they did could ease his pain, even up to the day he slipped down the gullet of a Titan covered in blood that wouldn’t turn to steam and fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (I cry a little when I realize just how short some of these are x.x)


	12. Yes, Sir (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Week Stuff~  
> BDSM, NSFW

Soft rope, harsh metal. The sweet caress of strips of leather across his tender skin. Mike strained against the rope, squirmed until chains clinked and jangled. “I advise you stop,” Levi breathed into his ear as he pinched Mike’s ass, hard enough that the blond twisted and sucked down another heavy, ragged breath. “After all, I’m sure you’d hate to be left on the edge, about to cum but you can’t, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes sir, I would.”

“Good,” Levi purred as he pulled back and slunk in front of Mike, running the straps of the flog through his palm with a wicked glint in his eyes. “So filthy. All I did was tie you up and yet you’re fucking dripping. Disgusting. And you got it all over my boots.” Mike bit his cheek, choked back a moan at the words, the memory if Levi grinding his foot up into Mike’s cock as he tied knot after knot until Mike could barely move and his entire body was throbbing for more, for release.

Levi sank down into his chair and kicked one leg out while he crossed the other ankle to knee. “Clean them. Quickly. Do it well and I might give you a treat.”

Mike barely held off on lunging forward as he met Levi’s boot with an open mouth. He laved on the leather with long drags of his tongue, his eyes firmly glued to Levi’s face as he lapped his precum off one boot, then the other when Levi shifted and thrust it into his face. Mike sank back with the taste of leather and sweet precum on his tongue.

Calculating slate eyes raked over him, taking in the flushed cheeks, the scarlet scratches, the black ropes. He stood after a moment with a small smirk and grabbed Mike by the knot at the hollow of his throat, tugging him forward. “Not bad. Not at all. Quick and efficient. You’ve gotten so good at that, haven’t you. Such a good boy.” Mike nodded with a tiny groan, the praise turning his stomach hot. “So I’ll give you a choice. Suck me off, or…” Leather straps dragged across his back,are him shiver and had his mouth watering.  

“Would… would it be too much to want both, sir?”

Levi’s teeth bared in a brutal smile as he leaned forward and tugged Mike’s chin up to an almost painful angle. “Have you earned it?” “I’d like to think so, sir.” Harsh crescents dug into his jaw as Levi studied him with sharp eyes that never strayed from his own, even for a moment. He nodded after a minute, dragged the leather strips across his back again and elicited another shudder from the blond. “You have been good today. Very good.” Mike grinned, body light and burning as he watched Levi. A crook of his finger drew Mike in until he could nuzzle Levi’s crotch, breathe in his musk and arousal. Levi tapped his shoulder, voice a deadly purr. “Green?”

“Green.”

“Turn around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (Literally the first BDSM stuff I ever wrote. Oops)


	13. I Fucking Hate IKEA (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Week Stuff~  
> Thanks to Hope for having me write about IKEA (which I've never ever set foot in) ;3  
> I'm sure anyone who follows me wants to smother me because I just uploaded several many chapters to this and I've still got a few more to post tonight

He moved Mike’s hand enough to sink down in its place and settled his huge palm on his knee. Levi settled against the headboard and traced the ridges of Mike’s hand with idle, fascinated fingers. Over nails turned black and blue with blood from when his hand had gotten a car door slammed on them. The scar from when he’d fallen off a ladder and landed on some sharp rocks. “Idiot.” He bowed over and pressed their foreheads together until Mike stirred and tugged him in for sleepy, sloppy kisses.

“Bloody fucking hell,” Levi grumbled as he shoved the dozen or so throw pillows off of him in a flurry of colors. Thankfully the other stacks didn’t look like they were planning on crashing down too anytime soon. He huffed and picked himself up off the ground and dusted his clothes off as he cast a surreptitious glance around. No one had seen that embarrassing spectacle, a small boon in a big crisis. Levi bit back more grumbles as he grabbed the pillows and stuffed them back into their too-full shelves. He had no clue where he was, no fucking clue.

He’d taken one turn to look at a fucking tea set, had urged Mike to keep searching for the bed frames and suites with an “I’m sure we’ll find the damn things. Text me when you do.” That had been a solid half hour before.  _I fucking hate IKEA_. It was a deathtrap, a maze of biblical proportions and things he didn’t give a shit about.

 _I’m going to strangle Mike._ He was the one who’d insisted they needed a new bed and all in the first place between the shitty mattress, the fact that his feet hung off the edge, and that the there was some off smell to the duvet Levi had according to Mike. Admittedly, Levi was overdue for one by years, especially since the entire set was practically from the Stone Age.

He tugged out his phone and huffed at the complete and utter lack of cell service. _This. This is the fucking Bermuda Triangle_. It was almost mildly surprising there weren’t any corpses or skeletons leaning against the walls, though he had seen someone huddled beneath a mound of pillows and quilts.

Levi turned a few corners and managed to find a longer aisle, one that went on and on and didn’t end with another wall covered by dishware with kittens and birds and sappy little sayings on them. He wandered down it, raking over the aisles with carefully until he had to turn, no hair of his dumb blond boyfriend anywhere in sight. he was on his sixth aisle when his phone started to vibrate and he whipped his phone out again. Three missed calls, four texts.

**From Mike:**  
**Hey Levi I found the beds**

**From Mike:**  
**Levi, are you okay?**

**From Mike:**  
**Guessing you don’t have reception. I**

**From Mike:**  
**Sorry. I’ll wait here. Call me**

He stabbed at the call icon and pressed the phone to his ear, listened to that loud, dull, incessant ringtone. It rang and rang until Mike’s voice came, the voicemail cheery and totally unwanted. Levi scowled at his phone and dropped the call. “Dammit…” Then again, Mike had probably wandered enough to land himself in another dead zone and had yet to realize it. Levi sighed and ground his fingers into his temples where a headache had budded up an hour before after they’d stepped into the massive fuckign store. “I hate this damn place.”

He hunkered down and settled against a sturdy shelf, studying the screen of his phone. Minutes ticked by, frustratingly slow. Twenty minutes passed before footsteps approached and a voice chirped up in the muzak-filled silence. “Mr. Ackerman? Mr. Ackerman?”

“Huh?”

A guy peeked around the corner, grinning as he peered down at Levi. “Hi Mr. Ackerman! Your boyfriend sent me to come find you. Did you lose your maps?”

Levi blinked up at the brunet with a frown. “There were  _maps_?”

The guy nodded and watched as Levi fumed for a moment before he rose up in his haven of cell reception. “Right by the soap dispensers at the entrance. I’m Eren by the way,” he chirped and gestured, “Follow me. I’ll take you to him.”

Eren chattered as they walked, quick steps past aisles filled with all sorts of shit. “He told me you were at the teapots and when you weren’t there I figured you’d be looking at the dinner ware but you weren’t there. Thankfully Armin saw you come over here, otherwise it would have taken a lot longer. but yeah, we have maps to help the people who are new to IKEA and the directionally challenged. It’s almost amazing how lost people get, though after a couple visits or a month or two of working here it gets pretty easy. Except for Marco. Jean has to go with him everywhere.”

Eren laughed to himself, loud and easy and a little irritating when it made Levi’s head pound a little harder that nearly made him groan out loud. But he beared with Eren’s chatter for seven minutes and thirty-three seconds before the first bed appeared and Eren stopped with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’d go with you but I already missed my lunch looking for you and I could get in trouble for that. But promise, he’s straight ahead until you pass the bedset with the cheetah or leopard print where you’ll turn left and go past the one with the pink elephants. If you see the one with the weird pineapple carvings you’ve gone too far.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem!” Eren bounced off, leaving Levi standing in front of God knew how many rows of bed units, some covered with duvets and others bare except for the mattresses. Fuck. It didn’t take him long to find Mike.

The huge man was sprawled on a bed with a solid, dark frame and a soft-looking mattress. It was certainly big enough for two, even with their tendency to stretch out. Mike’s hand twitched on the empty space, fingers half-curled on the white material. Levi shifted over and eased his hand beneath Mike’s, thumbed his knuckles. Mike didn’t shift, just kept dozing with that peaceful look on his dumb face. “Idiot, falling asleep like this. It’s a miracle you weren’t fuckin’ robbed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	14. The Dumb Badger (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Harry Potter AU, Part 1  
> Again, blame Hloneheart for this one <3

When Mike found Levi he was covered in dust and blood, his hair matted and wild instead of its usual impeccable style. When Mike found Levi he crashed to his knees, too weak and exhausted and twisted with agony to hold himself up anymore. His wand clattered to the stone beside him, his hands flattened on Levi’s chest, too still, too fucking  _still_. His name was on Mike’s lips, screamed out at first, desperate and disbelieving and despairing, melding in the the cacophony of wails and sobs from so many others. It faded to whimpers, pathetic, weak, as his fingers spasmed on his chest, frantic to find some sort of beat, one he deliriously hoped for, one he knew that didn’t exist.

“Levi, Levi, Levi…” Hands found his shoulders, his back, cradled him as he bowed over Levi, clutched his body and pulled him close, so, so close. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, sorry, sorry…” Sorry he hadn’t been there, that he hadn’t protected him, that he couldn’t save him. Emerald green, porcelain white, ashen gray. But not a speck of silvery-blue. No breath, not even a whisper. Just the reek of burnt wood, magic, dirt, and blood. And nothing that was purely _Levi_.

* * *

Some of the students returned after the battle, the seventh years anyway, to finish their classes, take exams. Mike nearly didn’t, almost couldn’t find it in him to set foot into that castle. He still dragged himself back to those halls with Zoe and Erwin by his side. The Great Hall was the hardest, memories of scouring the lines of dead and finding faces he knew and crashing to his knees plagued him all throughout the Sorting Ceremony - it had taken prodding from Nanaba to stand up, to focus even if just for a few moments.

Even so, the first week went smooth, terrifyingly so. Classes were mundane, dull even. He barely paid attention, just tapped idly at his papers and stared blankly ahead. He wasn’t the only one isolated, distant. They all were, everyone who had been there, even those that hadn’t. Anyone who’s family had been shredded was lost, floating through the halls with no distinct destination.

And like that, it took him a week to find his way to the room covered floor-to-wall with portraits of those who’d died. And somehow Levi’s was the one he found first, vacant of all but the backdrop, an ocean with small gunmetal waves rippling against the coast. Mike drifted toward it, the first vestiges of clarity coming as his thumb swept along the wooden frame, eyes burning and chest rending anew. “Levi…”

Something flickered in the corner of his eye, misty white and smoky gray and  _familiar_. He whipped around, heart slamming against his rib cage wildly, erratically. “Levi…?” The ghost didn’t turn, just hovered half a meter off the ground, his robes drifting around him like they were caught in breeze, only vestiges of color remaining against the pale translucence of his body. His dark hair wasn’t matted, wasn’t bloody.

“Le…” He disappeared, snapped out of existence, left a little chill in the air and a sort of emptiness that clung to Mike as he sagged to the ground, shoulders heaving as he curled in on himself, pressed himself against the wall as soft voices called out to him, familiar from seven years of wandering the halls, of joking and chatting and arguing with the occupants of the portraits. He couldn’t respond, just ripped at his hair and shuddered.

* * *

It lasted for the three months he was there, those sights of him from the edges of his vision. He always flickered out of site or melded with a wall, quick enough that he only ever caught a hint of his face, twisted and unreadable. Unbearable. He wanted to see more, so much fucking more than a split second of that apparition but no matter what he did, how loud he called, he never stayed. Just left him standing there in the middle of a hallway or in the common room or in an empty class, shivering and speechless, unspoken “Levi”’s lodged in his throat until they could have choked him. And they did, left him breathless and staggering like a fucking idiot. He’d missed more than a few classes after catching a glimpse of him hovering about in those gossamer robes, always twisting away as Mike turned to him. Leaving him reaching out, aching and begging for more. Right up until the last days he spent at Hogwarts. Up until he slipped through the veil between one breath and another.

* * *

Candles drifted above him, their paths through the rainy sky sedated, methodical. The Great Hall was quiet, vacant of anyone, anything. Mike sat up slowly, small aches throbbing through his body as he pressed a hand to his face with a shake of his head. _The fuck…?_  One moment he was on the streets, heart pumping his blood out through wounds as Erwin had pressed wads of towels to his chest while the asshole they’d been chasing had grabbed his broom and disappeared. And now…

“Thought you had to die here to come back…” But no, hadn’t Nearly Headless Nick died elsewhere? _I don’t know. Don’t care either._ He sighed and rubbed at his jaw, started at the smoothness he found. No scruff. No scar on his jaw. His hands were softer, lacked the roughness they’d gained from years of being an Auror.

“Mike.” His head snapped up, eyes found that familiar bottom hem of his robe. Levi sank to his knees beside Mike, reached up and cupped his cheek. “‘Bout fucking time you showed up, asshole. I’ve been waiting twenty years.”

Mike grinned and grabbed the back of Levi’s neck. He didn’t have to drag Levi in - the little wizard came willingly, easily. His mouth was still soft, familiar, just as it had been twenty years ago when they’d pressed close before the battle, desperate and afraid and so fucking full of hope. And better because this time it was anything but rich with terror - just languid and dripping with everything they’d never said. He pressed their foreheads together when they pulled apart, tugged Levi so close that there was no space between their pale bodies. “It’s your fault for dying, you stupid fucking snake.”

Levi bared his teeth in a grin. “Fuck you, you dumb badger. Someone had to save Eren, that fucking idiot.”

Mike shook his head and buried his face into Levi’s neck as his fingers curled into his robes, threaded through his hair. He still smelled like dried herbs and sparks of magic and cinnamon. Felt the same, small but strong. Everything he’d fucking craved over the last two decades. There was a familiar burn in his eyes, an itch in his throat, a throbbing in his chest. “I missed you so much…”

“I did too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (Not gonna lie, it hurt like a bitch to write this AU. Who wants another where they're angrily making out in abandoned classrooms or spending time in the Room of Requirement? I do)


	15. The Idiot Snake (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Harry Potter AU! Part 2!  
> Thank Hloneheart for this and my own twisted mind ^^

It was almost astounding how many places Levi could go without much struggle, barring the select few enchanted rooms even the eldest ghosts hadn’t found a way into. Not that those were important to him - no, it was the fact that he could drift into the Hufflepuff common room without having to tap out the damn tune to “Helga Hufflepuff” - and more often than not forgetting it and being doused with fucking vinegar at eleven bloody thirty at night. That he could watch as the students lounged about, totally unaware that they were walking through him, that he was hovering in their common area, in the bedroom that had been set up for the children who’d returned after the battle, by their classmates, by their dining table.

All to watch a single person. As much as he could bear anyway.

There was only so much he could take, following Mike throughout the castle and shriveling inside a little more every day as he yearned to reach out and touch him, kiss him, tell him that he was alright. Sometimes he couldn’t take it - he’d drift away, meld back with the walls and go to pester Moaning Myrtle or Nearly Headless Nick or just sit in a windowsill and beat at the stones, cursing everything. Why did  _he_ have to die? Just another fucking  _centimeter_ and he could’ve walked out of that damn battle. He could have been in Mike’s arms clinging back instead of watching from inside the ruined castle, then out next to them, unseen and unheard as he sobbed too.

But there were times when he couldn’t stay away. When he had to touch Mike, to whisper his name. He’d always twist and look, confused and unsure. Hopeful even. And it broke Levi’s heart a little more each time. But when he was sleeping it was easier. There was no flash of agony across Mike’s face when Levi’s control slipped and he flashed into sight. No strong reaction. Just Mike pressing into his touch.

Levi leaned close and pressed their foreheads together as he listened to Mike’s soft breaths whistle out and roam over his cool skin. Their fingers were twisted together, Mike’s fingers twitching and Levi’s thumb rubbing faint circles into his skin. And when he stroked Mike’s cheek he leaned into it with a soft sigh that sounded suspiciously like Levi’s name. When he pulled back there were tears leaving streaks down both their faces. “Stupid fucking badger.” _Says the idiot snake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (I'm sure you guys are tired of reading that but meh)


	16. Salamander Scales (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Eye Of A Newt  
> Mikeri, witch's son Mike, familiar Levi  
> Contains a bit of violence

Mike pushed his horse hard, barely giving either of them rest as they pounded down desolate roads. When they did rest, when he finally managed to close his eyes, all he could see was the familiar, the haunted, hunted look in his eyes, the fear at the thought of being sold off. Those only made Mike urge his horse on harder, spells flowing from his lips every few hours, interspersed with encouragement to keep her going just a little longer. And then the walls of Sina loomed up in front of him, the heavy gates nearing their time to close for for the night. "C'mon, a little more," he murmured as he snapped the reins and pushed his steed harder, harder, until her sides were heaving and ragged pants puffed out.

They clattered up to the gate as the guards started shouting. Eyes turned up as he pulled to a stop, his horse's flanks heaving with heavy breaths. "Hold!" a guard called before he jogged over, armor and swords clanking with every step. "Cutting it awfully close, aren't you sir?"

"Yes, but I have important business. A death in the family."

The man frowned, sympathy in his poison-green eyes, and he nodded. "Pass then. I'll hold the toll this time."

Mike gave him a weak smile and ducked his head as he rubbed at his horse's flank. She knickered, so exhausted her head drooped and her hooves dragged the ground.  _Just a few minutes more, Pretty Girl._  "Thanks, sir." A nudge of his heels and Pretty Girl started to move again, her pace far slower than before. The roads of Sina were familiar - they'd changed a bit since he'd last been there, changing which shop was where and such, but for the most part it hadn't changed since the last market he'd attended. He found Nanaba's Tavern and Inn easy enough - she'd die before she ever moved.

The witch tied Pretty Girl up outside, murmured a spell over his valuables, and darted in, hood still up and broadsword on his back. It raised more than a few curious and wary glares but he stalked on to the counter where a little ginger woman polished the top. She grinned when she saw him, her motions stilling. "Mike, it's good to see you! How've you been?"

"Good, Petra," he murmured warmly, a faint smile tugging at his lips, unbidden but welcome. "Is Nana in? I have to speak with her."

"She is. You know where her office is."

"Thanks." He pulled his cloak tighter around himself, the black folds of the cloth shimmering in the fire-lit room as he slipped over to her door, whispers of "magic flinger" and "cursed one" rising up quietly behind them. Not many but enough to make him wary. He closed Nana's office door behind him and smiled when the blonde eyed him, her own smile on her lips as she twirled a dagger on her desk.

"Zacharius, it's good to see you. Thought you wouldn't be back here til the next market? Something good stirring up in the city or just heading somewhere?"

"Is there a slaver ring here? One selling familiars?" H

er brows furrowed and she sat up, legs sliding off the desk as her dagger stilled. "Yeah… behind the second wall, over in Karanase. How'd you know?"

"One of them called me to the Astral Plane. He…" Mike clutched at his chest, digging in a steals he felt that ache drag through his chest again, twisting so brutally he lost his breath and swayed.

Nanaba was by his side in an instant, clutching his arm as she eased him into a chair along the wall. "Fuck, you okay? Are you two connected? Is that even  _possible_?"

"It's hard," he rasped as his fingers spasmed, electricity tingling through it, "But it's possible. I… I managed to call him back a few hours later, just long enough to temporarily bond with him so I could take some of his pain. But even before that…" Even before that there'd been something hanging in the space between them.

Nanaba squeezed his shoulder and leaned close, touching his face and turning it. "When's the last time you had a break?"

"Three days. Not since he called." A slow nod, a soft sigh. She pulled back, slid around her desk, and rummaged around, pewter clinking, until she mugs on the desk and a decanter of ale. He shook his head before she could pour, more electricity thrumming through his veins that he bit back. "I… have to find him. Have to stable…"

"Mike, you can't fucking walk around-"

He cringed, no longer focused on the office in front of him as feral cries filled his ears, ones full of agony and rage. Laughter spilled from the men beyond the cage as they jabbed at him with an electrified metal stick, one so strong that the scent of singed fur filled the air.

_Mike!_

_I'm here Levi, I'm here! I'll find you! Sleep now. Sleep._

The scene blurred, disappeared, Mike's command too strong to resist, even as he bowed forward, gasping and biting back bile.  _I shouldn't've done that. I had to. He was hurting so much_. The recoil was worth it, worth every ounce of agony that flared through his body.

"Dammit Mike!"

"I'm fine!" he croaked as he blinked, vision slowly returning until he could see her eyes. Four of them. His stomach churned and cold sweat slicked his body but he fisted his palms, hot determination trying to rise against the weariness flooding his mind and the tightness in his gut. "I'm fine. Just… used our bond. I-"

"Before it's fully sealed? Fuck, you're even stupider than I thought! You're lucky you're so strong, otherwise whatever you did would have fucking  _killed_  you! C'mere. Go lie down in my room. I'll wake you at midnight. I'll go stable Pretty Girl."

He grunted and let her lead him, woozy and staggering along with her until his knees bumped into a frame and she pushed him down with gentle hands. "Rest. I'll be back with supper at midnight." He barely had the energy to nod, eyes already crashing shut before she even pulled back, the ache in his body easing only slightly.

* * *

 

"Idiot," Levi grumbled as he stalked across the room - the same one he'd made the first time. "You're either ballsy as fuck or you just don't give a shit. Who in their right mind sends a command that strong across a temporary bond! I don't care how much fucking distance there is, it's still dangerous!"

"You were in pain," Mike grumbled as he peeled off the wall, arms unfolding. "Besides, I knew I'd survive." A lie in its finest but Levi didn't need to know, not when he still had the pallor of a bleached skeleton and was trembling. Snaps of magic fluttered off his skin, barely contained. Dangerous. They'd been containing him too long for it to be safe for much longer. If he didn't release it soon… Mike had seen familiars less powerful than him level small towns with the outburst of trapped magic, leaving only smoldering craters and the memories of a place and people behind.

"Levi… if we don't get you out of there and release some of that…"

"I know, bye bye to everyone who isn't lucky enough to have a fuck ton of spells and wards protecting their shit.  _I know_. I've been trying, but… I'm too weak." He looked like the word was bitter in his mouth when it rolled off his tongue, the most vile of poisons that even Mike couldn't imagine the taste of.

"I'll get you out, I promise. Soon."

Levi's eyes flashed, dull blue going radiant silver for a split second before he sagged into the couch behind him and nodded slowly, eyes trained on Mike. "Okay. Okay. I believe you."

* * *

 

Mike twitched awake to Nanaba's touch on his shoulder, gently shaking him into consciousness. Lethargy weighed his body down, made it almost impossible to move, but he sat up anyway with slow movements and blinked up at her. A flickering candlelight illuminated her face, threw her eyes into shadows and made them unreadable. "About time. You've got thirty minutes until midnight. Your meal is on the table."

She turned and walked out, the door closing with a soft grind of wood and leaving him in the dark except for the flickering candle. The scent of food made Mike rise even though his body was still heavy. He could feel Levi on the other side of the temporary bond, weaker than he had been earlier but still there, still clinging.  _Thank the gods_.

It gave him the energy to scoot across the bed and pull the plate close. Cold pheasant, a roll of bread, a thin wedge of cheese, spinach leaves, an apple, and a flagon of water were there. Mike devoured it all, movements reminiscent of the reanimated dead with how jerky they were as he focused on the bond, slipping down and testing to see how much he could determine. There wasn't much to find out - Levi was still trapped in unconsciousness but his mind was troubled, his body weak.  _I have to hurry._

By the time he'd finished and started arranging his belongings Nanaba had returned with a knock on the door. She slipped in as he finished checking his combustible powders and healing salve and tucked them away, her posture stiff as she inspected him. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay for this? I can send for Erwin. He'd be willing to pay if it meant saving your dumb ass."

"I'm fine," Mike grunted as he checked his daggers. They'd be useful should the space be too small for his broadsword. He eased down the bond again as he situated his belt, seeking information this time. He'd recognized the things he'd seen through Levi's eyes but the tug was more than enough to confirm it. Behind the second wall by the dye vats.  _Good_. Mike swept Nanaba up into a swift hug, pressing his chin to her forehead. "Thank you, Nana."

"You'd thank me by letting me help you."

"I know, but it has to be me. I  _have_  to go get him."

He couldn't see her eyes, her expression, but her fingers curled on his arm gently before she pushed back, face hidden in the gloom. "Go get him."

Mike smiled, nodded, and slipped from the room and quiet tavern into the cool night air. Pretty Girl was tucked in the barn, no doubt weary but her head was high. "I'll be back soon, girl." She knickered quietly and shuffled and watched him go with dark eyes as he darted off to the second wall.

It was easy enough to get through - the gates on the inner walls were usually up and the guards were lax. It was a simple matter of timing it right so that their backs were turned as they conversed about some foolish thing - a night house this time - before he slipped by, steps silenced by a spell as he shifted with the flickering shadows of the torches they bore. They never suspected a thing. From there it was, as Hanji called it, a cake walk. Effortless.

Mike jogged through the streets, dodging around the homeless lying by the edges of the streets and the wooden structures that dotted the walkways along the buildings. Straight for four streets, left for one, straight for one more, right at the next. And then the dead end with the slaver ring and the dye vats would be there. His steps wavered occasionally, still drained from reaching through the temporary bond, but Mike grit his teeth and pushed on.

When he neared he slowed, breath ragged nose twitching. The stench of agony was so strong he could taste it and it made his gut churn as the reek of putrid shit and gods knew what else mixed in. But Levi's tether led right into the middle of it. Mike pressed himself to a wall and edged closer, breath caught in his throat as he peered around the corner. A faint glow of torchlight flickered from and alley a few lengths down, two men leaning against an adjacent wall smoking pipe.

Men with wicked daggers on their belts, bigger and better than those of most others who walked the streets at such an hour. Mike drew back and fingered his daggers. He was going in blind. Weakened.  _I don't give give a shit._  He unsheathed his dagger and peeled off the wall, tucking it into the folds of his cloak as he strode forward. They noticed him instantly and turned, hands casually drifting to their hips. "Hey. Want some smoke? Good price for good stuff."

"Not interested," Mike rumbled as he threw a hand up, silver light pulsing from his hand as he bit out a spell.

One man dropped like a stone, limbs spasming and eyes rolling back as shadows poured into him, flooding his mouth and nostrils, choking him. The other twisted away, unsheathed his dagger, and flung his pipe at Mike. The witch tightened his hand and the writhing mass of shadows stilled, pinning the man down as he dodged out of the way and darted after the other man.

He caught him on the second step and buried his dagger into his back, biting through flesh and scraping bone as he clamped his hand over the man's mouth, muffling his cries as he twitched and sagged. The witch grimaced as he pulled the blade out and glanced back at the other man, choked into unconsciousness by the shadows. Mike twitched his fingers and the darkness rolled off the prone body, gathering at his feet and swelling around him, reforming his cloak as he stalked towards the street entrance.

Cages lined the walls, once so small that the creatures in them had no room to rise, let alone move. One after the other stacked atop each other, easily twenty, thirty creatures and shifters trapped within those warded metal confines. Men paced the space between them, laughing and drinking and waving electric sticks until those within the cages cowered, their fear thick in the air. Mike bit his tongue and held back, watching as a few more men trickled into the street. Mike's nose twitched, a tug on his bond drawing his eyes down the rows until he spotted a miniscule cage with a tiny black lump of fur curled up inside, dwarfed by the confines around it.  _Levi_.

He must have shifted, trying to get more room. Rage bubbled up in Mike, setting his gut on fire as he scanned the men. Eleven in total on the street. Likely more within the buildings around them. Mike let out a breath slowly, drew another in. He unsheathed his broadsword, the shadows on his back melting to his feet and rising, reforming as a humanoid, the darkness so thick no light could shine through its broad, burly form. It drew a sword of pure black from the sky, threads of darkness coming together and weaving tightly together to form a lethal blade.

Mike swayed as the last shreds of darkness attached to the being, the strain greater than he'd anticipated.  _It's the bond. It's because I haven't sealed it. And the exhaustion._  Reaching down it, sending that command had been detrimental to say the least.  _It doesn't matter_. Mike swung around the corner, broadsword ready as he charged at the men, the shadow right behind him.

They reacted instantly, one breaking off and running to a building as the others whipped out weapons - the electric sticks, cudgels, daggers. Mike flung his hand toward the fleeing one and the rock in front of him shattered, roots swelling and rising and closing around his legs in thick snares that rapidly wound up and up his body, squeezing tight, bones audibly cracking as he started to scream, high and guttural. The beings lining the wall shifted, stirred at the scent of magic and the harsh sounds.

As Mike's knees trembled the hulking shadow stalked forward, and the men recoiled momentarily before they lunged forward, weapons high. Mike blocked a blade swinging for his head, spun on his heel and elbowed the man, buried his sword in his neck. One crumpled, then another, and another, collapsing one by one with gurgles of blood and cut off cries. Pain flared on his cheek, blood pouring from a cut. An ache in his legs as he staggered, hit a knee, and surged back up again and again. And the attackers ceased to come. He stood there panting for a minute, spinning at every death twitch.

Twenty some bodies lay around him, bodies nearly shorn in two in many cases, shadows burrowing into their bodies. The sight no longer made Mike cringe or left his stomach churning. He merely gestured wearily and the silent shadow turned to him before it strode over, slowly pooling on the ground before it slunk over and rose to cover him, reforming his cloak once more. Silence all around, the eyes of dozens glued on him. Mike released a shuddering breath as he glanced down and winced at the splatter of gore on him. He looked at them, all of them, as he sheathed his broadsword. "I… I'm not here to hurt you."

They didn't move or make a sound, just studied him with eyes filled with awe. Fear. One of the ones wearing their skin pressed to the bars, their eyes wide as blue lips moved. "Shadow Walker…"

Mike ducked his head and dug his lockpicks from his pocket. He was too weary for much more magic and it was clear he'd have to use some to rescue them all.  _It's stupid. Suicide. There are dozens here. I'll never be able to get them all out._

He started with the cages closest, fingers fumbling as exhaustion swept through him. Summoning the Shadow was never good business. It took four tries to get the first cage open, a tiny twist of metal with a sparrow hunched inside. The bird croaked and for a moment it's black eyes flashed green before it hopped over, moving until it was perched on his shoulder.

He moved down the row, picking lock after lock on the shifters' cages. At one point two came up to him, utterly identical, and he pressed a lockpick into each hand, his tongue too thick for words. By the time he reached the last cage all the familiars and shifters had gathered around him, silent and subdued as they huddled close in their animal or human forms. He didn't tell them to go, didn't try to shoo them. He couldn't. Not when their aura flowed together, their own magic twisting and coalescing and flowing into Mike, aiding him as he raced through the remaining cages, wincing every time a sigil seared his fingers but bearing on.

And then Levi's cage loomed up in front of him, his small feline form tucked so tight and held so still Mike almost wasn't sure he was breathing until his ear twitched and a silver eye eased open. The witch almost broke his lockpick in his haste but managed to control himself enough, the touch of the shifters around him calming him as he worked the lock until the tumblers turned and the door swung open. Levi's head rose, a weak mewl escaping his jaws as his tail flicked. Mike reached in and carefully scooped the familiar out, his hands hesitant, gentle. The familiar shuddered at his touch and twitched his head slightly. Mike let out a ragged sigh of relief and brushed some of the blood matted fur on his forehead back, the sticky red fluid smearing onto his finger.

The witch almost didn't notice it when one of the shifters, starving and covered in filth, tugged on him, a little blond child with bright blue eyes and an ugly welt on his cheek. " _Shadow Walker_ ," he whispered.

The little brunet next to him perked up, as did the young gray-eyed girl. "Shadow Walker," the three of them murmured, hands reaching out. And then the whole group began to whisper it, their voices like leaves rustling in a light wind as they stretched their hands out, touched his body, his cloak, ran their fingers along the black and wondered over it. One tugged on him, a little boy with ashy blond hair. "Shadow Walker… take us from here.  _Please_."

"Please Shadow Walker… Take us… home. Your home."

Some thirty pairs of eyes peered up at him, all dull but holding gleams of hope even as they clutched at a man covered in blood. Mike swallowed hard. He didn't have a wagon. He didn't have the means to care for the children - that's what most of them were. The boys so young not a single one had gotten a whisker, the girls so small they'd barely started developing even the slightest of shapes. But even the adults, those few and far between in the crowd, peered at him with raw hope.

 _Erwin. I'll take them to Erwin. He'll give me supplies. We'll stay there until they're okay. Then we'll go home. All of us_. He and near enough to thirty shifters - potential familiars.

"If you can't walk, shift. I'll carry you."

The sparrow remained perched on his shoulder and only a few moments later nearly half of the children dwindled down into temporary forms, their true ones still unsettled for the time being. Most became mice and burrowed into his pocket, the other ones who had changed following in suit. Mike tucked Levi into his other pocket, the familiar so small he fit in it with ease.

When they were situated he surveyed the remaining shifters - sixteen in total. Skin and bones for the most part with open wounds that would fester without immediate attention. Several were unsteady on their feet and he was little better, so drained that it took him a moment to formulate some sort of a plan. "Follow me." They were obedient, a cluster that shuffled along behind him as they slowly worked their way through the streets, painfully obvious to anyone who would have happened to glance their way.

Then again, most who were out were too drunk or too low in the pecking order for their words to be taken for more worth than a grain of salt. After all, who could have believed the thought of a huge, hulking man leading a gaggle of skinny children and adults through the streets in the wee hours of the morning? Still, their pace made his gut twist with anxiety and he stopped more than once to allow for the weaker ones to shift, numbers dwindling as more mice joined his nearly full, wriggling pocket and a stoat curled around his neck.

He turned away from the wall, heading deeper into the district beyond the second wall. Gradually the buildings changed, the soot fading from the walls and the designs growing more elaborate with every street they passed until the skies were tinged with the faintest of grays and a tall stone and wooden house loomed up before them, impressive, even for the surrounding structures.

Mike rapped on the door, the sounds deafeningly loud so late at night in the quiet of the streets, but they served their purpose when Erwin jerked the door open himself a minute later, hair haphazardly pushed into place and eyes bleary with sleep. "What the bloody… Mike? Why the hell are you covered in blood? Are those… Are those  _children_  behind you? What's with the animals?"

Mike smiled even as he swayed, the exertions of the last three days abruptly upon him as the adrenaline leaked away.  _Safe. They're safe._ "Erwin, these shifters… they need your help. I promise I'll take them with me, but for now…" His knees buckled and the witch collapsed, a dozen pairs of hands shooting out to catch him as he crashed to the ground, black washing everything away.

* * *

 

It was the sunlight that roused Mike, so blindingly bright that he rolled over in the soft bed - straight into a body. His eyes flew open, lethargy be damned, and he stared at the body lying beside him. A head of wild, long black hair that had been washed, taking away the grime in his hair and on his face. He was gaunt, that was a given, but he looked different than he had in the Astral Plane. More  _alive_.

"Levi…" Mike breathed as he struggled to make his arm cooperate, to reach up and stroke his cheek. After a few moments of struggling he managed, a strange sense of fascination and wonder holding him still as he watched Levi's lips part slightly with every breath, his eyes flickering beneath his lids.

The scents were what made him tear his eyes away from Levi - the almost overpowering aroma of soap and clean clothes, of medicines and thirty-two bodies that did not include Levi and himself. The shifters were sprawled everywhere: three tucked in on the other side of Levi - the first three to chant "Shadow Walker", with two more at the the foot of the bed, the rest covering every centimeter of the floor, blankets dragged over their frail bodies.

There was just enough room to open the door and Mike watched it as muted footsteps approached, Erwin's scent growing stronger and stronger until he eased the door open, fatigue and warmth etched into his face. When those cool blue eyes landed on Mike's face he smiled. The blond merchant studied him for a long moment, rolled his eyes, and nodded his head, a gesture to pick his way out and join him.

It was difficult to disentangle himself from the blankets and Levi, more from the reluctance to rise in the first place than anything on the familiar's part, but he managed to slip out of bed without disturbing any of the occupants and eased his way out of the room. Erwin was downstairs, two mugs of tea set out as he eyed the fire where his servant worked, a pretty girl called Marie. His friend managed to wait until Mike had fixed up his tea, taken a sip, and sighed heavily with relief before his eyes cut over. "Feeling better?"

"Much. What… what exactly happened? I remember thinking about going to your place, but… that's it."

Erwin snorted as he swirled his own tea. "I'm not surprised. You seemed quite out of sorts that night. You woke me in the middle of the night with your knocking, and what do I see when I come down? You, standing there swaying like a drunk, except you reek of magic, not alcohol, you have a group of starved and injured children and adults behind you, and countless others hidden on your person. And that was three nights ago. You're lucky you didn't die, you idiot. Nanaba told me everything and-"

"I  _had_ to save him," Mike rasped, cutting Erwin off without a second thought. "It… he makes something some aching in me. I feel…  _complete_."

Erwin eyed him for a long moment before he nodded, an amused smile curling his mouth. "I thought you'd say something like that. You'd only be so careless with your life if it was something special. Now," Erwin rubbed his hand along his chin where stubble had sprouted and remained, unattended for once - unusual to say the least. Mike's gut ran cold as it cramped with worry. "One of the shifters… she died during the night, soon after you brought her in. I'm sorry Mike… she was just too weak."

Mike slowly set his mug down, the taste of tea turning to ash in his mouth as he dropped his eyes to the table. "Is she…?"

"Yes. We buried her yesterday. I tried to wake you, but you weren't responsive."

Mike twitched his hands helplessly and glanced up, mouth set in a grim line. "But the others are alive. They're okay."

"For now. Most are very weak and can't stomach strong foods so Marie and I will work them up to it. Feeding so many… you're lucky I'm good with my money."

"Thank you, Erwin." The merchant shrugged. "Don't thank me for being humane. Especially not for those trapped in the trade."

Mike nodded and they sat there in silence for a few minutes, only the crackle of fire and the scrape of a ladle filling the silence. A scent grew stronger and one of the children slowly wobbled down the steps, clinging to the wall as he peered out with wide blue eyes, his long blond hair falling forward. "Mister Erwin? Mikasa started coughing again."

"Alright, Armin. I'll go up and see her. Do you mind staying here with my Marie and my friend?"

The blond shook his head and drifted over on legs a little unsteady - no doubt from disuse. He eased up into the chair beside Mike and peered up at him, intrigue overflowing. He managed a smile and held his hand out, movements slow so he didn't scare the blond.

"I'm Mike."

"Mike…" Armin rolled the name in his mouth as he hesitantly reached out, a shy smile tugging at his lips. "I'm Armin. Thank you… Shadow Walker. Mike."

The witch's smile spread as they gently shook hands, Armin's dwarfed by his. He didn't say anything. Just smiled. And the shifter smiled back.

* * *

 

Levi stirred a that night sometime after Mike had propped him up to ease soup down his throat and tended to his wounds, his eyes fluttering open as light from the sunset seeped in, painting the quiet room with orange and gold. Most of the shifters were awake by they, curled up close together and quietly watching him as they sipped at their thin soup and he held Levi's hand. His breath caught as Levi slowly turned to face him, exhaustion weighing his eyes down. A weak twitch, a tiny attempt for a smile. "You came…"

"I did," he whispered back as he squeezed Levi's hand. "I'm sorry I took so long."

Levi's brows scrunched up with confusion, his jaw working to form words. "You didn't… idiot. Did you save everyone?" A guilty smile was his answer and Levi snorted before a wavering hand reached up and clasped his shoulder. His fingers were cool as they found his skin and worked their way up to his cheek. "Seal the bond. Make it true."

Mike's breath caught in his throat, abruptly nervous even as he nodded, heart pounding wildly in his chest as he leaned close, one hand shifting to cup Levi's cheek as the gap closed between them, breath mixing and magic crackling through the air between them. His lips were chapped, weak and trembling with the rest of him as Levi tried to rise and sagged, letting Mike come to him instead.

The cool fingers on his neck curled, tightened as the air around them warmed, pulsing with energy glowing silver and turquoise and shot through with black. Threads of silver flowed from Mike, slipping through the turquoise and seeking out Levi's skin, burrowing in and filling Levi up as his blue-green magic did the same to Mike, raw power flooding through him, reaching deep into him and binding them together.

Gradually the lights faded away, sinking down into skin with soft sighs from them, but they didn't part. Levis fingers found Mike's hair and weakly pushed in closer as the bond melted into a kiss, innocent and soft. They pulled apart with soft sighs, still so close he could feel Levi's weakened essence.

"Sit up. You need to eat." Mike eased him up, filling the space behind him with pillows he could slump against, face pale and breathing strained as the shifters on the bed - Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and Marco - pressed close to Levi, their own auras of magic pulsing around them in faint, undeveloped glows of forest green, silvery-cobalt, crimson, royal purple, lavender. The other shifters in the room pressed closer, curls of magic rising up as they moved as one, still silent but far more alive than before.

Mike flashed them a smile as he picked up a clay bowl and pressed it to Levi's lips. He choked on his first sip of soup, doubling over as he coughed and wheezed weakly, the children swarming around him and clutching him, humming a soft tune almost in perfect unison, continuing even when he sank back and Mike pressed the bowl back to his mouth. A healing sound.

The familiar -  _his_  familiar, managed to drink all of it, only a few droplets escaping and running down his mouth occasionally, and he sighed when he sat back. "That's good… I haven't had something warm in a while."

Mike ran his fingers through Levi's hair, smoothing it back as he smiled and glanced to all the other shifters who peered up at him. "Don't worry. You'll be getting more warm things. All of you." The warmth of smiles and soft magic spread throughout the room, lighting up each and every face.

* * *

 

They stayed at Erwin's home for a month - a fact that must have been incredibly taxing for the man, and despite his generosity and love for Mike, the witch had no doubt that his friend was relieved to see them go. The shifters had grown strong in that month until it was only one or two that weakness clung to like a parasite, and their personalities had flared.

Mike had been forced to separate Jean and Eren on numerous occasions when their friendly competitions flared into actual fights and many of the shifters grew restless, antsy with the fact that they were confined to the house and creeping out to pace the street under observation and the cover of night. Yet they all were aware that it was leagues better than the cages they'd been crammed into so they did their best to remain calm and passive. Their patience had paid off.

Two wagons sat in front of Erwin's home, two horses in front of each. The shifters had piled in before the sun had risen, fifteen in one, sixteen in another.  _Thank god these are made for carrying supplies_. Erwin and Mike had swiftly stacked crates of supplies - dried meats, old clothing Marie had snagged, and other necessities - in front of the opening, hiding the shifters from sight as they lashed them in. One of the shifters, a young man by the name of Erd who had recovered quicker than the rest, took one wagon and Erwin the other as Mike rode in the front on Pretty Girl, Levi swaddled in thick blankets in front of him, the vestiges of his cough clinging to him stubbornly.

They passed through the gates with ease - Erwin's reputation was something to be awed at with how many places it could get him to, and they managed to pass without an in-depth inspection of the carts. As the landscape shifted from farm-spotted plains to gently rolling hills covered in trees Mike managed to relax, his grip on the blankets encompassing Levi loosening just enough. They were safe. Away from prying eyes that no doubt would have noticed the abrupt, noticeable influx of incoming supplies to Erwin's home.

Levi stirred after several hours on the road, his head lolling back until they could peer at each other. "What's… her name?"

Mike stroked her neck with a fond smile as he found those weary eyes halfway focused on him. "Pretty Girl. It's what she is after all."

Levi's nose crinkled with distaste as he slowly shook his head, the movement uncertain but the feeling behind it firm. "That… that's so  _stupid_. Apt, but stupid…"

"Hey," Mike huffed as brushed dirt away from the white dappling her neck. Levi's hands twisted in her black mane, running over the hairs shot through with white - thankfully not from age. Hopefully his sturdy companion would keep those sorts of whites out for a few more years yet. "It's not stupid. Besides, I named her when I was drunk. It stuck."

Levi snorted and burrowed deeper into the scratchy wool blankets around him, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned forward and buried his face into her mane. "Bellezza… 's much better."

Mike smiled fondly as the familiar drifted off, the exact moment tingling through their bond and filling Mike with warmth as he descended into sleep, completely at peace. He glanced back to the two carriages behind him and the blonds manning them waved after a moment, a broad grin evident on Erd's face.

It'd take them five days to return to his home. It'd be a struggle taking care for all of them but with so many - food would be a little tricky for a while and the space would be sparse until he managed to add onto his home, but it would be easy to start a small farm of his own with so many. he assign them to tending to crops and a few animals, as well as other tasks. Plus he was close enough to a city that customers for his services were a constant and they tended to pay well, be it coins or supplies.

Mike faced forward once more, the smile so broad now that it made his cheeks ache. The emptiness, the ache in his chest was gone, filled by the little familiar dozing in front of him. His home would be filled, a strange thing but good nonetheless. And they were all safe.  _We're going home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence~


	17. Champagne Pink (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri - Pastel!Mike AU  
> Thanks to Hloneheart for reblogging this and to wishingsebastianstanwasmyman and foxicology for even thinking about it

Levi eyed the crowd around him, a scowl on his lips as a fair amount of them stared back, either too nosy or too “worried”. Probably ready to whip their phones out and start recording on the off chance he tried to mug some nice old granny with a weak hip. Or do some other bullshit just because his leather jacket was draped over his shoulders and showing off his sleeves of tattoos and the piercings that lined his ears, studded his eyebrow. He shifted, crossed his legs and swept his eyes over the crowd again once, twice until he settled on a familiar form.

A thick white flower crown with pink blooms peppered through - a new one. It went well with his soft pink sweater and black skirt that danced with the wind, colors and movement that drew eyes as he walked straight toward Levi. Because while Mike might have looked stellar in faded blue jeans and a tight black shirt but he was positively radiant in pastel sweaters and flowing skirts - though when he wore anything with a heel it was a total pain in the ass to try and drag him down for kisses.

Eyes tracked him as he strugged straight to Levi, flicked back and forth between them, but Levi didn’t give a shit. His eyes were all for Mike. Mike had a little sway to his hips as he came close, tugged Levi into his chest as he pressed soft kisses to his forehead, sweet perfume filling the air between them. Levi huffed with no small amount of irritation even as he leaned into the touch and grumbled half-heartedly at best. “You’re late, you fucking asshole. Is it ‘cause you kept changing?”

Mike chuckled and tugged another flower crown, this one made of soft blues and blacks, from his messenger bag and set it on Levi’s head. “Maybe.”

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed Mike’s hand, his fingers warm and smooth and a little lotiony. “You didn’t have to. You would’ve looked great, no matter what.”

Mike grinned and squeezed his hand. “Thanks.”

After five years Mike could’ve gone to their anniversary dinner in his sweats and a long sleeved shirt splattered with paint and God knew what else and Levi really wouldn’t have given a damn, not so long as there was a smile and a spark in those eyes for him. He squeezed back and smiled, a tiny twitch of his lips as they strolled on, too wrapped up in each other to give a damn about the stares, the whispers. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (I was too anxious to take them in original tumblr post ;-;)


	18. Adagio (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musician!Mikeri  
> Thanks to the lovely Ilse for this ;3

Mike found him beneath the piano, curled up tight with his lanky limbs drawn into his chest and his sweater a pillow to keep his head off the hard floor. The sleeves on his button down fell over his fingers, slender appendages that looked like they’d suit the ebonies and ivories above his head perfectly. Sheet music was scattered around him beside a mug of cold tea, the scrawl a little messy but surprisingly neat for someone who looked so young. He might have been what, eight or nine? Yet if that writing and those enchanting melodies that had been coming from the room earlier had been from him, he must have been  _brilliant_.

Mike eased his viola down onto the floor and crouched there, watching quietly as the boy slept. It was odd, how nice it was to watch his side rise and fall with soft breaths or how his nose occasionally twitched and his fingers curled. Peaceful. Like playing music but different. Similar and different and utterly confusing as he watched.

Eventually his eyes fluttered open, soft and bleary grays that stared at him for a long moment before the boy propped himself up with one arm and rubbed his eyes with the other. “Who’re you?”

“I’m Mike. Who are  _you_?”

“Levi. Why’re you staring at me?”

Mike shrugged and glanced at the ground, unable to meet those steady, piercing eyes for long. His cheeks burned, even hotter than the way they did when Nanaba had held his hand during recess that one time. “‘Cause you’re pretty. And peaceful.”

Levi frowned at him and sat up completely, short enough that he didn’t have to hunch to not hit his head on the underside of the piano. “Only girls are pretty.”

“Then you’re handsome.”

The coaxed a small smile out of Levi, one that was missing a few teeth, more than Mike was., but his smile was still bright, if a bit shy. “You are too.”

“Thanks. Were you the one playing in here?”

“Yeah. I was but my lesson finished and Uncle Kenny isn’t here so I can’t go home yet. He doesn’t get here ‘til five.”

Mike frowned and scooted closer until their feet touched and he was half-hunched so his head wouldn’t hit the lip of the piano. “That’s still an hour from now.”

“I know. But he has work and Mama’s sleepin’ ‘cause she works at night.” Mike stuck his hand out and Levi looked at it for a moment before he took it, his hand cool and tiny, fragile even. “I dunno about today but Mom probably won’t mind givin’ you a ride next time.”

Thin lips curled up into a smile and it took all Mike had to not lean forward and give Levi a great big hug. “I’d really like that.”

Mike grinned and moved over until they were curled up together, Levi leaning on Mike as he pressed up against the leg of the piano. “Let’s look at music. I wanna see what you’re playing. And your writing’s really neat. My teacher keeps saying I need to write clearer.”

They pulled music sheets close, pointing at parts they liked, parts they didn’t, and hummed back and forth to each other sections of songs right up until a woman’s voice reached them, calling out Mike’s name. When Mike called back a blonde woman poked her head into the room and smiled when they scrambled out from beneath the piano and it only grew wider as Mike introduced Levi to his mother. Levi’s did the same.

* * *

“Say Levi,” Mike murmured into Levi’s hair as they peered into the mirror together and Levi adjusted and fussed over his already impeccable suit. The nerves were clear on his face, evident in the tremor of his hands and the way he wouldn’t meet Mike’s eye, even in the reflection. But he kept his movements up, even when he turned and took a step back to fiddle with the lapels of Mike’s suit.

“Mm?”

The musician smiled and caught Levi’s hands, returned them to his sides before he cupped Levi’s face and tipped it up until Levi had to see his smile, his eyes. “Remember when you used to sleep under the piano after your lessons and I’d come find you when mine finished?” His cheeks colored as he nodded but his eyes never strayed. Mike smiled and swept his thumb across Levi’s cheek. “You were amazing then and you’re even better now.  _Brilliant_. You’ll do great. Don’t worry about it.”

Levi’s composure slipped a little and his face crumpled as the fear oozed out. “Mike…”

“Levi. I believe in you.”

The teenager stared at him for a long while before those nimble fingers that were born to fly across the keys came up and cupped his cheeks. “Okay.”

“Good.” Mike pressed a kiss to the corners of his mouth and smiled, their foreheads pressed together as he hummed quietly. Familiar songs, ones they’d practiced for weeks and weeks. Debussy, Schumann, Mozart, Tchaikovsky. And Levi hummed right along with him after a moment, though it was only have as beautiful as the harmony of their viola and piano melding together to fill the massive auditorium thirty minutes later, the spotlights frozen on them, their eyes glued on each other as soft smiles curled their lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	19. The Gardens of Persephone (Eren/Armin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greek Gods!Eremin for Keira when she'd had a rough spot!  
> The AU (a truly spectacular one at that) belongs to squeakycolorwheel

For being the kingdom of the dead, there certainly were more flowers than one could expect for a place with souls screaming faintly in the distance (thankfully they were only audible if one stood on the westward balcony), the booming barks of Cerberus, the rush of the rivers of the Underworld, and the general rule of darkness that came with death with spots of light from dazzling green fires and the gems and metals that caught the lights.

Though, after Armin had dipped Akakios in the Phlegethon after he’d questioned and then trampled the flowers the god held so dearly the inquiries had dried up. He’d spent  _weeks_ desperately salvaging those shredded blooms and broken stems, frantic to finish before summer drew to a close. He hadn’t succeeded, had been on his hands and knees in the rich black soil trying to coax a rose to stand when it had it had abruptly started to straighten and heal as golden sandals and white folds of a toga had eased into view.

Now, no one questioned those blooms, the gardens that had started so small, simple things at first to woo the beautiful god of spring and had rapidly, unexpectedly flourished until they had nearly overtaken the entire palace. Well, Carla had questioned, particularly after the incident with the pomegranate seeds, but that  _had_ been at Eren’s insistence.

For the kingdom of the dead, it was surprisingly  _alive_. Filled with chaotic yet careful rows of ceruleans, crimsons, magenta, and golden blooms, ones to last him until the most beautiful one returned to him after six unbearably long months. Filled with laughter too, Eren’s loud, careless sounds of mirth that made Armin smile and lose the careful façade he’d crafted to be more efficient as the Lord of the the Dead and Riches.

It was shocking how much vitality there was, be it between sheets of black silk where they bared each other’s skin and stripped away metal and leather and cloth to touch the warm flesh beneath or the radiant smiles of spring and summer Eren brought with him. He bore gifts of heat and growth, grins and adoration. He brought things from above, things of days that were more welcomed by the world. For those six months it was anything  _but_ winter in the Underworld. Even the spirits saw the change as they drifted along, their slow progress delayed even further as they cast eyes to the palace, polished obsidian no longer pure with the stains of color from the gardens, and lingered, longing for that temporary glimpse of life until they could be reborn again.

Armin couldn’t help but think that as he lounged beside Eren, their legs tangled in silken midnight sheets and fingers twisted together in the space before Eren. His thumb dragged across Eren’s knuckles as he breathed in that sweet, ever-present scent of honeysuckle and fresh air. His turquoise eyes were closed tight, wild chestnut hair stuck every which way, lips parted as soft breaths whispered in and out. The god smiled and dipped down to skim a kiss across his warm cheek. _Beautiful_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	20. Sleepless (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Canonverse AU  
> Thanks to Ilse for this one ^^

He didn’t realize Mike was awake until a steaming cup of tea was pressed into hands that had been hanging limp over knees he’d drawn into his chest. Levi peeled his eyes away from the world outside covered in a blanket of snow as Mike settled on the other side of the window seat, their feet overlapping and warming his toes. “Sorry,” Levi murmured as he curled in a light tighter, pressed the mug to his chest but didn’t drink. “Did I wake you up?”

“Nah. ‘Sides, it’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

“Liar.”

Mike didn’t try to deny it or hide the yawn that made his jaw crack or the way his eyes still drooped. He just reached out and brushed over Levi’s hand until he was allowed to draw it forward, to shift and press the cold skin to the warmth of his cheek. “How long have you been sitting here?”

“I don’t know.” Staring out in the silence and mulling over everything and nothing, it was timeless. Marked only by Mike’s soft breathing off to his left and the passage of the celestial bodies to his right. Though it probably had been a while - it usually was.

“Thinking about them?”

“Yeah.” They would have loved the snow - sure it had been nice to see it occasionally in Sina but that had always been full of children shrieking and no time to actually go down and touch it themselves, to enjoy what little remnants of youth they had left. He leaned against the frigid window pane and shivered but didn’t pull away as he looked back out. The horizon was starting to change colors, black fading to dark blue and gray. They’d have to put off training for the day to shovel off the paths and roofs to keep them from caving in.

“Mike.”

“Mm?”

Toes shifted, curled. The hand over his squeezed just a bit, ran a thumb across his knuckles. “… The tea’s good.”

A soft huff of laughter filled the silence and Mike kissed his palm before he slid off the window seat and slid an arm over Levi’s shoulders. “You can’t know that unless you taste it.”

Levi shrugged and leaned into it, away from the cold outside to the warm, soft body beside him. “Your tea is  _always_ good.”

Soft lips and tickling whiskers rasped across his temple. Mike was warm, solid. Something he would willingly melt into and never emerge from, not even if he absolutely had to. A sanctuary he never wanted to leave. “That’s not what you said at first.”

“That was an exception. That was fucking shit.” Somehow that laughter warmed him more than the tea he sipped at until it was all gone and he turned on the seat, pressed his face into Mike’s chest and curled his arms around that broad torso. He didn’t stay like that long, just enough to indulge his selfish side a little more. “C’mon. Let’s get ready. I wanna work with the gear some.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	21. Two Sugars (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Cannonverse AU  
> Thanks to the fantastic Hope for this~

He’d gotten a bit clumsier with age, particularly with the nearly lame leg of his that never healed up quite right. It wasn’t as bad as Mike’s hip which never stopped throbbing but it was bad enough that it left him lying in bed grumbling and groaning about the cold and the damp. His mind wasn’t quite what it used to be either but it was still sharp despite the forgetfulness and thankfully that was just of simple things - where he set a book down, where he left the pain medication, how Mike likes his new blend of tea.

But that was alright. For being in their fifties, they were doing well. More than well. Superb. Because despite the aches and pains, the lingering nightmares and fears, the formalities of life in the military and the ogling of the children who had never - would never - see a titan, all was good.

Levi wore his grays well, as proud of them as he was of the scars and indents that littered his body. He still crawled into bed every night with soft kisses and softer touches, making up for the nights where he’d stayed on the couch after some petty thing that had turned into an argument - thankfully few and far between - or after detaching so much from the world to relive their younger days that Mike had been forced on more than one occasion to slowly, gently, ease him into bed, coax him into drinking some medicine, and watch as Levi’s eyes fluttered shut, unable to stay open.

And Mike still caught him hobbling around with his horse from their military days - Dancer as Hanji had dubbed it - as he leaned on the old horse and murmured things Mike couldn’t hear, though it wasn’t hard to guess. They both missed the old days, though not necessarily the ones where they’d been running for their lives. Ones where they’d pounded their way across kilometers of land untouched by man with fresh air in their lungs and a world of endless possibilities ahead of them.

They missed it but that was what set Levi off the most - a simple comment could turn him into someone cold and bitter, someone still mourning the loss of countless comrades. Of his squad with Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Erd. Of losing the newer members - Sasha and Jean and Armin. Watching Erwin die mere hours before they’d claimed victory.

But Levi came to bed with offerings of his touches or to the table with a fresh pot of tea and their nice cups, the white ones with delicate leaves on the sides. They clattered when he set them down, no matter how hard he tried to ease them onto the table quietly. But Mike just smiled and brushed his wrist as he watched Levi pour and ready their tea until his hands stilled over a cup.

“It’s two sugars, right?”

“Just one darling, just one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (Okay it's like 4AM here and I've already saved 18 Chapters for drafts and like 90% of them are Mikeri and I just died because yes but no but yes)


	22. Take It Off (Erwin/Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erurimike with light NSFW  
> Requested by an anon~

It’s always been a weakness of theirs, something they don’t even try to fix - even they are guilty of their own guilty pleasures. And watching Levi gyrate in the air to a heavy, sultry beat as his hands raked down his bare chest, teasing nipples and tracing hard lines of muscle before he fingered the lacy black garter belt and the tops of his stockings was all the guilty pleasure Erwin and Mike needed. Levi let out little breathy sighs and soft moans as he cupped this cock through the matching panties, already hard and leaking with glistening little pearls of precum visible through the scanty design.

It was enough to make Mike’s mouth water and his knees ache from where his hands were digging in, something to keep from reaching out and tugging Levi onto his lap and worship his body with hard sucks that left galaxies imprinted on his skin and scratches that made his back a map of red lines with no beginning, no end. There was no doubt that similar thoughts were racing through Erwin’s head - he might have been better about hiding things on his face but his knuckles were white as he clutched at the edge of the bed.

A haughty smirk tugged Levi’s hips up as he pushed the top of the garter down, showing of hips dappled by large finger-shaped bruises that had faded away, barely visible. Reminders of how Levi had looked so glorious beneath them, stretched open on four of Erwin’s fingers and three of his as they’d littered him with marks that had lingered for days. Mike’s mouth was dry, his body aching as he held back, watched with utter rapture as Levi’s body moved, undulating and swaying, shadows from the lights catching him, making him something more than  _human_.

Erwin was the first one to break as the third song neared it’s end and Levi was no closer to being sprawled out on their bed, naked and flushed and filling the room, the whole house even with his wondrous noises. Levi thumbed at his panties, tugging them to the side just enough to see the puckered hole stretched wide by a thick black dildo.

“Take it off.”

His voice was a gravelly growl, one that sent shudders racing up Mike’s spine and heat pooling in his gut as he watched Levi still with lidded eyes. Levi cocked his head to the side and slunk a little closer, a dangerous sway to his hips as he traced the seam of black lace, thumbed the little white bow in the middle.

“What did you say?”

Erwin caught his jaw with gentle fingers, pressed their faces close as he whispered in Levi’s ear even as his other hand slid over to settle on Mike’s thigh. “You heard me. Take. It.  _Off_.”

Mike’s gut clenched as Levi’s cheeks flooded with a radiant scarlet, eyes finally glossing over. Levi pushed Erwin back and stalked over to the stereo. The noise descended as he did, head dipping low until the music was barely audible as he caught the straps, unclipped them, and slowly worked the garter off, still swaying and rocking to a faint beat. The panties came next, stepped out of with feline grace and a quiet moan as he looked back at them and pressed on the dildo on his way down. When he traced the tops of his stockings, digging into pale flesh and leaving red crescents behind Mike spoke up. “Leave them.”

Levi shot him a stare, heavy and blistering, but shrugged and slowly straightened up. Every step was calculated, measured, pure agony. It was worth every second to lick his way into that foul little mouth of his, to work together with Erwin to leave him mewling and thrashing and with eyes rolled so far back that only glimpses of gray were visible. Until Levi’s back curved so much it should have been impossible and he left deep red lines ingrained on their skin.

Worth it still as they settled together on top of messy sheets, bodies aching and chests heaving as they curved around Levi, his eyelids already fluttering shut. He and Erwin pressed soft kisses to his sweaty temples and tangled their hands together on his stomach, drowning in pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	23. Lavender and Aches (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Cannonverse AU  
> From when Hope really wanted a massage and spotted a prompt ;3

Mike reached up, rising onto his toes as he reveled in the pleasant ache of the stretch. It was good to be back in his own room, in a place that didn’t reek of Titans and fear and blood. One that smelled of him and Levi instead. A good change. Things had been hectic after the expedition, filled with planning on how to lure out the Female Titan and capture her and extract information. And now they were left with a girl trapped in a sort of crystal and no answers.  _Blocked no matter what we do. The MPs are bound to step in too_. He sighed and shook his head as he unbuttoned his shirt and set it aside - it could be taken down to the laundry in the morning.

He was about to start on his pants when the smell reached him, soft and full of lavender and pain, before quiet knocks on the door came. Levi came in without waiting in an answer and shut the door with a quiet click before he limped his way over to Mike’s desk and sank down with an audible sigh and a tight face. Mike eyed him as he worked off his jeans, watched the way Levi carefully stretched his leg out, the ankle swollen and a little discolored. Took in the crease between his eyes, the hard set to his jaw.

“Did you wrap your ankle?”

Levi rolled his eyes and nodded but there was less venom, more pain in the gestures. “‘Course I did. I’m not fucking stupid.”

“But you walked around without your crutch.”

Levi’s lips curled but it was a better reaction than it would have been had Mike mentioned opiates, usually was. It faded after a second and he sighed again as he slumped back in the chair, head dangling back and eyes shut. The lines beneath his eyes were stained dark, permanent etchings of sleepless nights and dreams haunted by familiar faces - dead ones at that. He’d always looked tired, even back when they’d chased him through the Underground and first recruited him. Now he just looked exhausted.

Mike crept over and settled a hand in Levi’s hair, pushing the soft black strands back. Levi leaned into the touch and another soft sigh escaped him as eyes fluttered, stilled. Mike’s mouth was dry, his tongue barely cooperating as he let the words clumsily leave, so louder than a breath. “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage? If you want.”

Cringe-worthy how even after so many years he could still stammer and struggle for words around Levi when he was so sure and certain around everyone else. Perhaps because around Levi it was easier to let go: they’d both been Humanity’s Strongest, knew how it felt to have everything depending on them and how they always had to stay together. Knew how much they needed to let all that weight go, even just for a few seconds. And with Levi, it was so much easier than it had ever been. Easier than breathing.

A gray eye cracked open and a second later a hand rose and settled on his cheek when he leaned down just a bit. “Depends. What’cha got in mind?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just gripped the edge of the desk and lurched up once more, all the weight on his good foot this time, one on Mike when he hobbled over to the bed, stripped, and nearly collapsed face-down on the small bed, thankfully not on the covers as he’d done countless times before.

Mike chuckled beneath his breath and quickly arranged things - a pillow under Levi’s ankle, a bottle of oil on the floor beside the bed, settled their bodies. Mike worked in silence as he oiled his hands up, rubbed them together until it was warm before he gently took Levi’s ankle and started to rub.

He flinched at first and hissed at the touch but it melted away into a quiet groan as Mike’s touch lightened, worked all the way from his ankle to his knee with methodical movements he’d memorized doing the same for countless other recruits and soldiers in their early trainee and Corps days. Habitually traced the scars the straps left firmly ingrained on their bodies amongst others - small thin ones where blades had shattered and shrapnel had hit them; where teeth had closed around them, hard enough to scar but not enough to main somehow; ones with pasts of homes they’d left years ago.

Levi gradually melted into the bed as he went, the flinches steadily fading and growing smaller until he barely shifted when Mike pressed into the swollen flesh as hard as he dared to. The sounds - hisses and groans and sighs - disappeared as well until all that was left were quiet mumbles muffled by pillows and slurred by sleep whenever he stirred enough and the rhythmic sounds of breathing.

Mike pressed a kiss to his ankle, rubbed a salve into it, wrapped it, and pulled the covers over Levi before he slid into the tiny bed as well, just barely big enough to fit them with Mike on his side and Levi sprawled out. He kissed the top of Levi’s head and smiled when he mumbled something before his hand settled on Levi’s wiry back.  _Good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	24. Safety (Mike/Nanaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MikeNana Canonverse AU  
> Requested by an anon (and my extremely shy friend)

Nanaba was crying when she died - the warm, sticky tears were one of the last things she felt - with the image of Mike being torn apart ingrained on her mind to replay as darkness crashed in. Not her life flashing before her eyes as everyone always said - there wasn’t much she would have wanted to see anyway - just Mike. Mike and blood and the monstrosities before them.

She was still crying when she jolted awake, pale blue sky greeting her, along with a thousand other things that rushed in all at once. She scrambled to her hands and knees and stared, mouth hanging wide open as everything slowly settled in. Gargantuan trees stood off to one side, a dark lake to the other, soft grass and rich-smelling earth beneath her that she pulled up by the handful, too lost to do anything else. Had to see if it was real because there was a feeling in her chest; she’d never been in a place like that before yet there was a sense of nostalgia - a feeling like she’d come home. Nanaba’s hands balled up, clumps of grass tossed about as she sagged back onto her heels, hollow and aching. _Is this death?_

Death with nothing but things she might as well have seen a thousand times. With no familiar faces. No one to answer her questions. No one to say “Good job. Your sacrifice wasn’t in vain. They beat the Titans in the end.” Nothing but the emptiness in a sense. But it had to be death. She remembered dying, remembered teeth sinking in and screaming, closing her eyes only to see Mike - him dying, his smile, the sparkle in his eyes. It  _had_ to be. No other rational explanation. Nothing else to believe.

“Hey Nana.” 

She froze, breath catching and eyes flying wide. Her hands trembled in the grass, tightened uncertainly, went slack as she turned around painfully slow with burning eyes and a truly unbearable ache in her chest that felt like it could tear her apart from the inside out. Mike stood a few feet away, all signs of the expedition - dirt, sweat, blood, filth - gone, his uniform too for a set of simple civilian attire. But there was still the same old familiar glint in his eyes. He smiled, small and warm and full of everything she’d fallen so heavily for. Nanaba sank back as fresh tears streaked friery paths down her cheeks with a vengeance, no potential of holding them back.  _Dreaming. I’m dreaming._

“You’re not, Nana. I’m right here.”

When Mike knelt down beside her, touched her shoulder, leaned in close he still smelled the same, felt the same, looked the same. Nanaba let him pull her in and crush her into his chest as she heaved with rough full-body sobs, everything from the last who knew how long pouring out and out in endless tide. His hands, large and rough but still as gentle as always, traced down her back and tangled in her hair like he’d done so many times before - in bed, in deserted halls, high up in trees after training. “We’re here Nana. I’m here. It’s okay now. We’re safe.”

She wanted to laugh, to choke out how she always felt safe in his arms, no matter what, but she couldn’t. Just dug her fingers in tighter as she sobbed harder, uncontrolled - not that she gave a damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	25. Unsaid (Erwin/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eruri Canonverse AU  
> Requested by an anon~

Between the two of them they were so tight-lipped with their words that almost nothing could escape.

From birth Erwin had to learn how to curb his words, to speak not with the voice of a child but with that of someone years more mature and older, had to build a facade that he had steadily perfected over the years until it was as it was now - nearly impenetrable.  

Levi had cultivated his in the Underground when he was slitting throats and picking pockets, spreading his legs for money and lying his way out of situations that could have easily gone wrong - anything to survive another day, hell, another  _minute_. But he wasn’t as careful as his words after a while, or even his emotions.

Litanies of “Erwin” gasped out as their sweaty bodies came together behind closed doors and under the cover of darkness, words drenched with passion and things he couldn’t explain; “Beautiful” when they had stood together in the trees at dusk after a long day of training, though his eyes hadn’t been trained on the sunset; “I love you”, abrupt, non warning, surprising even him as Levi cradled Erwin’s remaining hand.

But he hadn’t flinched when Erwin hadn’t said a word back and stared - he’d merely shrugged and remained for another hour, redirecting the conversation back to battle plans instead of frivolous, deadly confessions of love. Things hadn’t really become tense after that but it had been impossible to deny the change. For a while he’d bit his tongue, held his words, was more tentative with the way he touched Erwin as though at any second he could be seared.

It didn’t last,  _couldn’t_.

Not with the way his entire being brought him to Erwin time and time again, crossing the distances made by words - or sometimes the lack of them. Erwin wouldn’t say those things - they no longer fit properly in his mouth, perhaps never had or would if Levi was being brutally honest. But his actions were enough to replace them. Always had been. Always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	26. In The AM (Eren/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri Canonverse AU  
> Requested by an anon

It was late when Eren stirred beside him, body uncurling from around him with a soft sigh. His fingers tightened over Levi’s steady heart, pressing gently into flesh he’d warmed before his hand relaxed, shifted and drifted down to Levi’s abdomen. A soft hum, legs shifting against sheets, silence, and then a quiet voice thick and slurred with sleep rasped in his ear, familiar. Deadly. One that would bring him to his knees if Eren so desired. “Levi?”

“Go back to sleep,” he murmured back, just as quiet but far more clear. He caught Eren’s hand, long fingers fluttering against his hand as he tugged it back up to his heart. It felt right there, made him feel whole when that warm hand roughened by the maneuvering gear and combat practice and chores settled there. Like a piece that had been missing for years but had finally found its way to its rightful place.

Soft lips curled against the top of his head. Hair fluttered as Eren exhaled and pressed closer, eradicating what little room between them was left, not that there had been much in the first place. Levi liked to say Eren was the one who brought them close together and bed and in part, it was him, but he did it as well - pressed their bodies close even on muggy summer nights just so he could melt into Eren. The scent of his lavender soap lingered on Eren’s skin, nearly made him roll over to kiss the young man, to bury his face in his neck and breath in that sweet, musky scent. He held back by a thread, only those arms holding him in place by a tenuous thread.

“Don’t wanna,” Eren mumbled with another huff that broke off into a jaw-cracking yawn.

“I don’t care. You need to sleep.” Needed because despite it all - the fact that he’d shot up at least ten centimeters, the fact that he was now solidly built, the fact that he’d lost almost all the baby fat - he was still growing. Needed it when he could get it because nightmares from the expeditions, the deaths warped his sleep enough as it was, kept him awake so long that he would drag around the day after.

“You do too.”

“I was working on it.” That wasn’t really it. Sleep had always been elusive for him, even more so after joining the Survey Corps.

“Sorry…” Eren’s fingers tightened over his heart, fingertips pressing into his flesh again like he was trying to reach his heart, to cradle it with a special sort of reverence. “Just dreamed of you. You were so beautiful…”

Soft lips pressed to the shell of his ear and he felt those sweet, soft breaths even out once more as Eren drifted back to sleep. He squeezed Eren’s hand again and managed to find ways to press their bodies even closer. “Idiot…”


	27. In The Stratosphere (Eren/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri Hot Air Balloon AU  
> Requested by an anon

Up so high the air was clear, fresh. Even the scent of their coffee and banana bread didn’t linger, whipped away by the wind wreath in around them, carrying them to places and destinations unknown.

All around were others in similar balloons, a riot of colors above, below, to every side in the endless expanse of sky. Even so they were so far off that they’d have to scream to be heard by another ballon, need binoculars to see more than tiny little blobs. And that suited him perfectly. It meant that it was only him, Eren, the sky, and the thought of endless possibilities. Of drifting all the way to France, lighting down on some random countryside with nothing but the clothes on their backs and the warmth that they gave each other. And the air balloon.

Eren had draped himself over the side, a radiant smile and dancing turquoise eyes lighting up his face as he took the world in. Levi couldn’t hold back his own, no matter how absurd it felt. Not when Eren looked so bright. Hair tossed back, eyes half shut, shirt pressed flat against his front. He might have been a god of wind with the way he looked so at home with it, how it looked like at any moment he’d tip over the side bust instead of falling, he’d glide, soar up through the heavens. Utter perfection.

Eren reached over and caught his hand, tugged him over across the basket, their feet steady even as it shifted beneath them, like the rocking of of a boat. Eren’s fingers were tentative, like he wasn’t sure if touching Levi would break him or not. And maybe he would, faced by a smile that could bring him to his knees, make him shatter and dissolve into nothing. In those warm, gentle hands with the cool winds playfully tugging on their clothes, it was hard to believe that could ever happen.

He tasted like coffee and hazelnut creamer when he reeled Levi in for a kiss. Teeth nipped their way in as their mouths slotted together, tongues twisting together as fingers wound through hair with gentle tugs. It left him trembling, clinging to Eren, fingers tangled into his shirt as he pressed closer, closer. They broke away with soft pants, grip on each other only tightening.

“It’s so beautiful up here… I wish we could stay forever. Just you ‘n me ‘n the sky. That’s all I’d ever need.”

Levi clutched Eren’s shirt harder, so hard it was bound to wrinkle, heart thrumming in his chest too fast to bear. “We will. One day we will.”

Eren smiled into his hair, pressed them closer as a stiff breeze made the basket tremble for a moment before it stilled once more. “We’ll go all over. See the world. Do whatever we want. Just me and you…” And nothing could have possibly made that better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (Tbh I find these very interesting but heights and I do not mix x.x)


	28. Words (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Canonverse AU  
> Requested by the dahling Hope~

It was foolish to think that the stars were there just for them but late at night when all the soldiers were cloistered away in the barracks or their rooms and only the chirp of crickets and rustle of leaves filled the air, it was easy to think that, or that the world was theirs and only theirs. All it took was a blanket - somewhat scratchy and heavy with the scent of horses - beneath them and a thermos of tea, sometimes a few small sweets that Mike had brought back from Sina as well. Jackets and cloaks left behind, straps vacant from their usual places. Soft sighs and softer words. After a long day there was nothing better than tucking his head into the crook of Mike’s neck and listening to the words that would rumble out in that deep, soothing voice as fingers worked through his hair and rubbed at his spine.

“Think about the things we’ll see when we push the Titans back.” They’d weave images of places together. Places where water stretched on forever, so salty that it couldn’t be drunk yet animals still lived in it,  _thrived_. Ones where there were mountains as far as they could see with snow year-round - “Too fucking cold for me,” Levi would always grumble. Areas where trees were always green. Where there was nothing but endless stretches of blue above and gold below, covering the earth until the soil was hidden.

“We’ll build a house.” A little cottage perhaps, small enough to not be a pain in the ass to clean but big enough that Hanji and Erwin and their other fellow soldiers could visit, perhaps even spend the night. One made of bricks and wood and erected by their hands - no one else’s. Certainly with horses. Perhaps enough that they could make money off breeding and selling them, though Mike would be hard-pressed to part with them after he named them.

“You’re so beautiful.” Even after years of having Mike whisper that, the awe had yet to dim from his voice. The heat still climbed up into his cheeks, relentless and unforgiving. Always when he least expected it too. On the cusp of sleep, curled up in those thick, strong arms; standing on branches twenty meters above the ground; finishing a fighting routine that more often than not ended with Mike on his ass; beneath the stars as they lay on the grass in their own private little world when neither of them could sleep, too haunted by nightmares and memories to close their eyes or for some other reason.

Other things were said. A thousand, a million things swallowed up by the endless sky above and the darkness around as they listened to each other’s words, heartbeats with bated breaths, not daring to miss a beat, a syllable. So many things that he repeated to himself whenever Mike wasn’t there to breathe them himself.

Nowadays it wasn’t like that. There were no soft words to break the silence, just the ones left in his head; the sweets were bitter, even if they were the exact same as before; there was too much tea for just him, .The blanket was too big for one but he couldn’t bear to get another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	29. A Little Longer (Eren/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri Medieval(?) AU with Spriggan!Levi  
> Requested by an anon

“Human, get your filthy hand off me.”

Eren screamed, anything but dignified as he jerked his hands away like he’d touched hot coals and staggered back, heels catching on roots and rocks. He landed on his back amidst the leaf litter, hands clenched on tree roots as he stared up at the canopy overhead, heart hammering in his chest.  _What the fuck was that_. Something shifted in the gloom of the trees, something dark and mysterious and probably  _very fucking dangerous_.

Eren scrabbled at the roots and ground beneath him and shoved himself upright, back pressed hard into the bark of the tree as the  _thing_ came closer. Leaves drifted lazily around it, carried by a breeze that didn’t even exist. Soft brown bark and wood shifted, moving just like flesh would as the creature tipped its head, the slender branches poking out from dark moss rustling the lowest branches. Nostrils flared as some sort of eyelid flicked over silver eyes, the slitted pupils expanding slightly as it stared at Eren for a long moment. He wasn’t breathing, frozen in place and tongue glued to the roof of his mouth as he stared back at the thing, beautiful, serene,  _terrifying_.

It shifted, a hand with long, thin finger-like appendages tipped with claws rising. Eren’s hand shot for the rosary around his neck, fumbling for a moment before he jerked it out, beads clacking and the glossy black cross swaying as he stuttered out a prayer. “G-God, o merciful God, d-don’t let me die.  _Please_ , spare my life, let me live another day. I promise I’ll do better. I won’t steal bread anymore, I’ll thank mother, I’ll-”

“Why are you praying?”

The well of words dried up and Eren stared at the  _thing_ as it cocked its head again, leaned closer as its nose twitched. So close he could see the small mushrooms sprouting along its neck, the lichen spreading across the ridges of its stomach, the buds of flowers working through the rise and fall of the wooden flesh, the way soft golden light seeped out of cracks in at the joints. It leaned closer. _I’m gonna pass out. Oh fuck, I’m gonna pass out. What the fuck did I do? I swear I didn’t do any drugs. Maybe Jean slipped me something. Fucking asshole. Oh God… I’m gonna die._

“I know you speak. Say something. I won’t kill you.” The creature’s eyes narrowed slightly, voice dropping as the leaves swirling through the branches on its head started to whirl about faster. “Unless you plan on trying to kill or rob me. That would be foolish at best.”

“N-n-no!” Eren gasped out as he scrabbled at the roots beneath him, fruitlessly trying to push himself back a little further. “I-I-I just… I was just taking a walk, promise!”

The creature studied him for a moment before it leaned back onto two toe-like protrusions on its feet, arms crossing across its knees. With a little distance between them he could feel his heart slow, the initial panic subsiding enough that he could regain some sort of control over his trembling mess of a body. That translucent lid swept back across those silver eyes as the creature bobbed its head closer, nose and mouth twitching.

“What do they call you?”

“Eren…”

The creature  _smiled_ , wooden lips twitching up as its fingers wriggled. “Eren…” It rolled his name on whatever was in its mouth, mouthing it a few more times before it blinked and refocused on him. “They call me Levi. High Spriggan. Keeper of these woods and the caverns.”

Eren’s mouth moved but nothing came out, all his words gone, mind a blank slate. Keeper? Caverns?  _Spriggan_? Those were things of myths, things that were supposed to have died out hundreds of years ago leaving behind only stories and their “hearts”, though that had never been verified.

The spriggan smirked and shifted a little, long limbs and fingers moving with idle, careless grace no human could possibly possess. And then it went perfectly still, silver eyes frozen straight on Eren’s as he tightened his grip on the roots beneath him, limbs jittering even though his heart wasn’t thrumming with terror again.

He waited, counting the seconds beneath shaky breaths. He didn’t dare look away, almost didn’t dare to blink as one minute slipped by, then two without the spriggan moving, timelessly still as a tree or a rock. When the fourth minute passed he sighed, and looked away, unable to keep looking into those unfathomable silver eyes. If the thing hadn’t killed him yet it hopefully wouldn’t. Still, he kept his movements slow as he rose though his hand remained clamped around the rosary, not that it could do much if the legends were right. Something about turning clothes inside out, pure iron maybe - something that he seriously lacked, apparently desperately  _needed_.

_Go. If I go now maybe it won’t kill me._ But instead of moving to flee he reached forward, hands trembling as his fingers hovered over the branches on the spriggan’s head. Delicate cobwebs had been spun beneath some of the tines, if that was what he could call them - they looked too much like deer antlers in some places. In some places the wood had chipped away, revealing fresher, lighter colored wood in its place. One had broken off entirely, leaving behind only a jagged stump with thin golden lines woven through the circles inside, just like one would find on a stump or log.

_If I touch it, will it be warm?_  He hadn’t seen its chest rise or fall for breath but it had sniffed the air around him, had moved and  _spoken_. Surely if it was living it would be warm.

It shifted abruptly, head tipping back and pupils going to the thinnest of slits. Eren jerked back, heart lurching to a new pace as he slammed back against the tree. Those silver eyes clung to his face only this time they weren’t so unreadable as its fingers clicked together before they bumped against Eren’s ankle, touching but not curling around it.

“Are you leaving?” This time, his words were gone for a completely different reason as he stared down, helpless. But all the fear was gone, disappeared the second those eyes had cleared and opened up, just a little. “Please. Stay.”

“… Just for a bit longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	30. Therapy With Bread Is Good Therapy (Erwin/Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erumike Canonverse AU  
> Requested by an anon

Kneading bread dough was oddly therapeutic, particularly after long missions where the casualties had been so great that the reminder dragged at everyone, lingered everywhere. It was good to work out one’s anger until their fingers ached and their arms were numb. A good way to feel useful outside of just slashing up Titans and tidying up the castle.

And, it had become something enjoyable to do with Mike. Where words normally filled the air they worked in silence, all the thoughts and weight of paperwork and Titans and the future of humanity disappearing from their shoulders as their fingers delved into dough. Mike was the mastermind behind it all, always adding something new or different and sniffing carefully as he directed Erwin, still hopelessly new to the whole business of bread-kneading.

Typically he was the one who took care of the other things - cut the ingredients for the stew, filed the paperwork, filled out form after form, checked on the supplies. But Mike was persuasive, had lured him into the business of breadmaking with soft kisses and quiet promises of the benefits, the  _alone time_. That was all it had taken to get Erwin into the kitchen, elbow-deep in dough.

Soft lips brushed his temple as a warm hand settled on his hip, a thumb sneaking up to rub at the spot above his pants. He didn’t have the sharp nose like Mike but it was hard to miss the scent that clung to him: flour, soap, dirt, sweat. Everything that came together and made the scent he missed when his bed was empty when he traveled to the capital with Shadis and the other higher ranked officers.

“That’s good,” Mike murmured quietly, “The first batch is almost done. Just shape them now.”

“Roger that, captain.”

That earned him a slap on the ass and a grin as Mike darted out of reach, mustache twitching and eyes bright, ensnaring him like a web with a fly. Those eyes could erase anything, could make a man give up his firstborn or make a lesser person go weak in the knees. And Erwin was more than happy to be one of those lesser people.

Erwin slowly, carefully rolled the dough into lumps that would eventually become loaves, full of little seeds and herbs from their stores - poppy, rosemary, so on. It made meals far less bland, made the soldiers a little happier to have something other than tasteless bread.

Mike breezed by him with an easy smile as he balanced two trays loaded with golden loaves of bread, their heavenly scent hitting him a moment later. Erwin chuckled and kept moulding the new ones as he watched Mike stick them in the cooling racks where other loaves were already waiting. “Mike, I think you missed your calling with baking and all.”

The blond glanced over, mitts halfway off as he shrugged. His smile was easy, sweet as he came back over and pulled Erwin away from the counter, shushing him when he protested, sticky dough still all over his hands that Mike ignored as his hands settled at the base of Erwin’s spine. A familiar tickle came as Mike leaned close, lips a breath apart, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Maybe, but I’m okay with that. ‘Cause I met you going into the military.”

Dough be damned, Erwin grabbed by the collar of his shirt and closed the distance, a smile on his lips and breathy words barely escaping before Mike’s mouth was over his. “God, you’re such a sap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (I'm so terrible with titles like wow and it doesn't help that it's like 2AM)


	31. Sap (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri Canonverse AU  
> Requested by an anon

Levi nestled closer to Mike, chin resting on his shoulder as he hummed quietly. Gentle fingers worked down his back, kneading at the knots and tight spots as he murmured quiet things into his ear. Just soft words, sweet nothings that his listened to with half an ear as he flitted in and out of a light doze. After a long day suspended dozens of meters up in the air with blades clenched in their hands it was all too easy to succumb to the easy touches, to those bright blues that lured him away from paper work.

Mike traced the lines where the gear bit into, indentations - practically scars - from years of use that they both sported, along with others. Ones where blades had broken or they’d smashed into trees or teeth had caught them. Terrible scars but Mike traced them with a sort of reverence that made Levi let out muted sighs and melt into Mike. His mustache twitched against Levi’s ear as he smiled and blew gently on the cartilage, fingers stilling on his back. “Tired?”

Levi huffed and squirmed a bit before he managed to pull his head from Mike’s shoulder to peer at him with bleary eyes. “What was your first clue?” A hand left his back to cup his cheek and he pressed into it, nearly moaning at the warmth, at the way Mike’s finger slowly slid across his cheek to touch the deep bags beneath his eyes, skin stained dark by countless sleepless nights. The blond smiled again, a tiny quirk of his lips.

Levi leaned in, couldn’t resist the scent that beckoned him, the eyes that dared him. Mike met him with a soft mouth, a slow-burning fire barely masked within. The hand on his back tightened and slipped down from his spine to his waist, thumbing the warm flesh on the inside of his hip bone. They pulled apart too soon, breaths melding and smiles flickering across their faces, too good to resist. “Levi, can I tell you a secret?”

“Secrets don’t make for trust between comrades,” he grumbled back before he leaned forward enough to press their foreheads together. “What is it?”

Mike’s smile was full of teeth, eyes sparkling as he squeezed Levi’s hip. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful.”

“You fuckin’ sap.”

“It’s what you make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence~


	32. Here, Kitty Kitty (Eren/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri Modern AU  
> Requested by an anon

“Levi! Levi, have you seen the…  _Oh_.” Eren stilled in the doorway, hand frozen on the knob as he stared in, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, his words long forgotten. Levi stared right back, expression almost identical to Eren’s as he slowly, slowly put the orange kitten in his hands back in the cardboard box that occupied their bed. More tiny mewls erupted, frantic as little heads - three, five, seven - poked up above the sides, a mixture of whites and browns and a lone orange one. The kittens twisted their heads, little noses twitching and paws patting at the lip of the box.

“… Levi, why are there kittens on our bed?”

He had the decency to flush and look away, back to the box full of squirming bodies as Eren slowly crept in. The box wasn’t the only new addition - on the floor beside the bed there was a sizeable pet bed, creamy on the outside with black paw prints dotting it and a black inside, mostly hidden by a small bag of cat food, a litter pan, and a few toys.

“Well,” Levi mumbled as he caught one of the kittens, a gray tabby, as it clambered out of the box. “I was leaving work and I saw a box by the dumpsters with a cat lying next to it. She was dead and these poor scraps were practically screaming. So I brought them home.”

He shrugged as he ran a thumb across the gray tabby’s forehead before gently setting it back in the box with its mewling siblings. Eren settled a hand on Levi’s shoulder and those piercing gray eyes rose to meet his, silently pleading. He glanced at the box as the little felines fell silent, quietly purring instead as they butted up against Levi’s hand that he’d left dangling in the box. One of their soft blue towels lined the bottom and several of the kittens were kneading it, eyes shut and startlingly loud purrs leaving their tiny bodies. “Have you fed them?”

“Yeah, a few minutes before you came.”

“Have you named them?”

Levi smirked and caught Eren’s hand, squeezing it gently as they stared at the cats. “Not all of them.”

“… We’re not keeping them all.”

Levi tugged him down for a kiss, eyes sparkling. “Of course.”

Eren couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head in disbelief. He knew they’d end up keeping at least half, if not all if Levi asked. He just couldn’t resist, not when it meant seeing that beautiful smile that could light up the world. He’d even let Levi give them the weird names he tended to give animals, just for that smile. “The orange one is Mrs. Nesbitt.”

“… Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> (Literally the most popular thing I ever posted with 64 notes. It really made me happy because eeey, not a popular writer ^^; Also I've never seen Toy Story and I asked a friend for a cat name and she suggested Mrs. Nesbitt and tags are how I found out that she is in Toy Story)


	33. Used (Erwin/Levi/Eren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by typeriter on tumblr from a writing meme - #19. "You... you used me"  
> Modern!AU

“You… you used me.” 

Eren at least had the decency to blush, ears a dark crimson as he shuffled his feet and tangled his fingers into his hair, tugging gently. He  _ almost _ looked ashamed, but he was beautiful, ridiculously so, as he stood there and shot Erwin a weak grin. “Ah… sorry?” 

Erwin shook his head and crossed his arms as he narrowed cool blue eyes at his lover, determined to not give in to those beautiful turquoise doe eyes. “Not good enough, Eren. I’ve basically done your history homework for the last week! You can pay for takeout in return.” 

The student thrust his bottom lip out in a pout as he cocked a hip and cranked up the strength of that pleading stare. “ _ Please _ , Erwin?” 

The blond forced his eyes away - that look was positively deadly when it came to getting Eren what he wanted. “No, Eren.” 

“Aw, c’mon, I’ll-” 

“Oi, Eren.” They both glanced over to the table where Levi was bent over paperwork, glasses halfway down his nose and ink smudged at the corner of his mouth. “You’re paying, and you aren’t getting out of it. You didn’t pay last time, you fucking twerp.” 

The brunet puffed his cheeks out and slumped against the wall, defeated, as he eyed them. “You two are so mean.” 

Levi merely rolled his eyes as he flicked Eren off and stabbed at the paper with a harsh finger - though the tiny, if a bit exasperated smile, betrayed him. “‘Mean’ would be making you fill this out when you can’t even add sometimes.” 

“I can so add!” 

“Fine, but you’re absolutely lost when it gets anywhere past algebra.” 

Eren huffed and stuck his tongue out at Levi as he gestured wildly with his hands, the movements impossible as always to contain. “I can’t help that I don’t give a fuck about it. I mean, it’s not like I need algebra or trig or whatever to teach  _ English _ .” 

Levi shrugged as he scrawled more numbers down and Erwin chuckled to himself as  he watched the two bicker for a few minutes more before the heavy weight of those sea green eyes settled on him again. Warm fingers traced along his spine before Eren draped himself across Erwin’s back, just tall enough to settle his chin on his shoulder without stretching. “Erwin…” he murmured, “Please? Just this one last time? I promise I’ll put what I save towards taking you two to some decent place to eat for our anniversary.” 

“Eren,” he and Levi intoned together, then glanced at each other with amused smirks before Erwin continued. “Then we’d just have to buy food for you when you go back to your dorm.” 

“Oh, shut up. I can’t help that I’m a broke-as-fuck college student. At least I graduate next year!” 

“Ah yes,” Levi drawled, “Graduating with, how much was it? Thirty thousand in debt?” 

“Hey, that’s not bad for six years! I needed my Masters!” 

Erwin twisted around in Eren’s grasp and pressed a finger to his open lips. Wide green eyes snapped back to him as his mouth slowly fell shut, lips soft as they closed, almost tickling Erwin’s finger in a strange way as they went. A chair scraped against the floor, loud in the deafening quiet of their apartment, and Levi sidled up behind Eren, just barely visible overtop his shoulder - something that forever irked Levi to no end. He rose higher as he rocked onto his tip toes and looped his arms around Eren’s neck so that they were all tangled up close together, Eren pressed tight between their bodies. “We’ll pay,” Levi breathed, “But so help me God, if Jean texts me that you’re sleeping in class, I  _ will _ dropkick you off the roof.” 

“Okay!” Levi ducked in and pressed a kiss to Eren’s right cheek and Erwin pecked the left before they pulled apart and left the brunet standing there, an idiotic grin on his face.

As Levi grabbed the menus and Erwin rummaged for his cell they exchanged a look, something soft with smiles and laughter. It was all too amusing to drag it out before they finally gave in - thankfully they managed to do so before Eren unleashed that hurt-puppy look. The one they couldn’t resist. Levi always crumbled first beneath its might, which was funny for all of two seconds before Eren turned it onto him. Still, it didn’t change the facts, or the unspoken message they exchanged with that look.  _ We’re so screwed, but we love it, don’t we? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	34. Brave (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of the modern Trans!Levi AU  
> Contains trans/homophobia, mentions of drugs, and child abuse

**Workout Partner Needed - m4m (Sina)**

**I go to a gym with a bunch of conservative shit for brains (cheapest and closest, no alternatives) three days a week (MWF) at 630PM. I just need a guy to come with me and be willing to workout & keep those fuckers off my back. I can get you in for free w/ my membership**

**Don’t bother messaging if you’re gonna be a prick or want anything else**

Mike smiled, amused, as he hovered over the reply button, nibbling on his lip as he eyed it. He  _ did _ need to get back to working out now that his workload had lessened a little, and his gym membership had expired - Zoe had made the most of it in his place though. He mulled over things for another minute or two before he clicked and entered into the box.

**Hi. I’m interested in joining. If you’re still looking I’d like to help out. Wouldn’t mind the workout either**

Zoe poked over his shoulder as he hit send, their strong scent too obvious too miss, impossible to sneak up with. Bitter coffee was practically ingrained into their clothes, that and strong chemicals. The price of being a forensics investigator he supposed. 

“Craigslist? Really Mike? What are you even doing?” He shrugged and settled back in his chair as his friend stole the mouse from him and clicked a few times before they hummed quietly. “Makes sense. Just don’t get killed. I’d hate to have to identify a messy body belonging to you. But I can see why he’d want someone to come with him - going to gyms sucks in general, but he probably works there or something. Or at least nearby, which would explain it. Lemme guess - you won’t let him pay you?” 

“Not a cent.” 

“Of course. Well, good luck, blondie. I’ve gotta go analyze corpses.” He rolled his eyes and watched as Zoe snagged their travel mug of coffee, a bagel, and their satchel before they darted out, muttering curses around their bagel as they went. When he glanced back he had a message. A date, time, and an address. Mike smiled as he fired back a message before he slid on his shoes and ducked out of the flat too, whistling along to some peppy song as he drove to his workplace.  _ Hopefully this’ll go smoothly. _

* * *

 

Levi tugged his gym bag closer, worrying his lip as he loitered outside, heart thumping a little faster with every minute that ticked by.  _ He's bailed. He did it for a laugh. Or maybe he'll show up and he'll harass me too. Fuck him if he does. I'll rip his tongue out myself _ . 

A car rolled past, pulled onto a lane, and found a spot. Doors opened, closed. A ginger girl walked past him without a second glance. Levi glanced at his phone. Quarter after six.  _ He still has fifteen minutes _ . 

“Hey, are you Levi?” His head snapped up at the deep, rich voice, anxiety twisting his gut into solid knots. A  _ massive _ man with shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and thick arms bulging with muscles crossed framing a chest that strained against his shirt stood a meter or two away. He would've looked more intimidating if he hadn't had that questioning puppy-esque look on his face and a soft smile that coaxed Levi to relax a little. 

“Yeah. I guess you're Mike?” 

“Yep. Nice to meet you, Levi.” His hand engulfed Levi's, rough and warm and gentle as he tentatively slotted their hands together and shook. 

“Likewise. So… you sure it's okay? I know it's not the best area, but-” 

“Levi, what matters is that you're safe and comfortable. People in the community are persecuted too much. So I want to help.” 

Levi flushed and nodded before he jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, all crumpled and distressed at best, but it was money nevertheless. “Here. I know it's not much, but it should…” 

He trailed off as Mike shook his head, an amused lilt to his mouth as he shifted his weight. “I don't want your money, Levi. Keep it. You need it more than I do.” 

He held the bills out for a moment more before he crammed them back in his pocket with a nod. “Okay… thanks.” That’d buy him another month of treatments at least, cover what the company insurance couldn’t. When he managed to get cleared for them anyway. He shuffled his feet, the silence between them too fucking awkward, until he jerked his head toward the doors behind him. “Wana start?” 

“Sure.” 

The gym itself was decent for a an almost twenty dollar monthly fee, but fuck it would be worth it. And it didn’t look too disgusting either - just reeked of sweat and assholes with too much testosterone or egos bigger than their bulging muscles. Mike trailed after him as they wove through the machines to the locker room. Thankfully the giant didn’t question when he ducked into the stalls with his gym bag rather than stripping out in the middle of the damn locker room like the others. 

He slipped another tight sports bra on over the first with a grimace, then glared at the stall walls, blissfully free of dick tags and cell numbers, as he wiggled into a pair of gym shorts - the tiny kind that barely covered his ass. He couldn’t bear to part with them, not when they were so  _ comfy _ . The fuckheads out there could suck it if they said anything about it, though he couldn’t bite back the curls of anxiety that threatened to swamp him as he slid his shoes back on, unlocked the door, and stalked out. Most of the men had left, all but a few, and the two that were left were too preoccupied with tying shoes and adjusting fancy exercise wrist bands to pay attention as he slipped past and slunk over to where he’d left Mike. 

The blond was turned away, his movements slow as he tucked his phone into his back and tugged out a shirt, his thick, taut muscles flexing with every move and Levi stilled, eyes wide as he stared. Mike was fucking  _ built _ \- hell, he looked like he belonged in a professional gym doing God knew what classes. And he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his jaw go a little slack for a moment before another thing caught his eyes. 

The marks on his back made him freeze, the strips of dark pink scar tissue stark against his tanned flesh, groupings of small, circular, almost purplish marks. Levi balked and nearly took a step back, but Mike glanced over his shoulder before he could. His smile was soft, weary,  _ haunted _ as he tugged a black shirt over his torso. “Don't worry. They're not recent.” 

Levi let out a shuddering breath and nodded slowly before he ducked past Mike, crammed his bag into a locker, and slapped a lock on it. He didn't trust half the assholes, not nearly enough. Mike did the same and they left the locker room with silence between them, a little strained but not quite as awkward as it had been before they'd walked in. And his presence was strangely soothing as they slipped across the gym floor, drawing eyes as they went. Levi wasn’t certain whether it was him or Mike who was the source of their scrutiny, but it left his fingers twitching. 

They started on the treadmills first, an easy walk at first. Mike hit the sprint first, exactly six minutes and thirty-seven seconds in - not that Levi watched him or the way he steadily notched the speed up or the way his cheeks barely flushed with exertion as he gazed forward to something unknown because even though his eyes were on the TV they sure as shit weren’t focused on it. Levi dragged his eyes away and focused on his own running after that until his pace quickened to match Mike’s. 

They abandoned the treadmills after twenty minutes to stretch. Levi had to bite his cheek and fix a glare on his toes or his fingers to keep his eyes from straying to Mike as he loosened his long limbs.  _ Stop ogling. It’s stupid. You’re just surprised that he’s so built. Hell, he probably has a platinum to some swanky place uptown. Just here to goof off in his freetime. Fuck- _ “Levi,” Mike’s soft baritone voice slice through his thoughts and he started. Those baby blue eyes were unreadable, his brow scrunched, but he smiled as he straightened up. “You might want to switch stretches. You’ve been holding that for over a minute.” 

Levi huffed but shifted into another stretch.  _ Just drop it. At least he’s here _ . When they parted that night a little after eight, their bodies coated with sweat and muscles aching - well, Levi’s certainly were, though he doubted Mike felt a thing being such a muscular behemoth and all - Mike passed his phone over. “It’s easier than emails. Quicker too. And more cost effective.” 

Levi just hummed in response and handed it back before they said their goodbyes and parted, Mike to his car and Levi to the bus. And even though he woke up aching from head to toe he still couldn’t help but smile. One successful workout down, more to go - and with an interesting guy to say the least.

* * *

 

He didn't ask about the scars that littered Mike's back and the blond didn't press him for the ones that marred him - a mutual understanding that the topics were off limits. They easily settled into a routine as the weeks slipped by - fairly minimal contact and words, but a comfortable silence as they jogged and lifted and worked out. 

A part of Levi ached to change the simplistic nature of their conversations, to increase them, but he bit his cheek instead. The silence sucked and he hated it in a way, but it was still infinitely better than being forced to listen to some dumbass workout junkie prattle on about this workout and that diet and blah fucking blah blah blah. It was nice. Easy. 

And despite the minimal words he still learned about Mike. He was twenty-six; graduated college with a Bachelor’s with some business degree; he had a pretty good job with a bank, something with computers. And in exchange Levi gave some information about himself. Twenty-four; senior year of college, delayed after having dropped out to work and spending a handful of months in a mental ward. Small things. Neither pried, never demanded information. And it worked. 

But he couldn’t keep his eyes from Mike for long, especially not when he peeled his shirt off and draped it over the treadmill or set it nearby. “ _ Goals _ ,” he muttered to himself as he peeled his eyes away from Mike once more. It was almost surprising how readily he stripped it, especially with the all too obvious scars, but whenever one of the other individuals in the gym approached he easily deflected the questions. Too practiced.  _ Kinda like me. Except I’ll never get that comfortable. I’ll be stuck like this forever. _

He bit his cheek and focused on his reps, squats with a twenty kilograms on each side. His calves burned, but compared to the meager twenty he’d managed when they’d first started coming, the forty-five he was at was a significant improvement, especially with more weight. He breathed out the last five reps and eased the bar back into place before he snagged his water bottle, rolled his shoulders, and eyed Mike. 

The blond was flat on his back, steadily pumping a bar with forty, no, fifty kilograms of weight, eyes firmly fixed on the bar and one earbud in. He raised the bar ten more times, muscles flexing and shifting in ways that had Levi frozen in place, before Levi felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Before he slowly twisted around and a tall guy with dark brown hair and low-hanging gray shorts a few meters away. 

The thin-lipped smile the man flashed him was malicious at best and he bit his cheek harshly as he turned away and pressed an earbud in. His chest was tight, painfully so, and he wasn’t entirely sure he was breathing right anymore as his muscles locked. “What?” the guy laughed, “Can’t I talk to a pretty gal? Though, you’d be better if you weren’t duckin’ into the men’s and hidin’ your boobs and cuttin’ off all your hair, ya know?” 

Levi glared at the ground as he crunched his bottle and choked on the rage, the desperate need to hurl a weight at the man’s face. A heavy clunk caught his ears, then soft footsteps. A warm hand settled on his shoulder and Mike’s white and black shorts swished into view. “Go the fuck away, alright? We’re trying to work out, so keep to yourself. He’s done nothing to you, you imbecile, so just go. No, don’t say anything. Don’t fucking look over here again. Just go and don’t bother us again.”

“Fine, you little fucker. Have fun with your lil’ toy.” 

Levi cringed and Mike’s hand tightened on his shoulder, almost brutal with the strength of his grip, until loud stomps signaled he’d left. And then Mike’s hand left him for a second, just a second, to gather their things before he ushered Levi towards the locker room. 

He didn’t protest, his tongue thick in his mouth and legs numb as Mike coaxed him towards their lockers and sat him down on a bench. He didn’t say a word, just waited as Levi stared blankly between his knees into hands still raw from the bleach he’d been elbow deep in just hours before from where he’d tried to scrub the numbness away by cleansing his apartment. Stupid at best - and it hadn’t even worked. He hadn’t even been able to lose himself to the mindless repetitions of exercise. He wasn’t sure how long it took until he managed to look up and meet Mike’s eyes, sky blues warm and encouraging as he squeezed Levi’s knee. “Are you okay? And Levi, please be honest with me.” 

Levi bit back the words and scowled as he shook his head, fingers twitching. “Not… not really. It hasn’t been a good day.” A gross understatement. He’d nearly ripped his mirror off the wall and thrown it out his window, passerbys be damned. 

Mike nodded slowly, squeezed his knee again, and rocked back onto his heels. “Want to go get dinner? There’s a good diner close by. You don’t have to talk, or come if you don’t want to. I can take you back to your apartment or to a friend’s if you’d rather. I just want you to be okay.” 

_ I am okay _ , he wanted to rasp even though he knew it was the wrong answer, a thousand kilometers from being remotely close. And Mike seemed to understand that as he gently prodded Levi up, pulled their bags out of the locker they’d started sharing weeks ago, and coaxed Levi out. He couldn’t find it in himself to protest as Mike urged him towards his small, navy blue Honda. “How do you even fit in here,” he muttered, but it was weak, pitiful. No energy behind it. 

Mike barked out a laugh and the car dipped down when he slid in. “I just scoot the chair back as far as it can go and hope I fit.” 

He didn’t ask where they were going, just shrank in on himself as Mike pulled the car out of the parking lot, then onto the dimly lit roads. They sat in silence until Levi managed to realize what was playing. “Is this French?” 

Mike’s grin was Cheshire-like with the puddles of light that swept overhead as the car rolled along. “Yep. I took two semesters of French in high school - that was all they offered. I took four more in college and went to France, then Réunion for a semester. A friend I met in that class, Nanaba, got me hooked on this guy, Stromae. And a few others.” 

“Ah. He sounds good.” Mike’s smile just broaded as he expertly turned the wheel and pulled them into another parking lot, this one illuminated from the restaurant behind them. Fastfood. “You do realize we just worked out, right? And this shit-” 

“I know, but everyone needs some junk food sometimes. Besides, I’m paying.” He opened his mouth to protest but he shut it immediately at the look Mike gave him. They slid out of the car and Levi shivered slightly at the cold. He hadn’t changed, still in those tiny Nike running shorts and a loose blue shirt to hide what the bras couldn’t. 

Another car door slammed, quiet footsteps, and then gentle hands brushed over his shoulders, fabric with them. He managed not to flinch at the contact and flashed Mike a tiny smile instead as he worked his arms into the sleeves and bunched them up around his elbows. They fell right back down and he rolled his eyes as Mike laughed before they walked in, so close that their arms brushed and it was all Levi could do to not reach out at take that huge hand into his and let it engulf his fingers and palm. 

The line was short and it only took a minute or two before they stepped up and placed their order - Levi with a plain cheeseburger and fries, Mike with two double burgers and fries. “Can't say I'm even surprised,” he murmured teasingly as he prodded Mike in the side. The blond grinned as he pocketed his change and passed Levi his drink cup. They filled the cups, grabbed the trays and found a booth in the far corner, a good distance away from other patrons. 

They sat on opposite sides but Mike's long legs crossed the distance between them until they were toe-to-toe - and Levi desperately wanted to believe that it had been on purpose. And maybe the shy smile that Mike wore meant it was. He felt his cheeks burn faintly and he busied himself with peeling the crinkly wrapper from his burger, greasy and gross and all too good when he bit into it. He was halfway through his burger and Mike was on his second before the blond slowed, paused, and licked some ketchup off his thumb as he picked up another fry. 

“My dad used to beat me.” 

The words were nonchalant but the tremor in his hand was anything but, the same with the faroff glint in his eyes. Levi froze instantly and Mike flashed him a wry smile as he went on, voice soft. “He was fond of electric cords. And cigarettes. Stuffed me in the closet a few times. That was where they found me after he OD’d.” He shrugged and poked at the ketchup with a fry, but he didn’t look very hungry any more. He was just weary,  _ haunted _ . There was no doubt he could still feel the cord coming down, the smolder of the cigarettes on his skin. 

Levi’s hands slid across the table, plucked the fry from Mike’s hand, and balled it up so it could be cradled instead within two tight, tiny palms. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

_ Lies _ . Levi swallowed hard and squeezed Mike’s hand and then the words were on his lips, toxic but overflowing. “After my Mom died my Dad kicked me out. He couldn’t stand me - only reason I was still there was because Mom said she’d divorce him if he made me leave. It’s cause I’m trans and gay. He just couldn’t accept it. But he didn’t wanna leave Mom.” A confession for a confession. 

Mike murmured an apology and Levi shook it off. “It doesn’t matter. I’m making it and he’s out of the picture.” 

“Perhaps it’s for the best. For both of us.” A mute nod, another squeeze of his hands overtop Mike’s. And then a huge warm palm settled overtop his and Mike guided his hands up to his thin lips. The kiss across his knuckles was feathery, light, but it made him bubble and squirm as his fingers twitched against Mike’s chin. 

It was all too easy to succumb, to lean in and kiss Mike over a table with a fine layer of grease and filth and fingerprints with the remnants of their greasy meal on top. He tasted like ketchup and salt and Levi didn’t give a damn as he nipped Mike’s bottom lip before they pulled back, cheeks a little dark. Mike spoke first, eyes bright and smile blindingly wide and bright - and it made his heart pound in his chest. 

“Levi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’d really like to see you again. Outside the gym I mean.”

“... I would too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	35. Whale Song (Jean/Eren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU - Eren/Jean  
> SFW

Eren peeked around the coral formation and blinked his second lids as he peered into the warm light blue waters of his home. Sea turtles lazily coasted by, peering at him with their wide, peaceful eyes before they drifted on, probably in search of jellyfish. Schools of fish darted fast, bedecked in vibrant orange, black-and-white striped, brilliant yellow, and dozens of other colors. A few reef sharks darted past, and he stroked the back of one that sidled up to him for a moment before it darted off into the waters and the haze of distances swallowed it up.  _ Where the hell is Jean? _

He flicked his tail away from a curious crab and wiggled his fingers, shooing it away before he glanced around again, his fins twitching as he surveyed his surroundings. His scent, as it were, was faint, but it was definitely getting stronger. Then again, so was the smell of a dozen other things. Eren rose a few lengths, hands careful on the delicate corals - he breathed more than a few apologies when he bumped starfish and startled fish from their hiding places - so he could peek over the rock-and-coral ridge. 

At first he spotted nothing, just dozens of fish darting around, some chased by the reef sharks he’d seen earlier, some by dolphins, and others still by the merfolk who didn’t go further south when the colder months came to their warm homewaters. And then he spotted Jean, his body to dark in the world of vibrant colors. The merman slunk along with cautious flicks of his tail just a length or two above the tops of the coral bed, his eyes narrowed, searching. Eren grinned, sharp teeth bared in triumph as he watched Jean’s scowl deepen as he roamed through the ocean.  _ He’ll never find me. I blend in too much. _

He always forgot about his hair and the jewels - and that Jean’s eyes were surprisingly sharp. It came from hunting in the cold, murky depths of his home waters no doubt, going from the darkest pits to the almost crystalline waters of the top levels. Jean bared his teeth in a feral grin and he pushed up higher above the coral before he took off, powerful snaps of his tail propelling him forwards. Eren laughed as he spun back and started to swim through the reef, more than a little careless as he darted through the waters, stirred up sand, and even made an octopus ink behind him. One of the merfolk, Hannes, called out to him, but Eren just kept swimming. He only glanced back to see how far away Jean was - just a few Great White lengths behind him. “Get back here, you little bastard!” 

Eren just flicked the other merman off and pushed himself harder, body slicing through the tropical waters with ease. Bubbles streamed from his lips and laughter budded there, aching to be released, but he held it off. All energy was for escaping Jean just for a few minutes more. Eren darted around a curve in the reef and grinned. Their cave was there, so fucking close. 

A heavy body crashed into his and Eren shrieked in surprise as he flailed his hands as he hit the sandy bottom. Dark cobalts and deep purples flashed in his eyes and Jean’s eyes were there, flashing spots of dark amber as his fingers dragged along Eren’s sides. “Did you  _ really _ think you’d make it.”

“Actually, yeah,” Eren grumbled as he wiggled beneath his mates hands until he could sit up. There was an ache along his back, right at the base of his dorsal fins, and Eren grimaced as he twisted. “Dammit, Jean, one of these days you’re gonna fucking crush my fins!” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you have so many! You freaking tropicals and your flashy colors.” Eren stuck his tongue out and kicked Jean off him with a strong jerk of his tail. He checked all the fins he could see before he narrowed his eyes at his mate at the merman obediently came forwards. “Sorry, sorry. Hold still.” 

They both knew damn well that there was nothing truly wrong with his fins, just a little ache, but Jean couldn’t resist touching them and Eren never cared to stop him. Not when his touch on them was electric - stronger than the morays that poked their heads from crevices in the reefs. As Jean’s fingers danced through his back fins, carefully straightening and smoothing until the turquoise membranes flecked with gold ached in a different, far more pleasant way. He shivered and arched his back until soft lips pressed against his neck. A soft sigh worked its way out, then words when his mind managed to form them. “When spring comes around we could travel with the whales. It’s been years since we migrated with them.” 

“Or dolphins.” 

“Dolphins are assholes.” 

Eren laughed and let his head drop back onto Jean’s shoulder with a fond smile as he raised his hand. Pale and slender fingertips pressed to his, the membranes between their fingers preventing them from linking hands like he’d seen humans do. Their noses bumped, and Jean pressed a quick kiss to Eren’s mouth before he slipped down and pressed one to his gills. That made Eren squeak and his tail thrashed, stirring up the silt and sand beneath them. 

Jean laughed as he curled their fingertips together and gently tugged Eren towards their cave. It was quite sizeable, big enough to fit them and ten or so others within its confines, with half submerged in water and the other half a hand higher, the rocks covered with a bed of sand and dried kelp. The walls were studded with shells and stones and bits of colored glass they’d found, among other things. It wasn’t as big as the cave they’d made for themselves in Jean’s homewaters - that one was easily big enough to fit several orcas in the water beneath the rocky outcropping where they’d built their nest. It was kind of ridiculous, but it was  _ home. _

Jean let Eren haul himself out first, then he joined and they settled in the nest, their tails lazily hanging in the warm water. Jean’s fingers settled in his hair and set to work, carefully sweeping out the debris he’d picked up in their tussle and race before he ran his fingers through just so he could. “Can we really go see the whales this year?” 

“Yeah,” Jean murmured as he flicked his tail, “It’s been too long. What, six years since we last swam with them?” 

“Seven. Last year we went to my parents and then to yours and completely missed them. Year before that you had to go and get injured by that fucking orca. And before that you  _ and _ Mikasa almost got abducted by those fishers. Oh, and-” 

“I get it, I get it,” Jean groaned as he flicked Eren’s tail before he reached over and caught Eren’s hand. His fingers were cool and soft and they traced the feathering of fins at his wrists. “Seriously, we’ll see the whales. We can ask Erwin - well, if Levi will let us get close since they’re probably gonna start mating any time now.” 

“Can we  _ not _ ?” 

“No, I think we need to talk  _ all about _ Erwin and Levi’s sex life,” Jean drawled and Eren swatted at him until Jean’s laughter died away and they fell back into silence. One full of gentle touches and soft hums until they both drifted off, Eren’s dreams full of whale songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I wouldn't mind writing more of this. Or an Erwin/Levi spinoff.  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	36. Hell Hath No Yarn (Usually) (Hanji/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon!AU  
> SFW but contains mentions of violence, blood, and medical prodecures

His eyes fluttered open to a fuzzy world dyed with blacks and reds - Hell, he could place that much, but that was all he knew. Well, that and the fact that his entire body throbbed like someone had tried to roast him over the fires to make him an extra crispy critter. The thought  _ almost _ made him laugh, but the second his stomach tensed he merely groaned weakly. 

Hands instantly fluttered against his arm, the touch electric, as glistening golden horns appeared in his vision, quickly followed by a vaguely familiar face. Glasses, wild gold eyes, even wilder brown hair escaping from a ponytail. “Oh, you’re awake!” the demon chirped as their hands slid from his arm to his chest where the dull pulses of agony originated from. “About time. You’ve been out for  _ hours _ . Though, considering, it’s not surprising. I mean, you did lose a wing and half your side, but-” His head lolled back and everything faded away, from that chipper voice to the fleeting touches that he  _ really _ didn’t want to have on him. 

When he roused again it was with a twitch and a gasp, this time to a room more brightly illuminated, his vision clear enough to see a smooth ceiling overhead rather than rough stalactites. Fire danced along the walls, carefully confined within elegantly twisted metal sconces that lined the rounded chamber and proudly displayed the dozens of plush, luxurious fabrics, throws, and tapestries that had been thrown about. No doubt a bounty from the human world, and a quite expansive one at that. 

Agony ripped through Levi when he shifted and he groaned quietly, even as he shoved an elbow beneath him and propped himself up. It was worse on his back and it only took a second to realize it - he was too lopsided for it to be anything else but a wing.  _ That demon did say something about my wing… _ His fingers twitched up to his abdomen and settled over a thick pad of bandages settled over and under his ribcage on the right side.  _ Fuck _ . The demon,  _ whoever _ it had been, didn’t come back by the time the pain grew to be too much to bear and he collapsed once more with a quiet grunt and a whispered sigh. 

The third time he woke - and was aware of it - the demon with the golden horns was at the foot of the bed, a small table set up there. Glass bottles and tubes and vials lined it, as well as a bowl that steamed gently and a mortar and pestle. “What…” 

The demon’s golden eyes flicked up as they poured the remnants of the green liquid in the vial they clutched into a vial with blue liquid. Light sparked and silvery smoke poured out of the glassware as bubbles churned the liquid and it faded into a vibrant pink. “Ah, you’re finally awake again! Are you gonna stay awake this time, or are you gonna flake out on me?” 

“Do… do I have to drink that?” 

“Yep! Though, if you want to pass out again, I can stick another tube down your throat.” 

Levi grimaced and huffed. “Fine. Just… is it at least not disgusting?” 

“Weeeell…” 

Levi scowled, but he pushed himself up anyways with a few winces and jerks of his wing. The demon handed the still-smoking vial over and Levi eyed them. “I suppose this is where you say I should trust you since you saved my sorry ass?” The demon grinned and nodded. He just let his stare linger on those mysterious golden eyes before he pressed the still-smoking glass flask to his lips and drank, their eyes never parting. The liquid was cold, almost icy, and it tasted vaguely of the strawberries that grew on the Middle Plane. He drained it - and resisted the urge to lick the remnants of the sweet substance - and passed it back to the other demon. “Not bad.” 

“I know, that’s what I say, but I think it’s an acquired taste, just like all other things from the Middle. Human food is nice and all, but it never really tastes quite right. Ah well. Here.” 

They exchanged the flask for the bowl, a blend of human blood and liquified souls and - “Are these fucking  _ carrots _ ?” 

The other demon tossed their head back and laughed as they nodded and pulled up a stool. “Yes, yes they are. Locally grown too! It saves the hassle of heading up to the Middle Plane and risking an exorcism or worse. It took a while to perfect, but I think those are pretty good! And trust me, I’ve tried it on others, and no one’s died yet.” 

“Emphasis on yet…” 

But Levi pressed the lip of the bowl to his lips and drank anyway. It was delicious and hot, and it settled pleasantly in his belly. Even the fucking carrot chunks. He got a warm, broad smile when he passed back an empty bowl, the kind that would have made his heart thump a little harder had he been human. As it was it made his gut twist. Though that could definitely have been the carrots. Fuck, it probably was. He pushed it to the darker recesses of his mind to be mulled over later as the other demon leaned a little closer to study him as they pushed their glasses up their nose. 

“So, little dark demon, what’s your name? I’m Hanji!” 

He glared at the other demon for a moment before he rolled his eyes. “Levi.” 

Hands slammed on the mattress beside him and Levi’s eyes narrowed, even as Hanji leaned in, their golden eyes wide with excitement. “ _ The _ Levi? The Great Slayer? The one who slaughtered entire civilizations in a single night? The one who-” 

Levi slapped a hand over their mouth and instantly regretted it when pain in his back and side flared up, though it was noticeably duller than before. In fact,  _ all _ of the pain was duller - it had been since he’d downed that strawberry-tasting potion. But he shoved that to the back of his mind as well and snarled at Hanji. 

“First of all, that’s grossly overstated. I did that  _ one fucking time _ , and ever since I can’t catch a damn break. Everyone’s always begging me to destroy this population or that population because of some slight damn offence, and it’s fucking exhausting. I usually only wipe towns and cities off the map, but that’s a little harder to do when those fuckwits on the Middle are getting smarter. Secondly, don’t bring it up. Thirdly, it’s just  _ Levi _ . Not ‘the Great Slayer’, not ‘Man-Eater’, not whatever the fuck else they have. Just… Levi.” He sighed and dragged a hand along his face as he slowly shook his head.  _ One of these days I’ll get a fake name. Not like that’ll do much though - the markings are usually a dead giveaway, especially with the wings. I guess it’s the size _ . 

From the corner of his slitted eyes he saw Hanji smile softly and nod. “Of course. Sorry - I just got a little over-excited. I mean, I assumed it was you, but… Anyway, Levi, care to tell me why you crash-landed in front of my cave missing a wing and missing a few organs? Oh, and some fingers. Those have grown back though, don’t worry.” 

_ Right, those did get cut off. _ “I took on more than I could handle.” 

“Oh?” 

Levi scowled and settled back into the plush pillows behind him, lips set in a firm, harsh line. “No.” 

“ _ Pleeease _ ? C’mon, I saved your scrawny-” 

“I said  _ no _ !” Levi snarled as he lunged over, clawed fingertips curled and ready to tear. He stopped a hair away from Hanji’s throat, partly from the agony that shot through his body - and not just the physical kind, partly from the expression on the demon’s face, and partly because his breath left him when he doubled over and coughed until blood splattered the sheets that had fallen to his waist. 

“Well shit,” Hanji murmured, “That’s interesting.” 

Levi wheezed and clutched at his chest as he looked back up at the demon, lips pulled back in a snarl. He didn’t want to lash out, he didn’t want to be angry and vicious and live up to his reputation, but what else could he do? Foreign territory, an unknown demon, injured and barely able to fucking move. It  _ scared _ him. “Fuck you,” he hissed. 

Hanji’s eyebrows only furrowed as they leaned close, then set a gentle hand in the center of his chest and pushed until he settled back onto the bed, even as he struggled. His breaths were rapid wheezes and his heart thumped wildly in his chest as he squirmed and choked on the urge to cough and the taste of blood again. “What…” 

“Hold still. I’m gonna have to tube you.” He was almost thankful he was half-unconscious by the time Hanji pulled his lower jaw down and carefully maneuvered a tube down his throat. He was unconscious before they reached the back of his throat. 

When he woke for the fourth time the tube was gone and Hanji was slumped half-way on the bed, their head by his knee and pillowed by their arms. Brown hair was splayed all about, wild and tangled. It shouldn’t have made him so eager to thrust his fingers in it, yet he still found his fingers twitching when he dragged his eyes from their face. The demon stirred after a few minutes, slow and twitchy, but when they realized he was conscious they surged upright, eyes bright. 

“Levi! You’re awake again! Shit, I thought I might have done something wrong. I’ve never done that before, so I wasn’t really sure if I’d done it right, but obviously I did! You’d better thank those humans and their medical textbooks - quite handy! Now-” 

“Hanji,” he croaked. The brunet immediately ceased their chatter and leaned forwards, head cocked to the side, reminiscent of a puppy.  _ Cute… _ “Sorry that I tried to kill you. And thanks… for taking care of me.”

“Nah, that’s okay,” Hanji chirped as they slid their chair closer, “I can understand why. Thanks for the apology though. And you’re welcome. But how are you feeling? Any tightness in your chest or difficulty breathing? How’s the mobility of your fingers? How about the side, how’s that holding up? And your back? I checked the regrowth of your wing - it’s slow, but it’s starting to get there.” 

Levi grimaced at the slew of questions, but Hanji fell into silence and waited patiently as he assessed them. “Breathing’s fine. Figners’re good. Side feels pretty good. Wing hurts like a fucking bitch.” 

Hanji grinned and nodded before they scooted their chair closer and propped their chin on their hand. “That’s good. I really thought you weren’t gonna make it a few times now. I mean, hauling you up here was bad enough, but you stopped breathing right as I got you up here. Then you almost bled out - you owe me a new rug by the way. Then there was the infection, which thankfully burned out within a few hours, and then your lungs. Sheesh. You must’ve been in one helluva fight.” 

Levi grunted and shrank back, unwilling to answer anymore.  _ Especially _ for someone he barely knew. Hanji just hummed, flashed him another grin, and rose. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

When Hanji returned they had a bowl of soup, the same he’d had Lucifer knew how long ago, and a basket filled with - “Yarn? Seriously? We’re in  _ Hell _ . You know, land of fire, brimstone, eternal damnation, and a leader with daddy issues?” 

Hanji tossed their head back, laughter bouncing off the walls, as Levi pulled the soup out of the reach of their hands. They looked like the type to flail when they laughed too hard. “Very true. However, I do like sweaters. They’re my guilty pleasure from the Middle Plane. Judge me if you will, but once you try one of these on, you’ll never go back.” Levi merely rolled his eyes and sipped at the soup as he watched Hanji pluck needles up, then some gray lump that vaguely looked like a sweater. 

They sat there in silence, the only sounds filling it being the clicks of Hanji’s needles, the distant rumbles of their world, and the surely audible sounds of his thoughts as they ran rampant in his head. As painfully recent memories were conjured up. “I got in a fight.” 

Hanji’s clicks ceased and they glanced up, tail flicking and head cocked to the side again. Their second eyelids swept across their eyes, but they didn’t say anything, and Levi took it as his cue to speak. He scratched at the gray flesh around the smaller patch of bandages on his chest as he stared at the wall across from him at a beautiful tapestry, one that depicted the Fall. That brought back memories like nothing else, but even those couldn’t distract him. “They killed my cousin. She was a fledgling, just left the nest for the first fucking time. And they swooped in and slaughtered her and her family like human pigs. Twenty of them. They were still picking over the remnants when I came. I killed them all, even if they did get a wing and a few organs.” Levi shrugged, even as his hands curled into fists and harsh nails bit into his palm. 

A clawed hand settled overtop his and Hanji squeezed, their touch gentle. “I’m sorry about your cousin. And your family.” Levi shrugged again, but it was listless. The golden demon seated before him frowned, the sympathy and pity there unbecoming of a demon, but he couldn’t find it in himself to snarl or snap or do anything about it. He didn’t even say a word when they leaned in and wrapped him up in a gentle hug, one that smelled sweeter than sulphur and smoke. Like strawberries, earth, and the Middle Plane. 

Levi found it hard to release Hanji, even harder after they pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. His only consolation was that he managed to resist clinging and crying. He just asked Hanji for a book and they sat there in silence until he drifted off in a haze of pain and drugs that Hanji gave him at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious dumb babies. Send requests at my tumblr blog, fairylights101writes!  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	37. Asters And Asphodels (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Witch's son!Mike and Familiar!Levi (Along with shifter!104th and squad Levi)  
> SFW  
> [This](https://theusofn.files.wordpress.com/2015/11/fairy-tale-house-in-the-forest.jpg?w=672) and [this](http://preview.turbosquid.com/Preview/2014/07/04__17_05_27/Turbosquid.png5ad10d61-ec65-4eaa-aca6-6d56ef3d9066Original.jpg) kinda give you an idea of how I see Mike's home

Mike’s home, just a few months ago, had been a quaint, if a tad cramped from all of his herbs and supplies, cottage with plain walls of dark gray stone covered in moss and ivy and a little lean-to on the side where he stabled Pretty Girl -  _ Belleza _ now - and a patch of earth in the back for a few crops and herbs. And now, three months after bringing in the thirty-three shifters, Levi included, it had undergone drastic renovations. Enough that Mike had  _ almost _ regretted not sending them to a shifter shelter. 

He, Erwin, Erd, Oluo, and Gunther had immediately set to sewing up hammocks and tents so the shifters would have  _ somewhere _ to sleep. The days when it rained were the worst, even if he enchanted the fabric with spells to keep it dry and water-tight as he went. They’d expanded outward at first, five additional rooms. 

Then they had gone upwards when Erwin, after he’d scorched a fair portion of Mike’s herb stores attempting to cook dinner one night in the first month, had suggested that they use the lower rooms for storage and gathering places. So they had built up one story with wattle and daub walls and timber supports. There had been so much construction that it was almost a miracle that the people from the city nearby. But they’d managed, even without Erwin when he’d had to depart five weeks after they’d arrived. They’d steadily built and furnished and acquired -  _ stolen _ really, because he sure as hell didn’t have enough gold for clothes and fabrics and gods knew what else for all thirty-three new residents. 

There had been three boons: Levi’s magic had strengthened Mike, and vice versa, so together they had been able to expedite the process by growing the branches on the second floor; the shifters had healed rapidly, no doubt aided by the properties of the very earth Mike had laid his foundations on; it was the middle of spring and, aside from the occasional shower, nothing held them back from the expansion, even with some of the children managing the fields they’d set up so they could supplement their supplies. But now they were complete, the last slates and stones slotted into place, and he and the thirty-three shifters stared up, eyes wide and proud.

“Shit,” Gunther breathed from somewhere behind him, “This… It’s amazing.” 

Sudden whoops burst up from the crowd and the children rushed forward, full of vibrant energy and laughter as they tumbled into the earth in front of the house. Their auras flared, flickering and stronger than he’d ever seen them. They’d bounced back the quickest and the first tenuous week when half of them had caught a brutal cough was long forgotten with how vibrant and exuberant they were. All of the older shifters looked on with fond smiles before they walked forward to join the kids, who tugged them into games of tag and hide-and-seek and gods knew what else until they were running through the warded area Mike had constructed with the help of them. Only Levi stayed by his side, perched on his shoulder with his wickedly sharp nails hooked into a thick pad of shoulder Mike had sewn up just for that. 

**They look happy** . 

_ They are. They’re free, they’re safe. They all are. No more cages, no more beatings _ . 

**I know. Thank fucking hell for that. But we should go inside. It’ll rain soon** . 

_ I know. But a few more minutes can’t hurt _ . Though when the first rumbles of thunder made heads turned the adults and older children ushered the young ones inside, coaxed with promises of stories and marble games and cards. But Mike remained outside and, after a moment, Levi slithered off his shoulder and onto the ground. He rapidly grew, fur swiftly replaced by skin, until he stood beside Mike, eyes like the heavy clouds that hung above them. “What?” 

“It’s just… it’s different. At first, I thought I wouldn’t be able to handle so many people here, but… Now, after everything, I can’t imagine them gone. I know some will probably leave though.” 

Levi snorted and thrust an elbow into Mike’s side. “I doubt they’ll leave. They know they’re safe here. And even if they do, I’m sure they’ll come back. They’d be fucking insane not to. I mean… you’re the Shadow Walker.” Mike winced and rubbed at his neck, even as his too-large shadow flickered, no doubt pleased at the attention. He could feel it faintly, far less present than Levi, pulsing at the edge of his consciousness in ways even he didn’t understand, and the damn thing had been attached to him for  _ years _ . “Mike… how did you even get it? I know the legends, but-” 

“Levi. I know you’re my familiar, and we’re close, but there are some things you shouldn’t ask.” And there were some things he didn’t want to relive. 

The familiar nodded and a heavy, uncomfortable silence hung over them for several long minutes as thunder groaned in the skies overhead and lightning flashed. It lit the world up, though the clearing where their home was had no need for it. Not with mushrooms that were bright beacons in the dark and grass that always seemed to carry a faint glow, the same with the moss that grew on his walls. Fireflies danced by their feet, blinking in and out of sight as the wind carried the fresh scent of rain. 

“Let’s go in.” 

Mike nodded at Levi’s soft words, and he reached out to cradle Levi’s hand. The familiar slipped his fingers through Mike’s and they walked towards the house together. Towards their home. One where they were met with the scent of bubbling stew and warm cups of tea and dozens of faces peering up at him with awe, hope, and happiness. That night they toasted people: Annie’s twin, Alex, who had died in the days after they’d taken refuge at Erwin’s; Erwin, who had so graciously housed them and given them supplies; Mike, who awkwardly tugged on his hair as the shifters reached out and touched him and touched those touching him as their auras flickered to life and they beamed up at him. 

It was too much - it left him warm and bubbling when he crawled into his bed that night once all of the children were settled. Levi tucked himself into Mike’s chest and tugged one of Mike’s arms over his side so he could lace their fingers together again. They’d settled into that routine months ago, while they were still at Erwin’s, and Mike couldn’t see it changing anytime soon. 

_ I like it like this _ , he murmured to Levi through their bond as he nudged closer and inhaled the sweet soapy scent that mixed with his more earthy and electric magic and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

**I do too** . 

They fell asleep beneath starlight that streamed through the window as essences of everyone tingled at the edges of his consciousness, calm and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU to bits, but I'm not sure if I could ever make a big multi-chaptered thing out of it. It's just really pieced up and some parts are shorter than others and meh. But I do want to write more (fuck, I always say that)  
> Snow is coming in (hopefully the 8+ inches they forecasted!) Hopefully we won't lose power ;-; I'm busy working on TLAA and a few others >.


	38. Deluge (Erwin/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse, SFW  
> I was experimental with this piece, so the style is different. I kind of like it though.

Outside it's raining - pouring, really, with fat raindrops splattering against a foggy window and making steam rise from the hard ground. Outside, there’s no end to the rain, to  _ anything _ . And inside there’s a drought. The kind that leaves bones brittle and breaking and makes tenuous spaces between him and the rest of the world. 

Levi drags his hand along the window pane, creates clear streaks against the steamed-up glass, and he peers out into the world. Fog and rain and mud. There’s an abundance of all three.  _ The crops will get too much water _ . But he can’t find it in himself to genuinely care about the rain, or the crops, and he merely stares ahead. 

He’s not sure how much time passes before he presses his forehead to the cool glass and exhales, shuddering like the leaves just a few feet away. His breath fogs up the window, obscures his once clear view of a world outside, but he do anything more than bite his lip and curl his fingers against the glass as an ache creeps into his chest. He’s alone. He’s  _ always _ alone, and it’s probably that fact that leaves him clutching desperately, fighting for handholds, as he searches for something,  _ anything _ , in the world beyond the glass, even though it’s a world full of nightmares and memories. 

Glassy green eyes and lips that would never smile again. One last wave and a wry smile, desolate. 

There’s more than glass between the world and he place where he stands. There’s memories and pain and misplaced trust that’s left him wrecked time and time again and - hell, it’s a miracle he can still find the energy to stand in the morning. Because, even though there’s an eternal downpour around him, he’s so achingly dry on the inside. It’s a drought that’s lasted for years, and it shows no signs of going away. Of easing as he lies in bed at two in the morning, cursing his continued existence and the things that haunt his dreams and the itch to scrub the filth off of everything, especially his own two hands. They end up cracked and red and stained with blood, and that only makes him scrub harder. And the drought eases for a moment before it slams back into him and he’s still as parched as before. 

Levi closes his eyes - he doesn’t want to see, doesn’t want to be tempted to throw the window open and fling himself into the maelstrom that thrashes along just an inch or two away, to become one with the great booms of thunder and streaks of white-hot lightning and the pounding drops of rain. 

It’s the hands on his hips that ground him as they slink along until they come together, firm and solid against the bare skin just beneath his belly button. One hand falls and settles over the warm skin, still indented with the folds of the sheets. Erwin smells faintly like sandalwood and soap, and between that and the warmth that’s abruptly spread along his back Levi can find it in himself to sag back, away from the cold window and into the gentle embrace he’s been wrapped in. 

“Levi…” 

It’s the only way his name sounds good, branded into him with that deep, rich voice that can coax him back from corners of his mind and tether him back to the world like nothing else. But - and the thoughts invade, infuriating in how desirable they are, how much he’d love to just  _ give in _ \- if he just pried those arms off of him Erwin would back off, and then - then he could just  _ leave _ . He could throw the door open, race into the courtyard, let the wind and rain and muck in and fall onto his knees on the grass and just go to sleep in the downpour and maybe,  _ maybe _ , it will ease the drought that leaves him bitter and weak and useless. 

“Come back to bed.” 

The words are soft, familiar. How many times has Erwin breathed them into his ears, useless and monotonous? But, it’s those words that remind him. There’s a bed. It’s his, yes, but it’s  _ theirs _ too. Erwin has a side. Levi has a side. They kick the sheets off and tuck them back up only to kick them off again. 

It’s those words that remind him that it’s not a drought, just a dry spell. Because inside, right now, there’s a deluge soaking the pain and grief and memories until they seep back down once more as he watches the rain outside fade to a mist, then to nothing at all. 

And in the soft gray of a cloudy dawn he lets Erwin lead him back to bed, back to a place where, even though his family and old friends are long dead, and he has nothing but Erwin and the blades he carries, day in and day out, there’s still something growing on the inside. There’s still something keeping him alive, even when he couldn’t give two shits and he’s just killing the monsters beyond the walls because he has to - because he doesn’t want to see Erwin or Hanji or even those dumb kids disappear down those slobbery gullets in a wash of blood and tears and terror. Inside is the downpour - and it has love and hope. And, cradled in Erwin’s arms between sheets that smell of  _ them _ , it’s warm.  _ It’s so fucking warm _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	39. Scallop Shells (Erwin/Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erumike selkie AU  
> SFW  
> They're too cute and I already have too many AUs I want to continue but fuck me sideways

Erwin hauled himself onto the rock and wriggled forward until he was completely out of the cool northern waters, gray and dark blue all around, broken only by the rocks that jutted up and the coast to the west. There was a light breeze, just enough to cut through the warmth of the rocks beneath and what the sun beat down from above. A good day for basking. 

Mike splashed behind him and hauled himself up as Erwin righted himself, his insides shifting with a faint burn as a hand broke through the seal skin that covered his stomach. The first break was the hardest, the most painful, and after that, shedding the skin was easier than breathing. It fell to his feet, heavier than something it’s size had the right to be, and the gray fur dappled with white glistened wetly in the early morning light. Behind him there was a grunt and Mike’s skin settled atop his, darker and spotted with blacks. They stowed their skins away in a crevice beneath the top, flat rock, secure enough that no wave could rip the skins away and strand them, and straightened up. 

A puffin bobbed by, peaceful and apparently completely unaware that it was just a few lengths away from two creatures that would be more than delighted to snap it up had they not gorged on fish mere minutes before they’d clambered up onto the rock. “I’ll catch you one later,” Mike murmured a second before hot breath skimmed across his neck and Erwin leaned back into his sturdy chest with a nod. 

“You’d better. I’m ready for something other than fish.” 

“We could get some eels.” 

“We could.” 

But they pushed those thoughts aside as they settled onto the rock, their bare bodies eager to soak up the heat from the smooth rock. They curled up just so so that Mike was on his stomach, one arm slung across Erwin’s chest with their hands locked together and bodies pressed so close that space was nonexistent. And, if possible, Mike was warmer than the rocks, his body practically oozing delicious heat, and Erwin soaked it up, greedy as a sponge. It was welcome after the cold waters, particularly with the depths they were fond - and capable - of going to. Mike hummed quietly and shifted a little closer before he hitched a leg over Erwin’s. 

“How much do you want to bet Hanji or Levi’ll show up.” 

Erwin groaned and threw an arm over his face to block the harsh sun, leaving him in blessed darkness. “I’ll probably lose that.” 

Those two in particular were more fond of interrupting Erwin and Mike during their sunbathing times - and, on the rare occasion, in the mating season if they’d pissed each other off, though typically it was Levi who got pissed and Hanji who came swimming. They’d nearly lose some fingers the last time they’d done that, and Erwin  _ still _ couldn’t choke down the guilt completely every time he saw the scars. Still, it could have been worse. 

Hanji and Levi were good company to have, even if Hanji could talk even the sanest selkie’s ear off and Levi could curse enough to put the human sailors to shame - he’d done it a few times too, screaming at them from the rocks and egging Erwin and Mike and Hanji to join in until they all were hurling insults like they had half a century ago, back when they’d been young pups honing the art of shedding their skins. So it wasn’t bad. Not at all. But the solitude was better - it was utter bliss to be wrapped around Mike, curled so close that nothing could separate them as the sun warmed their bodies and the salty spray cooled them off. 

It was easy to doze off, safe and secure with Mike’s arm curled tight around him and his scent  _ everywhere _ . It was just as easy to wake when he realized that arm wasn’t curled around his waist anymore, absent in a way that made his chest ache as he scanned the waters around the rock for a familiar dark gray head and, somewhere in the back of his mind, registered that the sun had started to sink along the western horizon, almost below the island. Of course. In the summers all they did was sleep the day away most of the time. 

A splash reached his sensitive ears and Erwin watched as a dark form stole beneath the waves, swift and sleek, and erupted near the rock and hit the base with a wet smack. The scent of deep ocean waters hit him - and the scent of prey. An eel clamped between his jaws and two puffins on the rocks below, their breasts dyed scarlet. Mike stripped his skin away and clambered up and they settled on the rock shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, and leaned their heads together as they plucked the puffins. The fluff would be good for their nest, even if it was hellish to carry down unless they fetched the bags. “Thanks.” 

“Mm. I figured you’d be hungry. Ah. Here.” Mike reached over, back to the lip of the rock, and reached until he found what he’d been searching for. A shell, scallop, hued with soft purples that shifted darker and darker until they were almost black. 

“Shit… This is gorgeous.” It would certainly join the collection they’d amassed in their cave a short distance away where there was an entire alcove dedicated to the little trinkets they’d brought up or made throughout the years. Mike grinned at him, wolfish, as he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Erwin’s cheek. 

The blond selkie twisted and drew him back in for another kiss, this time on the lips, and chased after him for another, then another, as the hues of the sunset dyed them with golds and oranges and set the ocean on fire. With the scallop clenched in his hand and a fistful of feathers in the other, curled in close to Mike with his mouth on Erwin’s as his heart twisted dangerously, and the sky slowly started to fall into total darkness, Erwin wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to go back underwater, not for a while at least, even though the water called him, a sweet siren song.

“Hey, Erwin! Mike!” 

Mike laughed against his lips before he pulled back, eyes glittering with amusement. “I fucking called it.” Erwin just shoved Mike gently as Levi and Hanji hauled themselves up, laden with treats of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	40. Alive (Erwin/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eruri Canonverse Week Day 1 - Post ACWNR  
> NSFW and Top!Levi

The hand that hit his door late at night five days after the expedition was not gentle or quiet - it didn’t even knock. It was just a single, heavy slap of flesh against wood, and Erwin knew immediately what it was. He’d been expecting it, after all. He didn’t take the time to clear off his desk or button his shirt up, just strode over and opened the door. Levi waited beyond it, head bowed down just enough to hide his eyes, one cheek bruised. 

He’d disappeared the day after they’d come back, carts laden with bodies - he’d only been gone for twenty-four hours and had come back covered with bruises and blood still smeared beneath his nose and on his knuckles. But now he’d cleaned up and the bruises had started to yellow on the edges, but he was tense, wires pulled to their limit and then some.  _ Ready to snap _ . 

“Come in.” Levi shuffled in, head still down and hands balled into fists by his side. The young soldier moved to the center of the room and went still as Erwin shut the door, locked it. “Do you want to sit down?” 

“No,” Levi rasped, gravelly and clipped. 

“Tea?” 

“No.” 

“Need to talk?” 

“No.” 

“Then do you need to fuck?” 

That finally made Levi twitch, and he raised his head until dark eyes raked over Erwin. He hesitated for one second, two, and then he nodded. “Yeah… yeah, I do.” 

“I understand.” 

It still didn’t prepare him for the heavy hands that slammed into his shoulders and shoved him against the door so hard it rattled, or the hot mouth that smashed against his. Levi’s teeth bit down, sharp and savage, and Erwin’s mouth opened beneath the assault. Levi didn’t stop to question it, showed no signs of stopping at all as he thrust his tongue deep into Erwin’s mouth as he groped Erwin’s bare chest, left harsh red lines down the scarred skin as he sought out more, more,  _ more _ . 

And beneath Levi’s touch, Erwin felt himself come  _ alive _ . Every touch burned, felt more exhilarating than executing a move on the gear perfectly, and it left him breathless as he pushed back against Levi, kissed him deeper and harder and urged him on, silently begged him to throw everything in the open so he could bleed. 

Erwin’s shirt hit the ground, then his pants and boxers, and Levi dragged him across the room and practically flung him on the bed, careless. He was a mess - eyes wide open, hair wild, lips swollen and red, breaths ragged. He’d come undone at the seams and there was no hiding it. Not even when Levi pounced on him, ground their hips and cocks together as he savaged Erwin’s neck, bit in until blood surely came out as he pinned Erwin’s wrists with inhuman strength. 

But the blond didn’t fight back - he just let it happen, let Levi hear his gasps as they rocked together, as the small man suckled harsh hickies into the column of his throat and left bracelets of bruises on his wrists. When Levi was satisfied with the ruin he’d made of Erwin’s neck he rocked back with a grunt, held still for just a moment before he nearly lunged off the bed. One drawer rattled out, then another, and Levi hissed triumphantly before he scrambled back and slapped Erwin’s thighs. “Spread.” 

The command sent a thrill up Erwin’s spine despite the torment in Levi’s eyes and the desperation in every move, and he complied without a word. A finger pressed against him a second later, slick and cold with lube, and though he winced when Levi thrust it in roughly, he just jerked his chin at the man. “Come here.” 

Levi snarled at him but leaned in, let Erwin’s hands settle across his back - they spanned it from side to side easily, fingers overlapped in the middle -  and dig in welts of his own as Levi pumped the finger until Erwin trembled beneath him, gasping, and he pressed in a second. This time the entry was a little gentler, and the movements a little less wild. Levi’s bites weren’t as harsh either, but they still had the same energy as he moved down to dapple Erwin’s chest with them as the blond scored lines down his back. 

A third finger, then a fourth, and Levi spread him wide before he slicked himself up and pushed in, hands on the backs of Erwin’s thighs. It hurt, that was an undeniable truth, but as Erwin lay there with Levi’s fingers biting cruelly into his hips, he knew. And that was when the wash of pleasure came. At some point he gasped out Levi’s name. Levi choked on his. They came all over Erwin’s stomach, seed mixing as Levi sagged back onto his knees between Erwin’s legs, head hanging low and hands limp by his side. 

And then his shoulders hitched as he sucked down a ragged, uncertain breath, and then Erwin surged up, wrapped his arms around Levi and pulled him close. “I’m here,” he breathed into the dark room, “I’m here.”

One of Levi’s arms looped around his neck as the other clenched his hand, clung tight as he shuddered and gasped. Tears splattered onto his thighs, all too visible in the light of the candle Erwin had never extinguished. “They’re  _ dead _ ,” he managed, voice strangled and faint, “Everyone’s  _ dead _ .” 

“No, they’re not. I’m right here,” Erwin murmured as he squeezed Levi’s hand, wrapped the young man up in his arms and pulled him closed until Levi was in his lap, pressed against his chest. Erwin took his hand, cradled the wrist, and pressed Levi’s palm over his heart as he did the same with his own hand over Levi’s. A strong heartbeat beneath his fingertips, heavy and quick but sure. And the same thrummed within his own chest beneath Levi’s burning hands. “I’m alive. You’re alive. And as long as we’re alive, they are too. Alive in here.”

“‘s fucking  _ bullshit _ ,” Levi snarled, but it was weak, had no energy. He sagged into Erwin’s chest a second later, all the rage and horror and agony of the last few days abruptly gone, replaced by an abrupt calm. “They’re dead… and that’s on me.” 

“No, Levi. That’s not your fault.” 

“I-” 

“Blame the Titans. Blame the man who sent you here. Blame me if you must. But don’t blame them, and don’t blame yourself. Turn it on the  _ right _ people.” 

“What do you-” 

“I know a lot, Levi. I’ve lost more people than I can count, and soon I’ll be the one sending them to their deaths. Like I killed them with my own sword, except with pen and paper.” Levi slapped his chest, but it was weak, had no traces of the extraordinary strength he’d had earlier when Levi had pinned him to the bed. “We’re alive, Levi,” Erwin breathed as he swept a hand through Levi’s hair, pushed the sweaty strands back and slid his hand down so he could cup his face. “We’re alive, so we have to remember them. You have to live and fight so they didn’t die in vain.” 

Bloodshot eyes met his, blank and unreadable. And then Levi nodded, just a tiny jerk of his head, and Erwin let himself have a small sigh of relief. Levi didn’t object when Erwin kissed him, or when he fetched a washcloth to wipe them both down with before he coaxed Levi under the covers. He just clung tight to Erwin and refused to let go. Pressed his ear to Erwin’s chest, right above his heart, and fell asleep like that, with Erwin’s heartbeat in his ear and tears still fresh in his eyes. 

And the blond soldier lay in bed, eyes on the dark ceiling above him, as he sighed quietly to himself and stroked Levi’s hair.  _ We’re still alive. We’re still a part of this world. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	41. He's Only Happy When Tea Is Involved (Erwin/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eruri Week Day 2: Pining  
> SFW

Levi was not one for signing and snapping often, when when budget cutbacks slammed the Corps and they were forced to cut back on all but the bare necessities, the sighs and snaps at other soldiers grew more and more frequent until Erwin expected to hear at least five of each every day. It was even more noticeable when they had to make their coffee and tea so that it was like lightly flavored water. 

And, when the tea ran out, Levi was positively lethal - not even necessarily to the other recruits. During training and cleaning, he was at his worst - or rather, his best, when he sliced so deep that he beheaded the mock Titans they erected every day, and he scrubbed the floors until they were spotless. And, much to Erwin’s amusement, he denied it all, even as he spat words out with more vehemence than usual. 

To the Commander it was amusing until Levi started to toss in the bed beside him, restless, and he emerged from beneath the covers in the morning with dark bags beneath his eyes. And then it grew harder for him to focus on the paperwork he’d already had a tenuous relationship with at best. Erwin knew it was time to intervene when Levi readily accepted a cup of  _ something _ that Hanji had concocted from boiling pine needles one morning. 

Nearly four months after the budget cuts, Erwin ordered Levi to his quarters. True enough to Levi’s nature, Erwin found him there, bowed over the desk they’d spent hours and days hunched over together, pens in hand and massive stacks of paper beside them. This time though levi was seated in Erwin’s chair as he listlessly thumbed through a book, mouth tugged down in a deep frown. He glanced up when Erwin slipped in, but his frown didn’t let up. “Hey.” 

“Hello, Levi.” 

“Cut the shit,  _ Commander _ ,” Levi sneered as he shut the book with a slap, but the harsh scowl softened after a moment. He set the book aside and rubbed at his heavy, dark eyes. “Sorry. ‘m just fucking tired.” Erwin smiled softly as he closed the door with his foot, and Levi’s eyes fell to the small crate in his arms. “What’s that?” 

“I’ll show you. Hold on.” 

Another scowl, softer this time, but Levi nodded and watched as he strode across the room, set the crate on the desk, and eyed Levi until the soldier uncurled from his perch in the chair so Erwin could take his place. With some gentle prodding he coaxed Levi onto his lap so that he straddled Erwin’s thighs, hands on Erwin’s hips. “What?” 

Erwin smiled and leaned in until he pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheeks, then his lips. “I haven’t kissed you in a while.”

“I know, I know,” Levi huffed, and his pretty scowling face flushed slightly as he glanced away, embarrassed. “Not having tea makes me cranky. You know that. Fuck, Erwin, when is the damn budget gonna let us get some again?” 

“I don’t know. But you’re so demanding and desperately,” he murmured into Levi’s ear. The fact that Levi didn’t shudder at that was a testament to how exhausted and irritated he truly was something that made a pang of guilt twist Erwin’s stomach.  _ I should have gotten it sooner _ . But, he’d gotten it at least. 

The Commander smiled as he covered Levi’s eyes with one hand. He pulled the crate close and popped the lid of. “Hold your hands out,” he murmured as he slid one of the tins out from the crate. Erwin longed to hear that low, breathy “Yes, sir,” from those thin lips, but the hands that immediately stretched out, unwaveringly obedient, were more than enough. “Good boy,” Erwin whispered as he pressed the tin into Levi’s hand and let his hand fall away. Erwin watched with eager eyes as Levi’s eyes snapped down, as they brightened and his lips parted in disbelief, then excitement. 

“Tea?” 

“Yes. I know you drink some to help you sleep, so I-” 

“How?” Levi breathed as he thumbed the raised lettering on the tin before he stared at Erwin with wide eyes. 

“My wages,” Erwin said with a shrug as he reached up, combed dark hair back and curled his fingers in Levi’s undercut. “There are five tins of that and a few others. I-” 

A heavy mouth crushed his, smothered his words as Levi’s hands tangled into Erwin’s hair and he accidentally smacked Erwin’s head with the tin. Levi savaged his mouth before he pushed back, and the flash of teeth in Levi’s excited smile left Erwin breathless. “I’ll be back.” 

And Levi disappeared, a different tin in hand. left Erwin in his chair, a soft smile on his lips as he eyed the door that banged shut in Levi’s rush. “Sometimes, I think you love tea more than you love me.” But, if that love earned him smiles and kisses like that, then he’d be more than happy to be second place to Levi’s precious tea. Though, the look on Levi’s face when he returned from long trips to Sina proved,  _ thankfully _ , that he was, at the very least, on an equal plane with his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh guys, I'm so stoked with how my multichapter things are going so far. I can't wait to start posting.  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!!


	42. Love (Erwin/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eruri Week Day 3 - First Times  
> SFW

It was warm by the window in the mess hall, and quiet - most of the soldiers had taken the rare day off to go into town and spend it as they wished. Probably with whores or latched on to mugs of beer and fuck knew what else. But, though the sun was nice and it made for an excellent place to sit and relax, it wasn’t the only reason Levi sat there. 

A book was open on the table in front of him, but his eyes were elsewhere, outside. Frozen on Erwin as the Commander stood close to two men and a woman, papers and files in hands that twitched out in wild gestures. Though Erwin stood there, calm and precise, just like always. Even amongst his own soldiers, he was the image of perfection with no hairs out of place, no wrinkles or stains in his uniform, and his smiles just soft enough. But nothing like the ones he saved for Levi and Levi alone - and that made his heart thump harder as he clutched the cup harder. 

Soft footsteps caught his attention, but it was the scrape of wood on stone that made him glance away, irate. Hanji beamed at him, their eyes bright and, for once, unobstructed by their glasses. Fingers, the tips of which were stained with gray and black, laced before their chin as Hanji leaned forward and grinned. “Hey, Levi. Catching up on some reading?” 

“Yeah,” he muttered, even as his eyes cut over to Erwin. One of the financial consultants - the woman - reached out, touched his arm. Something vicious and ugly twisted inside Levi, and he bit his lip harshly as he dragged his eyes back to Hanji. “I’m surprised you didn’t drag Moblit to town.” 

“Yeah,” the soldier sighed, “I figured it’d be nice to give him the day off. After all, we’ve been experimenting a lot in these last few weeks, and he’s been under a large amount of stress. I practically had to kick him out, he was so unwilling to leave.” 

Levi hummed, but his attention faltered as faint laughter filtered in through a cracked window and the three finance people shook beside Erwin with laughter.  _ I want to be out there with him _ . But Erwin hadn't told him, had probably done it so he could take advantage of his free day, and Levi sighed. 

“Levi?” Hanji murmured, and he glanced over. 

“Yes?” 

“You can go out to him, you know.” 

“I know.” And he wanted to, but he couldn't. The strange twists of jealousy that tore at his stomach baffled him, and the same with how he was drawn to Erwin, his he felt abruptly nervous and jittery around the man. Their relationship was nothing special, just sex. Sometimes Erwin would hug him or kiss him, even pamper him, but in the end, it was merely sex that made their relationship more than that of a subordinate and his commander.  _ So why does my heart beat faster when I'm around him? _

Levi sighed and cradled his cup of tea closer as he stared out the window and watched Erwin with lidded eyes. Completely unaware of the smile that tugged at his cheeks and the way Hanji grinned at him.  _ Maybe… maybe it's love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	43. Killer (Erwin/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse Eruri Week Day 4: Sparring  
> Some violence and talk of killing

“Alright Levi, show me what you’re capable of.” 

The small man sneered at Erwin, eyes cool and - though Levi likely didn’t realize it, hostile. He was good at concealing his emotions, better than most, but the way he looked at Erwin - well, the soldier couldn’t tell if it was because of the desire to find the documents and kill him, or if it was because he’d had Mike shove his face into sewer water. Either way, it didn’t matter. All that mattered is that Levi sank into a fighting stance, one hand curled up before his face and the other lower, just below his collarbone. 

“You got this, Big Bro!” Isabel yelled from somewhere behind Erwin, but those cold silver eyes didn’t cut away, even when the other soldiers around them began to still in their fights so they could watch Erwin and Levi. 

The two began to shift, circling and eyeing, seeking out weaknesses and flaws in the defense. Erwin struck out first, a palm strike straight to Levi’s nose. The soldier ducked beneath the strike and kicked out, a breaking roundhouse. Erwin dodged it with ease and countered it with two jabs that Levi deflected, then a knee that caught Levi’s side before he ducked down and grabbed Erwin’s ankle. When Levi jerked it out hard enough that Erwin lost his balance the blond twisted, landed on his hands and knees with a wince, but the weight that slammed onto his back was worse. An elbow to his shoulder blade, then a slender arm wrapped around his neck. 

The blond flipped onto his back and breath wooshed out in his ear as the arm around his neck went slack.  _ He would kill me here if he could _ . But he couldn’t, and so he wouldn’t. But there was no denying that Levi was a phenomenal fighter, especially not when he threw his elbow into Erwin’s face. He rolled off, jaw aching, and Levi was on him before he could rise to his feet. A foot caught him in the ribs, knocked him onto his side. Levi pulled though, rather than strike.  _ Smart _ . 

Erwin pushed off the ground with a smooth move and they settled back into stances, hands up and more wary than before. The ex-thug struck first a back fist, swift uppercuts, and an axe kick that clipped Erwin’s chin, and his head snapped up, but Erwin caught Levi’s leg and threw him down onto the ground.  _ Hard _ . Levi tried to scramble up, but Erwin crashed down on him, pinned him down with sheer weight as he locked Levi into a submission hold. 

He didn’t expect Levi to throw his head back and smack into his chin, and the blond’s grin slackened. A heavy palm caught him in the face and pushed it to the side, then a knee slammed into his gut. A kick knocked him to the ground and then there was a body on his, straddling his chest as strong, thin hands locked around his throat. Erwin’s eyes flew wide and his hands shot up, but he didn’t have any breath and Levi’s grip was like iron and unfaltering. His hands tightened, squeezed. Cut off the air flow as they stared at each other, both of their eyes wide. 

_ Maybe he will kill me _ . 

And, strangely enough, rather than terrifying, the thought was quite fascinating. All because of the rage in those normally cool gray-blue eyes, the kind that demanded to be heard. Because he looked haunted. Like it wasn’t just Erwin’s face he was seeing. Dark spots swam in Erwin’s vision, but he just smiled up at Levi. “Do it,” he whispered, and Levi’s eyes narrowed before his fingers spasmed - and then they peeled away. Levi sank back and glared at him with hard eyes -  _ vulnerable _ eyes. He was  _ scared _ . Levi sneered at him and pulled away with a soft snarl. Erwin sat up and rubbed at his neck as he watched Levi stalk away, back over to where Isabel and Farlan were. And the other recruits and soldiers watched them go with wide eyes before they glanced at him. He waved, and though they hesitated for a moment, they returned to their combat training - all except for Mike, who crossed the yard to crouch beside him, a flask of water in his hand. Erwin took it gratefully as Mike sniffed and glanced over at Levi with a scowl, his eyes dark. 

“I don’t like him. I can’t understand him.” 

“What,” Erwin croaked, voice rough and throat raw, “He baffles your nose?” 

Mike’s scowl only deepened, and Erwin just chuckled. Between that and Levi’s sour expression, all too visible from where he stood, sipping on his own water. “I thought he was going to kill you.” 

“For a second, I thought so too,” Erwin murmured, and his smile only seemed to baffle Mike. 

“Well?” 

“I knew he wouldn’t. There was something in his eyes.” 

Mike snorted and shook his head, but Erwin merely smiled and sipped at his water as they both watched the trio of thugs turned soldiers who lingered for a few more moments by the water barrels, a little ways apart from the rest of the soldiers, before Isabel and Farlan pulled away and rejoined the yard. But Levi lingered by the wall, his eyes narrowed in Mike and Erwin’s direction. “Seriously, what the hell made you so sure?” 

Erwin sighed softly and passed the water back to Mike. “It’s in the eyes. He’s killed before, but none of those people were innocent. I am. And he knows it. He has no reason to kill me. But if he breaks…  _ that _ is when I’ll fear for my life.”  _ I brought him here because I believed I could trust him. And I still do. I believe he’ll be a valuable asset to the Survey Corps. Vital. _ Which only made him grin wider when Levi pushed off the wall with a scowl and stalked back over, ready for another round of combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has literally written the "canonverse eruri week" thing differently every time I feel  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!!!


	44. The White Cravat Affair (Erwin/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse Eruri Week Day 5: Formal Attire/Funding Parties

Levi scowled at his reflection as he buttoned up the white shirt, the fabric so fine and soft on his skin. It left him itchy and uncomfortable, even though it felt pleasant compared to all the others things he’d had. It was too foreign compared to the coarse fabric the uniforms were made of, and the shitty rags he’d worn when he was younger, the ones that had been stained with shit and blood and fuck knew what else. It was hard to believe that Erwin had bought it all, just for him, especially so soon after Levi had tried to put a sword through his neck, yet it wasn’t at the same time. 

“Selfish fucking blondie. Can’t believe he’s making me go to this bullshit,” he muttered under his breath as he finished the last button and let his arms drop to his sides. White shirt. Black slacks. Black shoes. A black jacket waited outside the bathroom, slung over the back of the inn’s chair. And Erwin was on the other side of that door too, waiting. For him. 

Soft knocks jolted him back from his thoughts and he glanced at the door as his hands twitched up to touch the collar of his shirt, then dropped back down. “Levi? Are you almost done in there?” 

“Yeah. Hold on.” He checked the buttons and swept his hands across the silky fabric once more before he opened the bathroom. 

The Commander stood in the doorway, blue eyes soft and smile faint as he leaned against the frame and let his eyes rake over Levi. “It looks better than I thought it would. How does it feel?” 

“Fucking weird,” Levi grumbled with a scowl as he tugged at his cuffs. He felt gangly and awkward. Like a wolf in sheep’s clothes about to masquerade, and pitifully at that. Standing there before Erwin only made it worse. The Commander was born for formal attire - the white dress shirt he wore was perfectly fitted across his broad chest and with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, it was almost drool-worthy, a disgusting thought but true nonetheless. He was totally at ease with it, and that pissed Levi off. But when warm fingers settled beneath his chin and tipped his head up, all the bitterness of being forced into the damnable attire and being forced to attend some stupid funding party crumbled away. “Fuck you,” he rasped, even as he allowed Erwin to turn his head from side to side so he could examine it. That merely earned him a grin and a soft kiss on his nose before Erwin pulled back. 

“Let’s finish getting ready. The carriages will be here soon.” They slid on shoes and tied them up - Levi nearly threw them out the window when he crammed his foot in, the way it pinched his toes displeasing at best and an absolute pain in his fucking ass at worst. But, for Erwin, he crammed his feet into the ridiculous things and tugged on the black jacket. Erwin eyed him as he did so, but he didn’t say a thing until Levi leveled a glare at him and raised an eyebrow, and at that Erwin grinned. He tugged something out of his pocket, pristine white cloth that caught Levi’s eyes and drew him in, almost as much as the fingers that curled, coaxed him over. They stilled a step apart from each other, almost touching but not quite, and then Erwin bridged that gap with a hand on Levi’s cheek and a thumb on his lips. 

“Wear this. It’s a cravat.” 

“Put it on for me.” 

“Of course.” 

His huge hands worked the cloth beneath the collar of Levi’s shirt and he tied it in the front so that the end could ruffle on his chest like some plain feathers or some other bullshit. “Are you tryin’ to make me look fancy?” 

“It can’t hurt to look a little classy. Besides…” Erwin leaned close and brushed his lips across the top of Levi’s cheek, his mouth quirked up in a smirk. “I don’t think you want anyone to question the bruises.” Heat flared in Levi’s cheeks and his hand shot up to his throat, but Erwin’s caught it on the way, and together they pressed against his neck, found the tender spots of flesh concealed by layers of fabric. For a moment, Erwin’s eyes were warm and playful, and Levi almost felt giddy - almost forgot everything. The Titans. The funding party. The seething underbelly of the city beneath them. And then sympathy filled those blue irises. 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re not very comfortable, but you have to do this. They demanded to see you. But, I must say, you look marvelous. Like you were born for this.” 

Levi snorted and shook his head, but Erwin gave him no room to argue with the way he covered Levi’s mouth and kissed him until he was breathless and he’d fisted up the back of Erwin’s shirt hard enough that it had no doubt wrinkled, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn as he nipped Erwin’s lip and pulled back. “I still fucking hate you for this.” 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean to title :')  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	45. Headaches (Erwin/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse Eruri Week Day 6: Hurt & Comfort/Sickness & Caring

Six months after the walls came down, Levi and Erwin packed their belongings, loaded up a wagon, and went to the west settlements, minds heavy from the countless deaths, but hearts light at the prospect of life - one that didn’t involve training and paperwork from sunrise to sunset, or fighting Titans, or burning shattered bodies and bloody remains. No more writing notices of death either. That, Levi was grateful for. He’d written far too many of those in his long years in the Corps. His eyes had weakened, slow but steady, enough that paperwork had become a chore, and he was left with migraines more often than not. 

“Stress,” Erwin had said. 

“Old age,” he’d retorted. 

But those concerns had died away in the rush to pack and prepare for life at the settlements. They’d already had a house built before they’d arrived, and furnished too. They’d christened the house the same night they’d arrived, with shape cries and scrabbling hands and lewd sounds. Erwin had joked about how they’d fucked all over the house like rabbits something about ocean spray, or maybe the lack of worry about being caught causing it. Levi didn’t quite remember - he’d been too busy sucking cock at the time. 

And so, five months after the move, they’d found a routine. Erwin met with merchants and helped with trade. They went to the market four days a week in the mornings. Levi got glasses when things started to grow fuzzy on the edges. Their old comrades came and saw them, and they reminisced over good times they’d shared. And, five months later, they were  _ happy _ . Well, except for the crippling migraines. 

It woke Levi and felt like something that had crawled straight from the deepest part of Satan’s ass to stab him in the skull, left him so pained that it was all he could do to haul the covers over his head to block out the blinding sun. He blindly reached out, groped the bed for a hint of warmth of Erwin, but, when the blinding wash of pain receded for a moment, Levi realized with a shuddering breath that Erwin had already left.  _ Fucking merchants _ . But he silently, vehemently cursed the migraine even more when it grew so bad that tears poured from his eyes and he weakly dragged himself to the edge of the bed, tugged a trash bin, one that he could just barely see in the haze of pain, closer, and threw up. After that the world became a haze of little more than pain, and he couldn’t even escape it. 

Bleary gray eyes cracked open when a cool cloth settled on his forehead and blue and gold flashed above him in a sea of fuzz. “Erwin,” he croaked weakly, and he reached out. 

A gentle hand caught his and squeezed tight. “Right here, Lee. I’m here.” 

“ _ Hurts _ .” 

“I know, you told me. Just hang in there, okay? The medicine should help.”  _ Medicine? _ He couldn’t remember it, but he couldn’t think about anything beyond the agonizing pounding in his skull. 

The room was dark, just illuminated by a familiar glow of candles when he finally managed to crack his eyes open, the stabbing in his head having died down to a dull throb. Levi stared at the swell of pillows around him, soft and white and blissfully cool. Twitched his fingers inside the cafe of two warm, broad palms. 

“Erwin?” 

“Yes, Levi?” 

“What time is it?” 

“Late. Ten maybe. How’s your head?” 

“Like a Titan tried to crush my skull,” he mumbled, “But it’s better.” 

Lips skimmed across his knuckles as Erwin sighed, soft and relieved. “Good. I was so worried… I’ve never seen you that bad.” 

“Yeah,” Levi breathed as he pulled his heavy head from the pillows. He blinked. Blinked again. Tore his hand from Erwin’s and scrubbed at his eyes as panic mounted, threatened to drag him down a dark, gaping maw. 

“Levi?” 

He lurched upright and regretted that instantly when the blurry world around him swam and dark spots danced in his eyes, huge and all-consuming. He swayed, but strong arms looped around him, kept him up. 

“Levi?” 

Sharp now, worried. He grabbed at one of Erwin’s arms, fought for calm. But his voice was reedy and weak, and he couldn’t stop shaking as he choked on words, on breath. “I can’t  _ see _ !” 

“Oh God, Levi…” 

“It… Everything’s blurry.” 

Erwin’s fingers shook as he cupped Levi’s cheeks, turned his face away from the wall and towards Erwin. And his face was smeared with gray fuzz, indistinct as the rest of the world. And Levi nearly wailed. Just cried instead, tears silently streaming down his face as Erwin pulled him close, buried a hand into his hair. “Oh, sweetness,” he breathed as he curled Levi closer into his chest, “I’m here. I’m right here.” 

That night, while Levi lay in bed, immobile and curled up in a fetal position as he stared out at the haze of colors before him, Erwin hunched over a clipboard and a piece of paper, frantically scratching at the paper with a pen - one that Levi had given to him for his last birthday.  _ Funny how I fucking think about that now _ . He posted it the next morning and pulled Levi into his arms, spoke softly to him. But he didn’t hear a damn thing. 

Erwin barely left for a week, even when Levi raged and screamed until he was red in the face and crying until he calmed down or a dizzy spell brought him to the floor. He stayed by Levi’s side through the fits and dizziness, the headaches and silent spells. Through the seizures. The first one terrified them both when he abruptly dropped, limbs spasming and mouth bloody. All he remembered from that was waking up on the floor, tongue aching and Erwin’s face frozen in horror, blurry and lost as it loomed above him. The next three were easier to handle for Erwin. 

At the end of the week Hanji arrived, sweaty and dusty and weary. They examined Levi, disappeared for a few hours, and returned, feet heavy on the floors.  _ Not good _ . Erwin made the three of them tea and Levi shuffled out to the living room, one hand on the wall, Hanji right behind him. Cups were set down, his was pressed into his hand. Erwin took his other hand, held it tight as papers were shuffled, then cleared their throat. 

“Levi, physically you’re perfectly fine, although your eyes are mostly unresponsive, and you’re suffering from chronic migraines and headaches, dizziness, and seizures. I can’t be sure, but it could be because you’ve developed these things doctors call “tumors”. They’ve been found on autopsies, and though we don’t understand them completely, we do know that they’ve caused a wide variety of health problems depending on where they’re located. I don’t know if you have one, and I can’t be sure, but if you do, and whether or not it’s… fatal, I can assume that it’s located in your skull. In a region that affects sight, and maybe some other things since you never has seizures or migraines before. Levi… I’m so sorry, but we can’t do anything about this. We just don’t know enough.” 

The words threatened to crush him, to shatter, but Levi nodded as his hand clenched on Erwin’s, brutally tight. But the blond let him hold tight and voiced no complaints as Levi did that and pressed closer, desperate for contact and comfort. “Thanks for coming, Hanji,” he murmured after a minute. “Stay for dinner.” 

They didn’t argue, just wrapped him up in a tight hug and breathed out. “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweetie.” Hanji left after a few days, talk of research on their lips and their hands soft when they’d cupped Levi’s cheeks to kiss his forehead. 

And then it was just he and Erwin in a house he abruptly didn’t understand, didn’t know. Levi walked through the house, one hand on the wall as he whispered numbers to himself while Erwin trailed after him, ready to catch him if he collapsed. It took a fortnight for Levi to memorize how many steps it was to the bedroom the bathroom, the kitchen, and all the other rooms from any point in the house, and another week before he had the location of every object down. 

And Erwin never left his side - he just trailed after Levi, hands soft on his shoulder. He cradled Levi close when he collapsed, was the first thing Levi ‘saw’ when he opened his eyes. There were fights at first, ones where Levi, bitter and still frightened, had snapped at Erwin to get out of the house and do what he wanted because Levi was fine - because he was tired of feeling like a damn burden. But that argument had died away, and Levi’s sight had done the same. It blurred even more until Erwin had to be right in his face to be distinct, and one eye developed black spots, then went dark entirely. 

But Erwin stayed right by his side, held him tight in arms that were always there to catch him. And it left Levi weak with joy every time their fingers brushed or gold and blue swam above him or their mouths met, a little clumsy. Because, with Erwin, things were so much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean, it's almost midnight :') I've got eyebags a mile long but here I am anyway :'3  
> Wow I am posting these terribly slow. So sorry!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	46. The Joke (Erwin/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse Eruri Week Day 7: Humor/Jokes

“Is this a joke?” 

Erwin’s blood ran cold and he froze where he knelt on the branch, Levi’s hands cradled tight in his. But Levi’s hands were still and loose in his, not holding tight or twitching. His eyes were wide too, and they didn’t hold anything but shock. And pain, but, with his leg bound up tight and still oozing blood, it wasn’t a surprise. Erwin’s lips moved as he formed words, failed to speak them, and then did it again. And again. He couldn’t think of something good to say, couldn’t find the words to say that no, it most certainly  _ wasn’t _ a joke. But Erwin couldn’t release Levi’s hands - it was all that pinned him down, kept him from listing to the side to the Titans that remained below and pawed at the trunk of their tree. 

“Erwin…” Levi whispered through tight teeth, and he hissed in pain as more blood bubbled out. “Fuck, are you serious?” He nodded, mute, and Levi’s head dropped back so it hit the trunk with a solid thunk. He sighed, soft and rattling, and he shook his head. “You want… you want to  _ marry _ me?” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Erwin cried, and Levi jolted, but that look in his eyes didn’t change, just remained as unreadable as it had when his eyes had first snapped up. “I want to marry you, Levi. I want the world to know that I love you.” 

The other soldier bared his teeth in a snarl and snapped his hand out to the air around them, to the tense trees that surrounded them on every side and the Titans that lay twenty and thirty meters below. “Do you fucking see where we are? We’re in the middle of fucking nowhere with no gas, no flares, and no fucking way to get back. There are fucking Titans beneath us, and you tell me you want to get  _ married _ ? Couldn’t you have picked a better fucking time? Like, I don’t know, when we were back at camp or some shit!” 

“Don’t you think I wanted to! There wasn’t time!” “Yes there fucking was!” 

Levi leaned forward, but he instantly winced and sank back, the movement having jostled his leg. For a second there was silence, and then Levi sighed as he wrestled a hand from Erwin’s grasp and pressed it to his forehead. “Erwin,” he rasped as he kneaded his temples, “You’re asking me right now. In the middle of a forest. One that we’re probably going to die in. You’re smart, but you’re a fucking idiot.” 

Erwin opened his mouth but a blood-smeared hand rose and silenced him. Levi’s eyes were soft, weary. Angry. But his hand tightened on Erwin’s and tugged it close until he could press it to his chest, right over his heart. “You feel that?” 

“Of course.” A strong organ beneath tissue and ribs that beat strong and hard, just as it always had. “Good. It’s still beating. I’m still alive. And you’re proposing right now because you think one of us, probably both, are gonna die. So, you stick that damn proposal up your ass and sit on it until we get the fuck out of here, because I’m not gonna marry you off of some death-side proposal. I might be an ex-thug, but I’m not fucking insane,  _ or _ stupid.” 

Erwin nodded and let out a shuddering sigh as he sank back on the wide back, head down. “You’re right. You’re so right. I’m sorry - I just wasn’t thinking.” 

“Fucking surprise there,” Levi muttered before he let his head drop back and fall against the trunk again. 

They sat there in silence, only the rustle of wind and the sounds of the Titans beneath them filling it up. No sound of maneuvering gear. No shouts. No bang of sound grenades.  _ We could easily die out here and never be found _ . And that had scared him, driven him to clutch Levi’s hands and beg him for his hand in marriage. A foolish action when Erwin took a moment to consider it, but at the time it had seemed best. Their chances of survival were slim, and, if infection didn’t kill Levi, then starvation and dehydration would kill them both if no one came along. 

“Erwin.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You fucked yourself over when you saved me.” 

Erwin smiled as he reached out and caught a hand crusty with dried blood and warm. “I know. But I could leave you. You’re Humanity’s Strongest.” 

“And you’re selfish.” 

“I never denied that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is sleep. What is being well rested
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	47. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse Eruri Week Day 8: Devotion  
> NSFW, Kinky as fuck, What am I even doing

Erwin's hand was tight around his throat, cut off his air and left his vision going dark as he stared up, helpless with his hands bound tight behind his back. And then his fingers came off and Levi gasped, filled his aching lungs with oxygen as his vision swam and slowly returned. The Commander smiled down at him as he brushed his fingertips across the hollow of Levi's throat, then over his pulse, and finally beneath the black leather that wrapped tight around Levi's throat. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed, and Levi could only nod weakly as he gasped and swallowed so no more spit could dribble from his lips. “Levi, you're such a good little pet. So obedient and trusting. Do you want a reward?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Deeper, more raspy - that would be a fun one to explain away to the soldiers, especially since there was no way they were done.  _ I'll be lucky if I can speak tomorrow. _ But that idea didn't bother him, and it left him shivering with anticipation as fingers curled beneath his chin and tugged his head up even further until it ached and he winced. Erwin crouched and untied Levi's hands quickly, and on the move back he dragged his lips across Levi's cheek. 

“Go lie on the bed for me. On your stomach, ass up. Keep still or I'll tie you down and make you beg.” 

Levi nodded, a little frantic, and obediently stood, moved to the bed. He settled on it and spread out, legs splayed out and cock dripping onto the scratchy sheets beneath him as he pressed his cheek flat so he could see Erwin. His Commander eyed him, ravenous, but he lingered back, purposely drawing it out to see if Levi would be too impatient, if he would start to squirm and beg and let his hips drop so he could grind against the bed. But he knew better - he’d been trained too well for the activities behind the closed door of Erwin’s quarters to do it unless he craved the punishment. 

The submissiveness was embarrassing, but with the collar wrapped tight around his throat and those heavy eyes on him, there was no room to feel the shame that no longer lingered - there was only heat, the kind that seared his stomach and made him bite his lip harshly so he didn’t whimper or plead. Erwin nodded after a minute and moved over, though he made no move to strip out of his pants, and that made Levi groan. 

Rough fingers sank in and dragged down his spine, from the base of his skull to his hips, and it left Levi’s fingers curling into the sheets as Erwin’s breath puffed across his ass. “No one in the Corps could ever understand how beautiful you are like this, so filthy and lewd, ready to cum at any touch like the greedy little thing you are. How your ass looks, spread wide with your fingers digging in, or how disgustingly gorgeous you look with your lips wrapped tight around a ball gag. Oh, and the ropes…” 

Erwin hummed and lips curved up in a wicked smile pressed against his ass before they parted and teeth took their place, as rough as the fingers that bit into his hip and the base of his spine. A strangled moan escaped his throat and Levi buried his fingers into the sheets, fought to keep from rocking back as Erwin bit the other cheek, just as hard, before he leaned up and draped himself across Levi’s back. 

Soft lips nipped at his ear as long, nimble fingers danced up his back, settled on his shoulders. “I wish we’d have had time for the ropes. You look so delightful when you’re all trussed up in black, spread out and presented like the little whore you are.” Lips skimmed across his spine and bit as shuddering gasps tore out of Levi’s chest and he fought to not rock back against the hard cock and cloth pressed against his ass. 

“Good boy,” Erwin murmured, and then he bit Levi again, more savage than the bite before. And Levi just moaned as his fingers and toes curled and he twitched. Another bite, another twitch, and Erwin chuckled against the sensitive flesh of his back and spoke between kisses and rough bites and sucks. “I could do this for hours - kiss and bite your back, show you how gorgeous you are. I’ll paint your skin purple and red... tell the world how you’re all mine… Every inch of you. you’re mine.” 

“I’m yours, sir,” Levi breathed as he nodded frantically into the sheets and a second later a hand wrapped over his, squeezed it tight before Erwin moved down, nipped his way down Levi’s spine. When he reached the bottom Erwin grabbed Levi’s hips and forced them up higher with one hand, pressed Levi’s head down into the mattress with the other. 

“Tell me how much you want it.” 

Levi squirmed a little, tried to close his mouth and form words and keep his eyes open, focusing desperately on that and not how much his cock hurt, how much his gut  _ burned _ . “Sir,  _ please _ ,” he gasped, and he hitched his hips up a little higher, “Please do  _ something _ .” 

Erwin hummed, thumbed his neck. “You’re lucky it’s so late, otherwise I’d make you do more. But, you’ve been good lately.  _ Very _ good. You’ve earned it.” Excitement flared in Levi’s gut and he grinned into the sheets, but that only lasted for a moment before Levi’s mouth fell wide open, gaping and gasping as a hot tongue ran along his ass, traced the edges of his entrance. It only took a few strokes for him to go boneless, only trembling arms and legs holding him up as he fought against the desperate urge to rock back against the eager tongue and mouth that worshiped him, pledged Erwin’s devotion to him with every lap and thrust into his entrance, pushing past loose muscles and leaving Levi a trembling wreck that clutched at the sheets and let out muffled cries of pleasure. 

Erwin’s tongue left for a moment to lap at his balls and lick a stripe from them back to his ass, and then when he pressed it in again, there were fingers pushing in with it. Erwin pumped his fingers, quick and brutal, and scraped Levi’s walls, stroked his prostate with every move, and it left him a wreck that couldn’t stave off the rush of ecstasy. His body was too high strung, too much pent-up energy and pleasure thrumming through it, and with a cry he spilled when Erwin’s fingers scraped his walls with deft precision. His legs buckled, but Erwin’s hand caught him, held him up as Erwin continued to lap away as he lazily pumped his fingers for a few minutes before before he pulled back. There was a swift nip to one cheek, and then a warm palm across the other, as Erwin slowly let him sag down onto the bed into the puddle of his cum. 

Gentle fingers skimmed across his back, traced every line and scar and ridge of bone and muscle as Levi melted, too blissed out to do any more than let out a soft whine. “You’re so beautiful, Levi,” Erwin breathed as his fingers drifted down to the swell of Levi’s ass, then back up to the nape of his neck. “And you’re mine.” 

“Always,” he breathed back. He didn’t have to look up to see the radiant smile or the jubilation in those sky blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is smut. What are kinks. What is love. Someone end me.  
> (I'm too young for all this sin)
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	48. Sugar Sweet (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse Mikeri  
> Hella fluffy stuff requested at my writing tumblr by conniestop

The halls of their home were bare, no art or paintings to speak of with the lone exception of sketches from Moblit in the study - Levi’s old squad, Isabel and Farlan, Mike’s squad, Erwin, Hanji. Everyone they’d ever loved. Unfortunately, that was all they had left of some, and Erwin and Hanji couldn’t exactly visit often with their hands full with drafting settlement plans and organizing far-read scouting patrols. A year had slipped past since the walls had come down, but everyone was still twitchy, expecting another Titan incursion at any moment. But, if there had been one, Mike hadn’t noticed.  _ And at least I’ll go out in my home with the man I love _ . 

His fingers brushed the oak walls as he smiled and drifted through the house. It was still hard to believe they’d come so far, even if the prices had been high. Comrades. Erwin’s arm. Levi’s leg. One of his ears, damaged because he’d stood too close to a blast.  _ But we’re alright. We made it _ . 

They’d seen so much, and, in the mountain settlement, they’d found peace. That much was so clearly seen by the way the bags beneath their eyes, particularly Levi’s, had slowly disappeared. Their bodies had softened, just a little, without the daily regimen, though they both still maintained that. Life had changed so drastically that the routine and the burn of muscles brought them comfort from dawn ‘til dusk every day. Almost as much as being with each other did. 

Mike smiled, his nose twitched, and his fingers left the wall as he padded into the den on quiet feet. Reds and oranges painted the insides of their home, cast long shadows and draped Levi in a peaceful way. He’d curled up quite like a pillbug in the middle of the couch, though one leg was extended and one arm had been slung down, fingers brushing the floor. A wool blanket swaddled him so that only those protruding limbs and the top half of his face was visible, his hair messy and brow unlined - well, except for those early wrinkles, but Levi didn’t need to know that. 

Mike settled down on the floor in front of him, settled his arms on the edge, and pillowed his cheek on them as he pressed their heads together. From that angle he could watch the slow and steady rise and fall of Levi’s shoulders. He could hear the quietly puffed breaths and the tiny little shifts of his body as he curled up tighter, or the quiet crack and pop of his joints when he stretched. Levi’s head tipped back and Mike pulled away in time to see bleary blues blink open, heavy with sleep. The timepiece on the wall started to chime, one loud, resounding bong at a time. 

_ Boooong _ . Black lashes fluttered as he blinked the fuzziness away. 

_ Boooong _ . Thin lips parted in a yawn, and Levi exhaled in a rush, as his eyes finally managed to stay open. 

_ Boooong _ . He prodded the covers and grunted quietly, a little frustrated, before he managed to worm a slender, scarred hand out of his cocoon. 

_ Boooong _ . The pads of his fingers were warm when he pressed them to Mike’s cheek and stroked, his touch as gentle as always. That had surprised Mike at first - Levi was such a ferocious little thing at first glance, and he had honestly expected him to be a feisty little vixen in bed, but that was the opposite. Levi just hid it exceptionally well. 

_ Boooong _ . “We need to shut that thing up,” Levi murmured, and his hand stilled, fingertips beneath Mike’s eye and his thumb at the corner of his lips. 

_ Boooong _ . Mike nodded as he turned his head and pressed a kiss into the center of his rough palm, then smiled into the warm cradle of it. “I’ll look around for a different one. Maybe a quieter one?” 

“That would work.” 

_ Boooong _ . The blond leaned in, and Levi wiggled up as much as he could to meet him. He still tasted like the tea he’d drunk earlier, faded but still sweet, just like he liked it. “You’re going to die because you eat too much sugary stuff,” he teased, and Levi huffed against his mouth. 

“Fuck off. You know I never got a lot.” 

“I know.” 

The underground wasn’t exactly the place for sweets - Mike could remember the all-powerful stench of refuse, decay, and hopelessness down there. He’d had it ingrained into his mind from his and Erwin’s scouting trips down there in the days leading to Levi, Isabel, and Farlan’s capture. Only once had he gotten a whiff of anything fresh without being in the Sun Hollow as the people called it, and that had only been for a moment. Nothing fresh, nothing sweet. 

That had changed when the trio had come to the surface, just a little. Isabel and Farlan had eaten Hanji’s sweets, though Levi had resolutely refused, and because of the perpetually pitiful budget of the Corps, he hadn’t tasted anything sweet until he gone to his first funding party. That had been a sad discovery, Levi’s eyes going wide as he clutched his jaw before he had tentatively chewed and swallowed, and when Mike and Erwin had asked him what was wrong, he’d flushed and grumbled about how the last really sweet thing he’d eaten had been when he was young and his mother was still alive. Something he probably never would have said without the fine whiskey the lord or duke or whoever it was had dealt out that nice. 

“Besides,” Levi murmured, “It’d be your fault. You always give me sweet things.” 

“Well, we have space to grow sugarcane now. No more rationing.” 

“Except in winter.” 

“Mm.” 

“And no more shitty budgets.” 

“Thank God for that.” 

Levi grinned - and shit, that still left Mike breathless. They’d grown more frequent over the years, always in private, but each one was a blessing, and Mike soaked in it as he kissed those smiling lips and cheeks and nuzzled Levi’s face. He murmured something and Mike pulled back, sheepish. “What?” 

“I said get off me, you big lug,” Levi huffed, but his eyes danced and his lips were still upturned. And there was a faint flush on his cheeks that made Mike smirk. “Wanna make dinner?” 

“No, I was thinking we’d just be like plants and eat sunlight.” 

“Great plan except it’s almost night time.” 

“Shush, let me be witty.” 

“Your wit is-” 

But Mike didn’t let him finish that. He cupped those thin cheeks and kissed his words away with a smile as his thumbs swept across the planes of Levi’s face, closed those eyes and seared it into his mind all over again. Mike rose and Levi rolled over, and there were hands on his chest as he loomed over the small man, his knee on one side and his weight just above. Levi’s hands were warm, his mouth warmer, and Mike grinned as he worked his way down along Levi’s jaw and down to his throat where lovebites dappled his skin, purples, blues, and yellows against pale white. A kiss over his pulse, then a suck, and Levi laughed quietly as his arms looped around Mike’s throat. 

“You’re one son of a bitch, you know?” 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote "One Year Later" as a fill, buuuuuut too much angst  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	49. Oblivion (Mike/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse Mikeri  
> Requested by hloneheart in a mini fic meme  
> O: The stars and space

Fingers trailed through the air, traced their way through the inky black above. Stars filled the sky, thick clusters bright against the dark. No clouds - just the stars and moon. Oddly peaceful considering what lay just a hundred kilometers away would love to get a chance to snack on him and the rest of the Corps. Still, it was nice. A cup of hot tea in his hand, a blanket around his shoulders to keep him warm and the wind out, and a story on his tongue that came out, unbidden, even though the quiet was so damn nice. He had to fill the silence, had this ridiculous need to talk.

“Say, Mike, did you know? Apparently that constellation is Orion. He’s from myths of these people called ‘Romans’. There’s a couple versions, but I like the one where he was a blacksmith, and a hunter, so walled in this city - imagine that. Who the fuck would want to have walls constructed around them? But he did that and fell in love with this lady, but her father blinded him. Long story short, because I know you like shit quick, he got his sight back and met up with this maiden hunter goddess - Diana. He was her favorite. She even wanted to marry him except, ya know,  _ virgin _ goddess…” 

Levi paused, took a sip, and swallowed, then another. The words were heavy on his tongue, and it took him a few moments to keep going, but he knew Mike wouldn’t push. A wry smile curled his lips and he shook his head before he dropped it back with a sigh. 

“So she’s got this twin brother. Apollo, the sun god. He’s a little piss baby, so he thinks it’s a great idea to mess with them. Some say he sent a scorpion after Orion, some say he spotted Orion in the ocean - imagine that. An ocean. And he was neck-deep in it too. Imagine what kind of shit is in there. Anyway… He told his sister she couldn’t hit the spot in the ocean, so she took aim-” 

“Sir?” 

Levi glanced up with a scowl that barely hid his shock. He hadn’t heard anything - no scuff of shoes, no rustle of clothes, not even a creak of a door. Yet there Eren stood, his feet bare but a jacket on his shoulders, his head cocked to the side like a damn dog. 

“Who are you talking to?” 

_ Ah… right _ . 

“No one,” he sighed with a shake of his head. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Eren’s brow furrowed and he took a step closer. “Sir, you don’t talk a lot… And you never talk to yourself… So you must be talking to someone. Someone important.” 

It took Levi a moment to swallow, his mouth dry, and another for him to meet Eren's eyes. “He was.” 

“Are you holding vigil?” 

“I don't know.” 

“Sorry for disturbing you, sir.” Eren didn't give him a chance to respond, just snapped into a salute and darted off, bare feet silent on the stones. 

Levi released a breath he'd been holding in a long, heavy sigh. His eyes settled back on the sky and he leaned back, pressed the edge of his spine into the stonework. One leg over the edge, hanging over nothing. Ungrounded and immortal. One leg on the stone. Grounded and weak. “Shit, Mike…” 

Of course there'd been no body, just smears of blood and a horse carcass, nearly picked clean by carrion feeders. They'd burned something anyway, when all the hectic bullshit had been somewhat finished, even if it was shoddy as fuck. Still, it gave them a chance to breathe. Gave him a chance to mourn properly. Levi sipped at his tea, held it in his mouth, swallowed with a shake of his head as a gentle wind tugged at him. 

“Shit, so pushy. I guess you would want to hear the rest.” Talking to the dead was bullshit, but it was the best damn thing he could think of, and the words didn't want to stop. “Diana hit him of course, and his corpse washed up to shore, so she grieved for him. She made him into a constellation. Reminds me of this - well, without, you know, your… body. And I can't do that for you. Still.” 

Stupid. But Mike was the hunter, and he'd always compared Levi to a god.  _ I think he had it backwards _ . But what did it matter? Either way, Mike's death had proved their mortality, had ingrained that into him in a way that a dozen other deaths couldn't. And, for a while, Levi didn't give a damn if anyone saw him cry, limbs loosely curled in on himself as he teetered on the edge of everything and oblivion. 

“Dammit, Mike…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence :D


	50. Signs (Mike/Levi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikeri, modern au, sfw  
> Mentions of child abuse  
> Requested by the lovely hloneheart at my tumblr fairylights101writes

Levi’s hand curled into his as they strode up the gravel walk, and Mike squeezed his hand gently. Hope fluttered in his chest, desperate to bloom, and he was certain Levi felt the same. Well, and apprehensive. Mike could practically smell it, and that made him hold Levi’s hand a little tighter. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he murmured. Levi snorted quietly as he hitched his shoulders in a shrug, but he didn’t argue. Mike couldn’t blame him - he was nervous as hell too. Adoption was no easy thing, and Levi knew that all too well. The kids they liked could easily hate or distrust them, or they could go home without having made a connection. Mike sighed to himself.  _ There’s no use in worrying about it. What happens happens _ . 

The door swung open as they neared it and a young individual swept out, her dark hair pulled up into a bun. “Hi, I’m Ilse Langnar, head of Sina Orphanage. Are you the Zacharius couple?” 

“Yes. I’m Mike.” 

“Levi.” 

Ilse beamed at them and gestured for them to come closer. She gently nudged them in and shut the door behind them as she talked, voice soft but cheery. “I’m so glad you two could make it. The kids are very excited, and they’re looking forward to meeting you. Some of them are outside playing right now, but some are in their rooms as well. Some of them are a little shy, but I’ll try to show you everyone!” MIke and Levi nodded, and thankfully she didn’t seem to mind their silence because she smiled and started walking. 

“We have thirty residents here ranging from five to seventeen. They all attend public school, though some are in special education classes because of learning impairments. For the most part they are very well behaved, though like all places we have our problem children.” Every few words she gestured around, brought their attention to rooms with creamy walls that had been painted, presumably by the children judging by the varying levels of skill. The rooms they passed were neat and light - and totally unoccupied. 

Ilse led them straight through the house and through the back door, and that was where the house came alive. Children filled the back lawn. Some were sprawled on the grass, blankets beneath them and phones or books clutched in their hands. Two actually had guitars, though Mike couldn’t catch the tune they played from the distance. Most of them were in the midst of a game of tag, and they filled the air with happy shrieks and calls of excitement as they dodged around each other. Mike tore his eyes away and glanced down at Levi, who stared at the children with wide, curious eyes, a faint smile on his lips. 

“This looks nice,” he murmured, and Mike hummed in agreement. It certainly looked like a good environment, and the little flicker of hope in Mike’s chest expanded, a little brighter, a little larger, and it only grew as Ilse led them out into the field. 

“Sasha! Connie!” 

The pair playing the guitars glanced up and their fingers stilled as sunny grins splashed across their faces. “Ilse! Hey there!” They stood as Mike, Levi, and Ilse approached, and they nudged chip bags and drink cans further back on the blanket they’d been seated on as they held their hands out. “Hi,” the girl chirped as she clasped Mike’s hand, then Levi’s, and shook their hands vigorously. “I’m Sasha Braus! I’m fifteen.” 

“And I’m Connie Springer, and I’m sixteen!” the boy chimed in, just as bright as Sasha had been. Mike and Levi introduced themselves with warm smiles and the teens’ faces scrunched up, bright and eager. 

“It’s great to meet you,” Sasha practically sang, “We love seeing new faces here!” 

“And watching people go,” Connie laughed as he hitched his guitar up higher and curled his fingers around the neck of his guitar. He plucked at a few strings with a pleased hum, and Sasha nudged him. She whispered something at him, the words quick, sharp, and too low for Mike to hear, and Connie hissed back at her before they both glanced at Mike and Levi with bright smiles. “Would you guys like to hear us play a few songs? I’m better than Sasha, but she’s picked up quick!” 

“Aw, thanks Connie!” 

“I’d like to hear. What do you think, Mike?” At his nod the kids beamed and they flopped down onto the ground and tugged their guitars into their laps. The tune they plucked up with their fingers was quick and twangy song that Sasha hummed along too. They wore identical grins as they swayed and strummed, and Mike let it sweep him away as he squeezed Levi’s hand and pressed closer. 

They lingered for a few minutes after the pair finished their song, and then Ilse guided them along to the next residents. Annie was a quiet girl who barely spoke to them, though the blond beside her, Reiner, was far more willing to speak than she or Bertholdt. Ymir and Levi - well, they hit it off in a strange way with how they snarked each other, a smirk on Ymir’s face and a faint look of amusement on his face. Despite that Mike was fairly certain that Levi and Ymir would be at each other’s throats if she joined their family. She was only thirteen and yet she was almost on Levi’s levels of sass, and that would have made a thousand problems. Historia was better, though Ymir made it clear that they were a package - Ilse even confirmed that when they moved away and went to see the other residents. 

The faces started to blur, especially when none of them seemed to click with Mike. Levi seemed to share the sentiments because his face had lost a little bit of his brightness, especially when they’d spent a few minutes with every child out in the field and then Ilse led them back to the blissfully cool house. Her voice, which had been louder and brighter, softened when they came inside, and the happy look mellowed out. “There is one more resident… She’s been here for two years and hasn’t been adopted because she’s a bit more… difficult. Her parents beat her, and she went deaf because of the damage. A lot of the people don’t bother with her because of the language barrier, but-” 

“Can we see her?” Mike and Ilse froze, and then Mike squeezed Levi’s hand. They both turned their eyes on Ilse, abruptly desperate. “Can we see her?” Levi repeated, his voice more urgent. 

Ilse hesitated, but she nodded after a moment and turned. She led them to the third floor, all the way down the hall, and into a dim room. The lights were off, the curtains were closed, but the room was clean and wide-open. Two beds sat in it, though one was stripped down to the mattress and the other was neatly made. No toys littered the floor - there weren’t even any books out. But there was a girl huddled beneath the window, her legs tucked tight against her chest, her chin pressed into her knees, and her hands occupied with a little handheld game. 

She couldn’t have been older than six, maybe seven, and yet Mike felt his heart break a little. Her nose was a little crooked and there was a long, thick scar that stretched across one cheek. He couldn’t see any others, but that meant little. He felt Levi’s hand slip out of his, and his husband stepped forwards before Ilse or Mike could stop him. Not that Mike could have in all honesty. He was right by Levi’s side in a second, and the girl glanced up as they crouched down in front of her. Uncertainty flashed in her eyes, fear as well, and Mike bit his cheek for a second. He twisted around, eyed Ilse. 

“Does she known any sign language?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

Levi’s hands were already in motion when he turned back around, and the girl’s eyes were wide with surprise as she watched his hands move, slower and more precise than usual.  _ “-is L-E-V-I. This is my husband, M-I-K-E. What is your name?” _

Her slender hands fluttered for a moment before she set the game down.  _ “M-I-K-A-S-A.” _

Levi’s hands rose, and the girl flinched back, a fresh wave of wariness in her way. Her eyes flicked up to Ilse, and the woman must have nodded because she sagged back into the wall, but Mike didn’t miss the way her muscles stayed tense, the way she tucked her feet a little more firmly beneath her.  _ “M-I-K-A-S-A,” _ Levi signed, slower than before _ , “How old are you?”  _

_ “Seven.” _

_ “How are you feeling.”  _

_ “I’m fine.” _ Her signs were sharp, harsh, nowhere near as fluid as Levi’s. She was far less certain, and the conversation obviously made her uncomfortable. But Levi cautiously pushed for more, and Mikasa warily responded. 

_ “M-I-K-E-” _ Levi added Mike’s name sign, the sign for dog with his fingers curled into an ‘M’ at the end after he spelled it out, and Mikasa’s eyes flicked up to him before they fell back to Levi’s hands.  _ “And I are here to look at children to adopt.”  _

_ “Then go see the others.” _ Mikasa’s lip curled as she pressed harder against the wall. Her fingers shook a little as he signed again, somehow even harsher than before.  _ “They’ll be better. They always are. Everyone likes them more.”  _

_ “M-I-K-A-S-A, we want to talk to you. If you’ll let us. You’re too young to hate this world… And I want to change that. You’re interesting, and you deserve a chance. You all do.” _

Those wary gray eyes widened and the dull glaze faded for a moment as surprise snapped across her face before she shrank back, confused and uncertain.  _ “Why?” _

_ “Because,” _ Mike interjected, and Mikasa’s eyes stretched even more as he signed,  _ “What happened before doesn’t determine what happens next.” _

This time tears filled her eyes as she nodded, and Mike and Levi smiled faintly as they rocked back onto their heels and watched her wipe her cheeks, desperate to hide the tears that refused to stay hidden.  _ “Thank you,” _ Mikasa signed, a little clumsy,  _ “Thank you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo it's been a while since I wrote anything SNK... Oops. But hey, I wrote a shit ton of haikyuu!! stuff, and more is coming, so that's something. I also have several multichapter fics which will hopefully get worked on again soon and posted after exams. And probably AZ. Eeeey
> 
> Expect some trans!levi mikeri happy fun times soon~
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	51. Love (Mike/Levi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part yes of the trans!Levi AU  
> NSFW

Soft lips skimmed across his neck, then whiskers gently tickled the skin there. Levi shivered a little and dropped his head back as his hands stilled on the cutting board so that he could see Mike. The blond smiled against his neck and pressed another kiss there as his hands settled on Levi’s hips, then slid around to curl over his stomach. “Hey there.” 

“Hello,” Mike murmured as he nosed as the skin behind Levi’s ear, then into his undercut. 

The angle must have been a pain for him, but Levi could only rise up so far. Instead he pushed the cutting board away and turned in Mike’s embrace. He nudged Mike’s arms to the side a little before he hitched himself up onto the counter with a grin. A curl of his fingers and a tiny smile lured Mike in until his legs were wrapped around Mike’s waist. His big hands settled onto the counter on either side of Levi and he leased close, his smile easy. “Have I ever told you that you look  _ great _ in those jeans?” 

Levi hummed as he leaned in so he could wrap his arms around Mike’s neck. “Every single time I wear them.” 

Mike’s laugh was soft, and Levi readily leaned in and stole a kiss before he leaned against Mike with a quiet sigh. The last four months had been bliss - since he’d kissed Mike over fast food and their worries things had been easier. He could actually  _ breathe _ around Mike, and it had been easy to slip into a rhythm. Workouts throughout the week. Nights spent together when they could, curled up in each other’s arms, warm and cozy. Dinners made and eaten together before they went to the couch and curled up and kissed as they watched movies or TV. An easy pattern. One he adored. And the way Mike started to kiss, nip, and suck at his neck only made it better. 

He pulled his face out of the curve of Mike’s neck and dropped his head back so Mike could do more. His mouth roamed from his collarbone to just beneath his ear with soft twitches of his lips. The brush of his beard made Levi’s breath hitch as he squirmed, but he just dug his fingers into Mike’s shoulder, eager for more. It was nice, especially when Mike’s hands cupped his face and turned him so that hungry lips could cover his. Mike didn’t have to bite to make his mouth open up, and Levi smiled into it as their tongues dragged together. 

Levi dug his heels into Mike’s back with a hum, then he did it again, and Mike rolled his hips forwards at that. A soft grunt escaped his mouth and Levi’s fingers tightened in Mike’s hair as he bit at Mike’s lip and smiled. Heat bubbled in his stomach, and the wet smack of their lips and the rough inhales made him shiver with anticipation. One of Mike’s hands fell to his hip and thumbed at the dip there, and that only made things worse. Especially when his hand drifted, cautious but steady, towards the center. 

The blond eased back, a question in his eyes and a smile on his damp, red lips. Levi didn’t hesitate, just nodded, and that smile stretched a little wider. Mike leaned in again, but this time he buried his face into Levi’s neck. As Mike nipped and sucked at the skin he moved his hand so that he could rub Levi through his shorts with painfully slow sweeps of his thumb. The touch made him hitch and gasp, and he dug his fingers into Mike’s back as he rocked his hips forwards with a tiny sound. He could feel his boyfriend smile into his neck as he gave another harsh bite that he soothed away with a quick pass of his tongue and another press of his thumb. 

“Mike…” he mumbled, and the finger dragged along him, harder than than the other passes. The contact made him jolt, and he shuddered as he curled in over Mike with a shaky breath. “M-Mike…” 

“More?” 

Levi couldn’t even speak because Mike did the same then, then circled the spot, and all Levi could do was gasp as he dragged his fingers across Mike’s shoulders. Mike nipped at his neck once more before he pulled back, his breaths heavier and his eyes dark. “Hey Levi… can we-” 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

Mike’s thick brows shot up for a moment, but the surprise melted away almost as soon as it had come, and that dark intensity slammed back into place. Mike’s hands dropped and curled beneath Levi’s ass, and he readily leaned into Mike’s chest with a pleased hum. The blond had no trouble picking him up, and Levi pressed even closer. He couldn’t resist rutting his hips against Mike’s chest, wet and throbbing. Levi hooked his legs around Mike’s hips and took his turn to ravage Mike’s neck, and the blond laughed quietly as he kissed the top of Levi’s head and strode to his bedroom. 

He was anything but careless when he settled Levi on the bed, and he sprawled out, chest tight, as Mike rummaged through his drawers. Lube and a condom were carelessly tossed onto the nightstand, and then Mike was on him. He tugged the collar of Levi’s shirt down and sucked at his collarbone as he trailed his other hand down. Thick fingers skimmed over his erratic pulse, dipped into the hollows of his throat, trailed across his chest dragged red along his hips, and curled against him through his shorts. 

Levi trembled, whimpered, rocked down against the large hand as he bit his tongue and tossed his head back with quiet groan. Mike was anything but clumsy with his fingers, and it showed with how he teased Levi through his shorts. His boxers grew damper with every pass of his fingers, and Levi vibrated as every little crook of Mike’s fingers made the heat in his stomach grow. “ _ Mike _ .” The word was hissed, and Mike stilled. Levi took full advantage of the moment of respite, and he sucked hard breaths down before he hitched his hips up. “Don’t fucking half-ass it.” 

Mike’s smirk was feral, his laugh wild and light, and it made Levi’s chest bubble as he smiled too and wiggled his hips. Both of Mike’s hands settled on his waist, then hooked into the band and tugged. His shorts and boxers hit the ground with a soft rustle and Mike leaned in, pushed his shirt up, pressed a kiss to his stomach. 

The touch and the openness made Levi flush, urged him to close his legs. He was embarrassed and nervous as hell, even though he knew Mike didn’t give a damn about what was in his pants. But, when Mike peeked up at him as he kissed beside his bellybutton, Levi felt the worries melt away, and Mike shifted up with a grin. Together they stripped Levi of his shirt, but he froze up when Mike’s fingers trailed along the bottom of his binder, hesitant. The blond didn’t even ask, just nodded and turned his attention back to Levi’s stomach. Soft kisses, apologetic, and Levi’s eyes burned.  _ You’re ridiculous _ . And he loved it. 

He hooked his ankles over Mike’s shoulders and fisted the sheets as Mike worked his way lower and lower. His mouth went to Levi’s thigh first, a harsh bite onto the inside of one before he turned and roughly sucked on the other, and the small man trembled as his fingers spasmed on the sheets. It felt good, felt even better when Mike’s hand slid down and kneaded Levi’s ass and coaxed a tiny moan out of him. And then Mike buried his face into his clit, so abrupt that Levi sucked down a sharp breath, even as his hips lurched up, hungry for contact. 

Mike’s tongue flicked out, lapped at the folds and slick mess down there, circled the bundle of nerves in a way that tugged a moan out. Levi nearly slammed his head down against the mattress when Mike sucked at the nub, then worked his way down to trace over every little dip and fold. He drove his heels into Mike’s shoulders, Mike’s hands firm beneath his ass, and he rocked up into Mike’s mouth with a ragged sound, his gut on fire. Mike had eaten him out several times before, but it never failed to make Leiv tremble, and his fingers clawed at the sheets as he twitched and choked on the hot bolts of pleasure that lurched up his spine. “Mike, s-shit, Mike! I-” But he couldn’t speak, couldn’t  _ breathe _ , when a finger slipped into the mix. 

It trailed down when Mike’s tongue went up, and then another slipped in to spread him so he could lap at more and leave Levi a messy, trembling wreck. His gut was on fire, his body tingled with a crushing amount of pleasure, and he couldn’t choke anything out but a strangled moan when he came, body twitching and trembling. Mike didn’t even let his waist sag down to the bed as Levi went limp, eyes clamped shut tight. 

The blond cradled his hips, held them up with one hand as he leaned back, mouth glistening and wet. He didn’t say anything, just trailed his fingers down through the folds until he teased Levi’s slick entrance. “You sure you’re okay with this?” 

“Yeah.” His finger was already slick, and it sank in easily, slowly. Levi sucked down a deep breath as it did, and he bit his tongue. It felt weird, uncomfortable. It always did, but he bit his lip and gently, tentatively rocked his hips down against Mike’s finger. Despite that Mike didn’t go any faster. His eyes were fixed on Levi’s face as he took his time with every slow thrust and slight curl  of his finger. After a few minutes it felt looser, and Levi wiggled a little, abruptly impatient. “Another.” 

Mike pulled his finger out, but before Levi could protest Mike leaned up, snatched the lube of the nightstand, and coated his first two fingers with a soft smile and a squeeze to Levi’s knee. He rubbed his fingers together and leaned in, pressed a kiss to Levi’s hip as he prodded Levi’s entrance again. 

The push burned and Levi winced, but Mike cupped Levi’s groin and pressed a thumb to his sensitive slit as he rocked up and kissed Levi’s collarbone. The touch made him cant his hips up and Levi whimpered a little as his stomach filled with fresh waves of heat. The circles Mike made against the sensitive flesh made it easier to forget the intrusion, the burn. So much that he didn’t even realize Mike’s fingers were all the way in until Mike smiled into his neck. “Good job, Lee.” 

His eyes cracked open and he slowly shifted his hips down against Mike’s palm. It didn’t feel bad, just weird, and after a moment he nodded with a shaky exhale. “It’s okay.” 

Another kiss to his neck, then Mike slowly started to thrust his fingers. Levi’s legs were limp around Mike’s neck, his hands loose in the sheets, and he bit his lip as he watched Mike’s hand move. Nerves bubbled up inside - Mike was  _ huge _ , and it made him anxious. He felt like he could barely even handle two fingers, and he wasn’t entirely sure he could take a third, let alone his cock.  _ I want to try _ . 

Mike’s fingers curled and Levi gasped as his eyes flew wide. His hips jerked up and down, abruptly hungry for more because what Mike had touched felt  _ good _ . Good in the way that made his spine feel liquid and all thoughts fall away. Gentle fingers swept through his hair as Mike smiled at him. “Good, yeah?” 

All Levi could do was nod, breathless, and Mike laughed quietly. A quick kiss to his lips, punctuated by the spread and curl of Mike’s fingers as they rocked in, and Levi sagged back into the mattress with a shudder. Levi’s hand tightened in the sheets, clawed at them, as he let his head fall back with a ragged gasp. 

Lips pressed against the inside of his knee, but Levi couldn’t focus on it. His attention was solely focused on the slick drag of those fingers, quicker now, and the way Mike curled them against his walls and scissored him open. Even the faint burn felt good, and every little movement pulled sounds and gasps out of him, loud and lewd. He didn’t even give a damn - his body throbbed and hummed, sensitive and trembling with pleasure. He dug his heels into Mike’s shoulders, wordlessly urging him on because he wasn’t entirely sure he could speak. And then another slick finger pressed against his entrance. His eyes snapped open and he struggled to get himself upright, to catch his breath as Mike watched him, careful and still. “Is this okay?” 

“Y-yeah. Just… take it slow.” 

Mike nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his knee with a fond smile. “You’re beautiful.” Those words left him breathless, tore his thoughts away as he stared at Mike, warmth bubbling thickly in his chest. Not enough to miss the burn as Mike pressed his third finger in, but it wasn’t bad, just faint. Despite that Mike stilled for a second before he slid it further in, cautious, and curled his other fingers all the while. It left Levi a trembling wreck by the time all three fingers were completely in, half-curled against that spot. 

Levi’s eyes were screwed shut and he gasped, desperate to stave off the building orgasm. Mike gave him a second to breath, a devilish grin on his lips, before he hitched Levi’s hips up a little higher. His first move made Levi cry out when fingers scraped his walls before they drew out, and his hands spasmed on the sheets. Mike’s fingers moved quickly, pumping into Levi as he shook and gasped. Every curl and spread of his fingers made Levi’s back bow and made a cry burst from his lips to fill the room. And Mike looked positively starved as he kissed Levi’s thigh and thrust his fingers, a bright smile on his lips. 

Levi wasn’t even sure the words he choked out were coherent, just that the babble was uncontrollable, breathless. “You’re doing so well, Levi,” Mike crooned over his cries, and Levi just nodded, frantic, as he drove his heels in and pulled Mike closer as he rolled his hips down into Mike’s palm. And then those digits were gone and Levi sagged, mind swimming with confusion as he started at Mike. 

Everything clicked as he watched Mike wipe his fingers off, then reach over for the condom. Levi wanted to push himself up, but his arms shook, weak from electric buzz that turned his bones to liquid. He managed though, and he watched as Mike carefully opened the packet and rolled the condom on, his tongue caught between his teeth. And Levi couldn’t help but laugh quietly, which made Mike glance up, confused, until Levi grinned at him. “I’m glad you didn’t get the ones with designs on them,” he smirked, “I’d really hate to tell you no just because you’ve got Kermit the Frog on your dick.” 

Mike’s hands stopped and he sank back, eyes shut tight and lips twitching. “Levi.” The smile burst out, impossible to hold back, and they grinned at each other. “Levi, I really didn’t want that mental image.” 

“Just saying,” he hummed. “I mean, I’ll probably be okay if it’s colored, but ones with faces-” 

“ _ Levi _ .” 

He flashed Mike a shit-eating grin and the blond swatted Levi’s thigh with a roll of his eyes. Once he was certain that Levi wasn’t going to crack another joke he finished rolling the condom on and poured some lube into his hand. Levi watched, fascinated and hungry, as Mike’s face twitched, relaxed, and tightened as he dragged his hand along his length, carefully coating the entire thing.  _ Thank God _ . And then one hand was on his leg. “Where do you want your legs?” 

The smaller man just stared at Mike before he raised his legs, one at a time, and settled them over Mike’s shoulders once more. The blond grinned as him as he lined in, stretched the backs of Levi’s thighs so he could press a kiss to Levi’s mouth before he pulled  back. A finger dragged along his clit, a long, slow move that made Levi shudder and bite his lip, and then the tip of Mike’s cock nudged his entrance. Mike hesitated, waited until Levi nodded and nudged him with his heels gently, and then he slowly pressed in. Levi exhaled in a rush, and Mike studied him, brow creased as he bit his lip and struggled to keep it slow. 

Levi’s fingers tightened in the sheets as he rocked his hips up slightly. It wasn’t  _ bad _ , just strange and fucking  _ huge _ , but Levi hummed quietly and rolled his hips down against Mike, little movements that encouraged more and more until Mike’s warm thighs were against Levi’s ass, and he felt  _ full _ , so much that he was going to burst. One hand stroked his hip, the other brushed the top of his leg, and Levi bit his lip. “Mike… you can move.” 

His boyfriend nodded and his grip tightened a little as he slowly pulled back. They rocked like that for a few minutes, their movements slow and hands wandering. Mike swept along Levi’s stomach, pressed into his hips, scraped against his thighs. Levi buried his hands into his hair as he fought for even breaths, thought that was impossible. Especially when Mike thrust in a little harder and the head of his cock brushed Levi’s prostate, and his body twisted up as a moan bubbled up. 

“Mike…” 

“I know.” 

“Go faster.” 

“Alright.” 

His next thrust was quicker, harder, and the angle changed. He missed it at first, but Mike hit Levi’s prostate on the second one and Levi’s heels bit into Mike’s shoulders as his body lurched up against Mike, his spine liquid and a cry in his throat. Pleasure throbbed through his body, electric, and made his body tingle with warmth as he gasped out Mike’s name, high and weak. 

Mike’s pace steadied out, his angle just right, and it made Levi’s thoughts and words slur into an incoherent babble, totally nonsensical. But Mike only grinned and bit the inside of his leg and purred out compliments that made Levi’s chest bubble with heat. He wasn't sure when the pace quickened, when the grip on his hip turned bruising, when Mike’s hips started to stutter. All he knew was that his name was on Mike’s lips and that he couldn’t get enough. The hand on his thigh trailed down, brushed over his hip. 

Levi’s breath hitched, and then he threw his head back as Mike rubbed his clit and made electricity snapped up his spine. He wasn’t sure who groaned first, just that the sounds twined together, filled the air as he tightened around Mike. “A-again,” he choked out, and Mike nodded, his cheeks bright red. And eyes half-shut. This time he didn’t stop, just dragged his fingers along and pressed in as Levi spasmed and jerked down against Mike’s fingers and hips as he tore at his hair. It all pushed him closer, closer, and he didn’t give a damn about how loud he was, how  _ filthy _ it all was. 

One last thrust, one last stroke threw Levi over, and ecstasy snapped through his body as he came with a cry. His heels drove into Mike’s shoulders and his back bucked up off the bed as he tightened and trembled violently, only supported by Mike’s hands. Mike grunted, and his grip on Levi’s hip spasmed as his thrusts stuttered, quickened. A few more thrusts tipped Mike over the edge as well, and he gasped out Levi’s name as he stilled. 

He could barely feel anything, body numb with pleasure. He barely even felt Mike pull out, almost didn’t realize he’d pulled the condom off. He only came back when strong arms curled around him and gently lifted him off the bed. Levi’s head lolled against Mike’s chest and he sighed, pleased. The steps almost lulled him to sleep, but the walk to the bathroom was quick. 

Mike peppered him with kisses as he started the shower, and only when the water was warm did he set Levi down onto the chilly tile floor. His legs were weak, his body was sore, but the warm water felt good on his skin, as did Mike’s hands. The blond lavished him with love; soft kisses on his shoulders and neck, gentle touches on his hips and sides where his ribs were a little sore. It left Levi exhausted, blissed out. When they dried off Mike nudged Levi back into his bedroom. While Levi dressed, just coherent enough to find a loose shirt and boxers, Mike dried off as well and changed the bed, his movements quick. Levi didn’t even realize he was done until a large hand curled around his wrist and gently tugged him towards the bed. 

They settled in quickly, Levi’s back to Mike’s chest and an arm slung over his waist. A nose bumped through his hair, then Mike pressed a soft kiss to his hair. No words, no need. Just Mike’s warm, safe embrace and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* what is sex with one penis  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence


	52. Lines (Mike/Levi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monidon requested:  
> Oh my gosh how much would i have to pay you to continue the mikeri adopting deaf baby Mikasa fic? It was so wonderfully written and I would love to see you write anything more if possible!  
> @ my tumblr, fairylights101writes
> 
> TW for child abuse

Levi wrapped his arms tight around her shaking body, held her tight as her sobs ripped through the quiet of the room. Her tiny fingers clutched his shirt, gave harsh tugs as she buried her face into his shoulder and shook her head. She felt so, so unbearably  _ fragile _ , like she would shatter any second - and she easily could. And so he clutched her tighter, listened to her whimper as the demons in her mind clawed their way to the surface, peeled back skin and flesh until bones were exposed, leaving her bare to the world. Weak, garbled cries  of “ _ No _ ”, twitches of her fingers as she tried to sign, only for her hands to lock up. 

Levi’s hands swept down Mikasa’s back as Mike hovered right behind him, one hand over his mouth, his eyes narrowed with rage. They didn’t have to speak to understand each other, to share the rage.  _ How could someone do this? How could they bring such a precious thing into the world and hurt her so much?  _ His hands shook as he gently swept his hand down her hitching back, a smooth, repetitive motion. He drew lines down her back with his nails, traced words into her shirt, her skin. 

_ We love you. We aren’t leaving. You’re ours _ . 

“We love you,” he breathed into her ear, though there was no way she could have heard. He wanted to say it, had to say it. Words he’d longed to hear but had never heard. And now she couldn’t either.  _ But I can still say them, dammit _ . “We love you, Mikasa.” 

The little girl hiccuped weakly against his shoulder and sniffed. The sobs had died away, faded into little sniffles and hitched breaths. Hot droplets stopped splattering his shoulder. And then she pulled away. Her face was stained red, her eyes bloodshot and brimming with tears. Her black hair was a mess, wild and tangled. 

_ We just put her to bed an hour ago. Read her two bedtime stories. Told her she couldn’t have anymore because she needed to sleep. She doesn’t deserve this _ . She didn’t. He hadn’t. None of the kids in the system did. And it broke his heart a little more every time. But Levi smothered that, summoned a soft smile as he pulled one hand back and slowly began to sign.  _ “We’re right here Mikasa. Don’t worry. We’re here. Right here with you.” _

She sniffed and her eyes tightened, but she nodded after a moment and pulled her hand back so she could wipe the snot and tears off her face. Even though she’d thrown herself at him the moment he’d opened the door he knew she didn’t want him to touch her face, didn’t want Mike to either. Not that he could blame her. 

Mikasa sucked down a breath, visibly forced her face into a steely expression, and pulled back a little more so she could move her arms. Her hands shook as she signed, and Levi heard Mike’s breath catch.  _ “I’m sorry, daddy, papa. I didn’t want to wake you up.” _

Levi bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood.  Slowly, carefully, he raised his own hands and started to sign, movements cautious.  _ “Mikasa, baby, don't apologize. Everyone has nightmares.” _

The strong look wavered at those words and she glanced between Levi and Mike, uncertain. Scared. Because they knew that she thought her strong exterior was power. That it would make the world steady and right. That, even after four months in their home, she still didn't trust that they'd love her endlessly. 

Mike cleared his throat and Levi glanced back to him as he started to sign as well, his quicker, though they didn't translate the tense set of his shoulders.  _ “Levi is right, Mikasa. Even grown ups have bad dreams.”  _

_ “I have them all the time,” _ Levi added, and Mikasa’s silver eyes widened with disbelief. 

_ “No way, daddy,” _ she signed, and he smiled softly. 

_ “Yes way. I had a bad one just the other night. But Mike was there, just like he always is, so I knew I was safe.” _ Her eyebrows turned down, hesitant, but she waited patiently as he continued to sign.  _ “I know you think that's not possible, but it's true. Your papa is always there for me, just like we're always going to be here for you.” _

Her lips moved, formed shapeless things that could have been words, and shock was painted across her face, crisp and stark.  _ “I can come to you if I have a bad dream?”  _

_ “Of course, sweetheart.” _ Levi swept her hair back and he smiled softly when she didn’t flinch back. Mikasa leaned into the touch, a tiny smile on her lips, hesitant. She reached up, curled both of her hands around Levi’s, and held it in place shyly as she started to sign again, her eyes fixed on her lap. 

_ “And you’ll always come?”  _

_ “We always will. And if we don’t because we’re still asleep you can come to us and wake us up. Promise.” _

Mikasa bit her lip and slowly nodded. They sat there in silence, Mike hovering over his shoulder, as Levi slowly stroked through her hair, careful on the strands that had knotted from her tossing and turning. Her eyes slitted with pleasure and her thin lips quirked up in a tiny smile as she pushed up into his hand.  _ I love you so much _ . He hadn’t even known her for a year and yet seeing her so peaceful tore the tension off his shoulders, even if only for a moment. 

He glanced at Mike and smiled. His husband’s smile was huge, his eyes soft. He looked like he wanted to do nothing more than approach, but he held back. Sometimes Mikasa could handle both of them in close quarters at once, sometimes she couldn’t, and Mike didn’t want to push it. Not yet. Not until she called him in. So he held back as Levi slowly pulled her close into a gentle hug that lasted for a minute or so until she planted her small hands into his chest and gently pushed him back. Her eyes were bright, her lips turned up into a smile until she yawned and stretched.  _ “Daddy, can I sleep with you and papa tonight?”  _

_ “Of course, sweetheart.”  _

_ “Can I get another story?” _

Mike snorted, and when Levi glanced up at him Mikasa did too. His husband shook his head, a grin on his lips, and he signed back to her.  _ “You can have as many stories as you want, tiny.”  _

_ “I’m not that small!”  _

_ “You’re small to me, sweetheart. Now come on, let’s go to bed.” _

She slid out of her bed, clasped Levi’s hand, and walked to their bedroom. Mike slid in, Mikasa right in front of him, her back pressed to his chest, and he carefully draped an arm over her as she giggled and wiggled until she was settled. In the soft glow of the bedside lamp Levi signed out a story. One about a wizard who rescued a prince from a gang of gargoyles and the grand adventures they had. 

And slowly but surely Mikasa’s eyes began to flutter, then fall, and her breathing evened out as her grip on Mike's big hand slowly loosened. By midnight her eyes were shut tight, her lips parted, and her soft breaths filled the quiet room. Levi's hands stilled and he glanced at Mike, who smiled softly and yawned. 

Levi crawled into bed, his movements slow, and with a twitch of his fingers he clicked the light off. It took a moment to curl in, another to shape his body around Mikasa’s, but Mike's fingers loosely linked with his and they smiled at each other in the dark. Mike pressed a kiss to Mikasa’s head and Levi followed in suit as he closed his eyes and held onto her hand at little tighter.  _ I love you. I love you so much. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless this individual for having so much patience because they requested this several weeks ago - I blame AP exams and then the play. Anywhoo, thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	53. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous requested:  
> "If you happen to be taking fic requests, could you maybe do one where one of Hanji's experiments goes wrong and de-ages Eren to five without his memories beyond that, so Levi's stuck having to babysit him because Eren refuses to hang out with anyone but Humanity's Strongest? It's nothing shippy, though. Just Papa!Levi and Wee!Eren."  
> to my writing blog, fairylights101writes

“Hanji,” Levi hissed, voice low and rough, carefully soft even though he wanted to do nothing more than shout at the squad leader. 

“Yes, Levi?” 

“Hanji… What. The. Fuck.” 

They flashed a grin at him, ridiculously optimistic considering the fact that a vein in his temple was pulsing to the throb of his heart and his fingers twitched. He would have wrapped them around Hanji’s neck had it not been for the dozing  _ toddler _ in his arms. 

The same toddler he’d pulled out of Eren’s Titan form barely twenty seconds before when he hadn’t emerged on his own. He would’ve thought it a sick joke if the toddler hadn’t had the same tanned skin with faint scars forming on his tiny hands and that same unruly brown hair. “

Why the fuck is Eren a  _ kid _ .” 

Not that he hadn’t been a kid in the first place. 

Hanji laughed nervously as they wrung their hands and shoved their glasses up. “I might have given him a solution before he transformed - but Levi, I swear it was just something to see if he’d have more energy to hold the form longer! I didn’t-” The kid’s -  _ Eren’s _ \- mouth opened wide with a tiny yawn and the pair’s eyes snapped down as they froze. But Eren didn’t rouse, just hummed quietly and shifted a little in Levi’s arms so that his face was tucked more firmly into the crook of Levi’s arms. 

“I…” Hanji whispered, and then they flew into a rush of motion. They dug through their pockets and whipped out a notebook, and when they couldn’t find their pencil Moblit pressed his into their hand with practiced ease. “I have to record this! This is baffling - it must have reacted with his cells because of the Titan serum. We can observe him for a few hours and see if it reverses, and if not-” 

“Hanji, I don’t care, just shut the fuck up before he wakes up.” They clamped their hands over their mouth as Eren stirred again, a little furrow to his brow. Levi bit the inside of his cheek and carefully twisted. His squad mates stood behind in in a rough semicircle, their blades draw but touching the ground, shock plastered across their faces. 

Erwin and Mike stood to the right of them - and of course he was as stoic-faced as ever, though Levi could see the interest, the faint signs of panic etched into the way Erwin smiled as he stepped forward. “We should get him back to base and keep him away from prying eyes. God knows we don’t need this getting back to Sina. All of you, come to my office.” 

Levi's squad saluted with a chorus of “Yes, sir!”’s, and Erwin and Mike turned on their heels. Instantly Levi's squad crowded around, Hanji and Moblit with them, shoulder to shoulder as they hid him and Eren from view. And the kid didn't even stir as Petra leaned close, her eyes soft, lips parted. “Eren… he's such a cute kid.” 

Oluo snorted, lips curled up into an uncertain sneer, as he studied Eren with wary eyes. “If he turns into a Titan we're all fucked.” 

Levi bit his tongue. Oluo wasn't wrong. God knew what would make Eren transform when he looked like a five or six year old. A paper cut, a scratch, a bit tongue. Chances were that he wouldn’t have the mental capabilities to control himself if he did transform.  _ Fuck. I’m not tying a five-year old down _ . And a similar thought seemed to resound through the group because Petra’s face fell, Erd looked nauseous, and Gunther looked away. Even Hanji looked uncomfortable. 

Levi bit his tongue harder, let his face fall deeper into a scowl as Hanji draped his cloak around him while his squad settled into a tight semi-circular formation in front of him so that he was mostly hidden from view. 

The walk back to headquarters was quick, tense, and when they reached it they didn’t speak to anyone, just strode through the halls, eyes narrowed and steps quick. And somehow that didn’t rouse Eren, even when Oluo accidentally let Erwin’s office door slam shut behind him. Erwin was already by his desk, back to them as he peered out the window with Mike two steps to the right, but he twisted around a moment later and studied them. 

Someone took Levi’s cloak. Someone else touched Eren and Levi jerked back, eyes narrowed. Hanji blinked at him, confusion on their face, but then they nodded and stepped back. Levi ignored his squad and strode over to the couch Erwin had sweet-talked a wealthy Sina funder for. It was easy to settle the sleeping boy on the couch - he was light, surprisingly so, and he didn’t stir as Levi eased him down, swaddled tight in the white button up he was practically drowning in. The rest of his clothes were in a bundle in Erd’s arms, having come off when Levi had first hauled his tiny body from the Titan carcass. The veins and webbing still lingered around his eyes, a testament to how  _ wrong _ it was. 

Something in Levi’s gut twisted and he shed his jacket, the weight of several pairs of eyes all too heavy as he settled it overtop Eren’s body. It was strange how warm his chest felt when Eren’s hands curled tight into the collar as he nuzzled into it, his soft face easy. Levi wasn’t entirely sure he’d ever seen it like that. He twisted around and leveled a hard stare at the other soldiers, who cleared their throats and pointedly looked away. 

The heavy silence only lasted for a moment before Erwin cleared his throat. “Hanji.” 

“I’m sorry!” they whispered, still painfully loud, “I didn’t know! I-” 

“Hanji, I’m not going to punish you. I allowed you the experiment, so it’s on me as much as it is you, if not more so. We just have to hope this is reversible.” They swallowed hard and ducked their head, cheeks flushed red. Erwin’s cold blue eyes cut over to Levi’s squad and Moblit, and he studied each one of them in turn for a painfully long time. “I trust none of you will speak of this?”

“No, sir,” they chorused back, voices soft but strong. 

He nodded, then glanced at Levi. “Levi, I’m afraid your job has become a touch more difficult. My apologies.” Levi shrugged, glanced back at Eren. His hands had loosened. The webbing had started to fade. “Hanji, when Eren wakes up I need you to perform a physical and see what his mental capabilities are. Levi, you and your squad need to take care of Eren until the time when he returns to normal. Can you do that?” 

He glanced at his squad. He knew Oluo had more than enough experience with young children with all the siblings he had, and Petra and Erd had dealt with their fair share when they were younger. They were all capable of taking care and watching over  _ one child _ . Except this one happened to be a Titan Shifter. And yet they met his gaze, their own steady, and nodded one by one. Levi tipped his head up, lips curled into the faintest of smiles, and he glanced at Erwin. “We’ve got him.” 

The Commander linked his fingers, nodded and leaned across his desk. “Good. Under no circumstances is he allowed to be seen by anyone except those who are currently present. We cannot afford to let those in Sina know of this. Hanji, I want you to research a cure for this.” 

“Yes, sir! I’m on my way! Levi, I’ll come to your quarters in a few minutes!” They snapped a salute, wrapped a hand around Moblit’s wrist, and jerked on him, bodily hauling him out of Erwin’s office and leaving Levi and his squad there. 

Levi flicked his hand at them. “Go make sure no one is in the hall. I’ll take Eren to my room. Mike?” The big man dipped his head in a nod, and he slipped forward as well, nose twitching. “Find some shit for him.” 

His mouth curled up into a faint smirk and he nodded. “Better watch your mouth, Levi. Can’t have a little kid cursing.” And with that he slipped out as well, the rest of Levi’s squad on his heels. 

And then they were alone in the office, just Levi, Erwin, and the tiny sleeping form that was too peaceful, too small to possibly be Eren. And yet it was. 

“Levi.” 

“I know.” He knew it too well. It had been at the edge of his thoughts, haunting. Because if Eren turned, which he could at any moment, there was probably nothing he could do. Eren as Levi knew him - the tall fifteen-year old with the weight of their tiny world on his shoulders - it was easier to distance himself, to prepare himself for a potential future that ended with his blades slicing through Eren’s Titan’s neck. But Levi hadn’t been prepared for  _ this _ , for a Titan Shifter to suddenly be five, maybe six, and probably just as innocent as any other kid that young. 

_ How the fuck can I kill him? _

It was easier to think about killing someone old enough to enlist - but this just brought back the hard truth that even then he was still just  a  _ kid _ . Levi swallowed hard and shifted slowly, but he raised his chin to Erwin nevertheless. “I can do it.” He could do it because he might have to. To save himself. His squad. His comrades. Erwin. 

The Commander nodded slowly and the tension in his face relaxed, just a little. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but you’re the only one I trust with something like this.” 

Levi just nodded. 

They both started when a soft knock at the door came, but Petra’s voice followed it. “Captain Levi, the hall is clear.” 

Levi spared no time. He scooped Eren up, arms careful, and cradled his small, gangly body close. He tapped the door with his foot and Petra pushed it open so he could slip out. The walk, no matter how short it was, to his quarters was nerve-wracking to say the least, but they made it without encountering another soldier, and then his squad started to filter in one by one, Mike on Gunther’s heels. 

By the time they’d settled Eren into Levi’s bed Hanji had burst in, careless as ever, their and Moblit’s arms overflowing with instruments, papers, and notebooks. They dropped everything onto Levi’s desk beside the small plate and glass of water Mike had brought. And then the soldiers stood there, the air heavy and tense. Petra was the first to break it, her voice soft, wavering. “What if-” 

“We kill him,” Levi cut her off, voice cool. Even Oluo cringed. But Levi jerked his chin higher, kept his eyes resolutely away from the small form tucked beneath his covers.  _ We’ll need to find him clothes that fit. Like fuck if I know. The closest town is still a day’s ride away. We can make something. Fuck _ . “Petra, can you get some spare or torn shirts and shit and take them in and fix them enough that he can wear something?” The soldier nodded, mouth tight, and she slipped out of the room. Erd locked it back behind her.

Hanji cleared their throat after a minute, and all heads turned towards them. “Well… we should figure something out for when Eren wakes up.” 

“You’re right,” Gunther murmured, “God knows what this did to his mind.” 

_ An immature Titan Shifter. Just what we fucking need _ . But the bitterness that coated his tongue wasn’t from the idea of having to deal with a young child. No. It was from the idea of having to  _ kill _ one.  _ He’s still young. Even if he in the military. Kid’s barely hit fucking puberty, and now he hasn’t even fucking come close. Holy shit _ . 

He started when something brushed his hand, the skin warm and soft. Luminous green eyes bleary with sleep blinked up at him, and Eren’s lips parted in a yawn. “Where’s my mama?” he mumbled sleepily with another soft tug to Levi’s hand. Levi opened his mouth. Closed it. He’d read the report, read about how Eren’s mother had been crushed under their house and devoured by a Titan.  _ I can’t tell him that _ . 

“She’s not here right now,” Hanji swept in as they settled onto the bed by Eren’s knee. “Your mom is letting you stay with us.” 

“Are you… family?”  _ So his mind reverted back too. _

Hanji nodded with a soft smile. “Something like that.”  _ Fuck, don’t say that _ . Saying that would just make it harder to kill him when the time came. But the tiny hand squeezed his a little tighter, and the thoughts melted away as Levi glanced back down. Eren’s attention was glued to Hanji, to their soft words as they continued. “We’re part of the military. The Survey Corps. I’m Hanji. Levi is the grumpy man next to you. He’s a captain. The others are our comrades-” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“Fellow soldiers, Eren. Friends. That’s  Gunther, Erd, and Oluo, and that’s Mike and Moblit. Petra is a friend too, but she’s gone to get you some things. Erwin is a friend too, but he’s the Commander so he’s got lots of important things to do.” 

Eren nodded and blinked at the other soldiers as Hanji pointed to each of them, and gave them a tiny little wave, which they returned one by one, albeit a little reluctantly. But that made Eren grin, and he tipped his head back so he could stare at Levi. “That’s so cool! So you guys fight Titans? How many have you killed, Levi?” 

He blinked at Eren, uncertain. The expression - such raw, undiluted hope and joy. No rage. No despair. No desperation. It was strange to see. He was used to the hollow faces of the Corps, no matter how hard they tried to mask it, or the hatred of citizens as they came back, the scorn from the MPs and the Garrison, the hungry stares of the nobles. He’d never seen anyone so  _ innocent _ . But, when Eren’s smile started to melt, his mind finally kicked in and he nodded. “I’ve killed many. I’ve lost count.” 

“Corporal Levi is our best soldier!” Oluo added on with a smug grin, and Eren gasped, shocked, before he peered back up at Levi, eyes wide with awe. 

“Can you tell me about them?” 

“Maybe later, Eren,” Hanji swept in, voice smooth. “For now we have to make sure you’re healthy, alright? And then you need to eat.” 

Eren’s face fell a little, but at the mention of food he perked up and scrambled in bed, his hand finally leaving Levi’s. The loss made his chest twinge.  _ Fuck. Now is not the time to develop parental instincts, you idiot _ . So Levi crossed his arms and scowled, eyes hard, as Eren let Hanji strip him down and take measurements, obedient, if a little impatient. He was curious too, and fired back as many questions as he answered: why was Mike so tall? Would he grow that tall too? How old was Oluo? What did Erd want to be when he retired from the military? Did Hanji want to be a doctor? And, when Petra returned, what was her favorite story? 

Once Eren had dressed in the hastily adjusted clothes they sat him down at the desk, where he kicked his little legs and watched them with bright, curious eyes as he munched on the rations without complaint. Levi had to give him credit - not many men could stomach it, much less kids. And then he growled quietly to himself. 

_ Stop it. Focus on the end _ . 

Because there were three routes they could go down. Best case was that Eren would return to his normal body, be it from Hanji’s intervention or the Titan Shifter powers fully counteracting the concoction had given him. Worst case was he wouldn’t turn back and the idiots in the Capital would find out, and then he’d be taken for experimentation. Groomed into a monster. 

Or simply killed. 

His hands clenched into a fist. 

Mike’s fingers brushed across his shoulder as he leaned close, voice gravelly and muted. “I’m sorry we’ve forced all this responsibility onto you. If you need me to help…” 

“Thank you,” he whispered, lips barely moving, and Mike nodded with a twitch of his nose. 

He squeezed Levi’s shoulder and leaned back. “I’ll be back. I need to check on my squad.” 

When the door shut with a click behind him and the bolt had been slit back into place Eren slid off his seat and stretched with a happy little hum. “So what’re we gonna do now? Can we go outside? We’re in your base, right? Can I explore? That-” 

“No!” Levi snapped. He instantly regretted the harshness of his voice when Eren recoiled and his eager expression fell as his shoulders slumped. Levi uselessly grasped for words that his mind wouldn’t supply, bit his tongue hard. 

And then Petra was there, a soft smile on her face. “Sorry Eren, Corporal Levi is just very stressed right now. We can’t explore because there are some… some major remodeling projects going on. Your parents wanted you to stay safe, so we have to keep you here for now, but as soon as they’re done I’ll take you on a tour of the castle and grounds, alright?” 

Eren’s brow furrowed even more, conflicted and his eyes darted back and forth between Petra and Levi. It took him a long moment to speak, and when he did his voice was soft, but it didn’t waver. “I want Levi to show me around.” 

Oluo bit his tongue. 

Levi couldn’t blame him. 

And he hated himself for the way his chest warmed.  _ Did Kenny ever feel like this? Is this what being a parent feels like? _ Levi dipped his head, a tiny smile on his lips. “Fine. I’ll show you around.” 

Eren flung himself at Levi with a jubilant cry, and it took all Levi had to not grin as well as he swept Eren off the ground, a begrudging look so flimsy that his squad, Hanji, and Moblit grinned at him. Their smiles only stretched wider when he hitched Eren up a little higher and flicked them off. But he couldn’t really care, not when Eren looped his warm arms around his neck and squeezed. “Thank you, Levi!” he chirped. All Levi could do was nod and pat his back. 

_ I guess I can look after you for a little while. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long but it's finally done ^^  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	54. Nothing (Erwin/Mike/Levi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hloneheart said to fairylights101writes:  
> 39\. “You’re an idiot. I’ve met smarter sandwiches.” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> TW: Death, blood, fun stuff

One shuddering breath. Two. His chest hitched beneath Erwin’s hand and the commander bit his lip harshly as he swallowed. “Hey, c’mon Levi… The medic team is almost here. Open your eyes, okay?” 

Those deep silver eyes fluttered open as Levi’s lips twitched, formed a weak smile. “You fucking idiot…” 

Mike snorted beside him, but there was nothing behind it. No humor, no hope. Just darkness and despair. Erwin nearly choked. 

“Both of you…” Levi mumbled, and his  hand twitched up. His fingers were shaky as they brushed across Erwin’s hand, then settled on Mike’s elbow. His fingers and hand were coated with blood. Not the kind that burned away in steam. Just like the kind that slicked his chest, pumped out from the bloody stump of his leg. “I-” He broke off into a cough, rough and weak, and blood splattered across Erwin’s face. 

He bit back everything he felt - all the tears and fear and terror as he clutched Levi’s shoulder. “You what?” 

“I think… you’re both idiots. I… I’ve met smarter sandwiches. F-fuck… I’ve met s-smarter… rocks.” 

Mike’s choked laugh sounded more like a sob as his fingers twitched across Levi’s blood-streaked cheek and he pressed closer, nose twitching. “We couldn’t just leave you…” 

Levi’s lips twitched. His whole body twitched. His hand jerked against Mike’s. “‘S cold…” he mumbled after a minute. 

Erwin nodded. He could taste blood in his mouth - his own. 

Mike wasn’t even trying - tears streaked his cheeks, a hot mess, and dripped down onto Levi’s trembling body. “I’m sorry,” the other blond whispered, “I shouldn’t have turned my back.” 

“Sh-shut up,” Levi whispered. 

Erwin closed his eyes, clenched them tight. That didn’t give him a better sight though. Just the image of turning around mid-air, the world a blur of green and brown and red. Seeing Levi spinning through the air, graceful, until a hand lunged up and caught his wire, brought him crashing to the ground. Impaled on his own blade when he’d crashed to the ground. Swept up by a Titan’s hand. Bitten before Erwin and Mike could slice the Titan to shreds and free him from its clumsy, meaty paws. 

And now he lay sprawled on a branch as the world shook around them, bleeding out with the promise of medics on their lips. _ They aren’t coming. He knows it. We all know it _ . Titans still swarmed. Their men had retreated. And yet he and Mike were still there, clinging to a man who was rapidly becoming nothing more than a shell right before their eyes. 

Another hitched breath. Levi coughed quietly. “Go.” 

The tree shook, a slight shiver as Titans pawed at the trunk. Erwin glanced down. Their eyes were dull, glazed with primal hunger. Eager to devour the three of them while blood still pumped through their veins and flooded through their hearts. For as long as the third was still alive anyways. 

Mike leaned forward with a quiet sound, buried his face into Levi’s neck. “You can’t go,” he whispered quietly, almost too quiet for Erwin to hear. “This world needs you… Erwin needs you…  _ I need you _ …” 

Levi’s lips twitched, his eyes narrowed.  _ Fear _ . He was scared too. And that made it so much harder for Erwin to choke back his tears as he clutched Levi’s shoulder tighter. “I…” Levi whispered, but he faltered, turned his head into Mike’s face instead for a moment, then his head lolled back, eyes open. “Erwin…” he whispered. His eyes didn’t move. Stayed locked on the canopy above. Unseeing. 

Erwin closed his eyes, bit his tongue as he nodded. “Yes, Levi?” 

“... I can’t see.” Mike inhaled, a weak, shuddering gasp that drowned out Levi’s weaker breaths. His chest hitched weakly and Erwin’s hand drifted to his throat. His pulse throbbed beneath his thumb, faltering, faint. “Hey, Mike?” 

The blond nodded. He looked so small, so fragile - Erwin could only imagine that he looked the same. Helpless. Scared. Because a person who had become a part of them was rapidly fading away, leaking through their fingertips as they watched, helpless. “I-I’m here, Levi.” 

“M-make sure… he doesn’t… fuck up. Take… take care of him.” 

Erwin’s smile was brittle as it wobbled to life on his lips. Of course - of fucking course Levi would think of  _ him _ and  _ Mike _ and not  _ himself _ . His hand moved up, shifted to brush Levi’s sweaty, bloody mess of matted hair back. 

“He will.” 

“I will,” they chorused together, deathly quiet. 

“We’ll take good care of each other.” 

His smile was weak, fragile. Almost hid the fear and pain that coated his face as he shuddered and coughed again. Blood bubbled from his lips, just a dribble. “I…” 

His head lolled to the side and the fingers on them slackened. Fell away. One final sigh. Weak. His eyes didn’t close again. His chest didn’t rise. 

Erwin felt it, the absence of that faint little pulse that had once throbbed so strongly beneath his fingers late at night. He’d felt it a thousand, a million times. Calm and even when Levi was relaxed, content. Sluggish and slow, just a little, early in the mornings or late at night when he was tired. Quick with trepidation. Heavy and swift with passion and energy as he and Erwin and Mike rumpled the sheets in the late hours or slammed each other against doorways, eager for touches and reminders that they were  _ alive _ , that their love wasn’t just a façade in the harsh reality of the world. 

But he’d never felt nothingness. 

And it made his insides freeze, lock up into ice as he slowly tilted forward and pressed his face into the other side of Levi’s neck, a mimic of Mike. His partner whimpered quietly, weakly, and Erwin could only mimic the noise weakly. A blood-slicked hand found his. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into Levi’s ear, even though he could no longer hear it. 

“I’m so sorry…” Mike gasped. 

And Levi couldn’t say a thing. 

The forest shook around them, but for a moment all that remained was the scent of blood that masked Levi’s scent almost entirely and the way Mike’s hand shook as he clutched at him weakly.  _ Goodbye, my love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	55. Lights (Mike/Levi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monidon said to fairylights101writes:  
> 25\. Mike, Levi (and maybe deaf baby Mikasa? :D)  
> 25: My nightmares are usually about losing you  
> TW for past child abuse, nightmares

Levi blinked. The room was drenched in darkness, heavy, stifling. Made it hard to breathe. He tossed over onto his side, reached out to the body he knew lay in the sheets and darkness beyond. His hand froze halfway.  _ Don’t. He doesn’t need it. He’s exhausted _ . His fingers curled, his arm shrank back. 

_ Mike _ . 

Levi swallowed hard. Rolled onto his back. His mind spun as the ceiling swam above him, drenched in darkness. His breaths were so loud, deafening gasps.  _ I need to calm down. Can’t wait him up _ . It felt like the world had dropped onto him, heavy and crushing, and he was no Atlas; he couldn’t pick it up, couldn’t even budge it. Could only shake and shiver as he sucked heavy breaths through gritted teeth. He rolled onto his opposite side, bit his tongue. He reached out blindly into the dark and his fingers curled around the lamp switch. 

A tiny click broke through the haze and light bloomed in the dark, blinding. And somehow it didn’t make him calm any more. Not with his heart thumping roughly in his chest and his breathing rasping out, quick and harsh. Levi sat up, spun, froze. Mike lay on the other side of the bed, sprawled out, one arm tucked beneath the pillow and the other draped across his stomach. His face was turned toward Levi, slack with sleep, lips parted and breaths soft. Peaceful. Easy. So sweet that his chest ached as he dipped low and pressed his forehead to Mike’s. 

One breath. 

Two. 

In time to Mike’s breathing. 

_ Deep. Through the nose, out the mouth. You can do it. You’ve done it a thousand times _ . 

A rustle, a whisper. Warm fingers brushed across his cheek, settled into his hair. “Levi…” Mike mumbled, and he started, jerked back. But Mike only followed, following him across the bed as he tried to retreat. The light softened his face even more, made him look five years younger with his sleep-heavy eyes and softened face. “Levi? What’s wrong?” 

“I…” But his tongue, his voice failed him. Shrank away until he was left there, shaking and struggling for words, dark after images seared into his mind. He could still feel the weight of those hands, the heat of the cigarettes. He shuddered again, and this time Mike’s arms swept around him, pulled him against his warm chest as he shook. 

“Nightmare?” 

“Yeah…”

“It’s okay, darling. It’s alright. I’m here. It’s over and you’re safe.” 

“I know,” Levi croaked. But it didn’t feel like it - it felt like everything was crumbling away. Like if he blinked, if he looked away, he would lose Mike forever. And not just him. Mike. Their home. The life they’d built. Mikasa. He swallowed hard. 

“Tell me what you need, Levi.” He shook his head, tapped his fingers against Mike’s wrist. And Mike nodded. “Alright, count with me then. Try to slow your breathing. You can do it. You’re good at it. Stay here with me, okay? One. Breathe in. Two. Breathe out.” His breaths only seemed to shake more, but he nodded and moved his lips to the numbers Mike murmured into his ear One at a time they inched their way through the numbers and Levi’s breathing began to slow, his heart fell back into pace. They reached forty before he managed to sag back into Mike’s chest with a shudder, and Mike’s arms wrapped around him into a tight hold. “Okay?” 

“I’ve… been better,” he mumbled quietly.

Lips pressed to the shell of his ear, twitched up into a faint smile. “I’m sorry. You should have woken me.” 

“I wanted too… But you’re so tired.” 

“But you’re the most important person to me. Next to Mikasa. Well, you’re on equal ground. But I love you a smidge more.” Levi managed a weak smile as he nodded, let his head droop back onto Mike’s shoulder so he could peek up at him. Warm lamplight washed over his face, made his blue eyes cozy, liquid. Easy to slip into as his muscles loosened a little more. 

He let his head fall back, dropped his chin to his chest and sighed. He wormed his hands beneath Mike’s and his husband immediately slid their fingers together, held his hands tight. He squeezed his hand. Smiled into Levi’s hair. Words rolled around in Levi’s mouth, heavy and stagnant. Mike’s heart thumped beneath him, calm and steady. Always was. 

It helped him even out his breathing a little more as Mike brushed the back of his hand with a thumb. Over the tiny little scars that littered the back of his hands. Then down further across one of his arms, to the scars there. To his shoulder, his chest. Across scars and dips and places on his body that reeked of bad memories and worse times. He let out a tiny sound that made Mike’s hands still, one on his hand, the other on his waist. 

“You know my nightmares are usually about losing you, right?” he whispered into the quiet and dark. 

Mike’s fingers twitched. “I know.” 

“This time… you and Mikasa. All I could think about. Was him taking you both… hurting you… and I couldn’t move.” It wasn’t a new scene, watching Mike from shadowy corners of a painfully familiar room. Mike in his place, being beaten and burned and broken beyond repair. Suffering from the same torment that Levi had gotten for years and years. 

But it was terrifying to see  _ Mikasa _ there too, her poor, tiny, fragile body at the mercy of those heavy hands and cigarettes and cords. Like he knew she’d already been subjected to before. He shuddered in Mike’s arms, grabbed at his hand. 

“I… I can’t handle it. Not the both of you.” 

“I know,” Mike whispered into his ear. “But that’ll never happen, I promise. You’re never going to be hurt again, and neither is she. You’re both safe here, I swear it.” 

Levi nodded, closed his eyes as he pressed his cheek to Mike’s shoulder. “I know… I’m just…”

“I know. But it’s okay. I’m here. She’s here. We’re okay, alright? Do you… do you want to go check on her?” 

His fingers twitched. He nodded. “Please.” 

Mike’s hands were gentle as he prodded him up off the bed, even gentler as he draped an arm around his shoulders. Levi slipped out from beneath his arm a moment later when he found his legs, his mind. Then Mike followed him down the darkened hallways to Mikasa’s room. Her door was cracked, just like always. 

The little nightlight cast tiny stars across the room, illuminating it just enough. But he still crept through the room anyway, footsteps needlessly soft. She didn’t rouse when he sank onto the bed beside her, just smiled and hugged her little stuffed lion tighter to her chest. He reached out as Mike’s hand settled on his knee, warm and comforting. And he swept his fingers through Mikasa’s hair with a tiny smile. She wasn’t hurt. She was  _ okay _ . 

_ I’m still terrified of losing you. _ Because she was so precious to him, just as much as Mike was. And it scared him how much he felt, how hard it hit him to think of those things. 

“Better?” Mike murmured. 

Mikasa shifted and her small hand loosened on the fur of the lion. It stretched out, almost seemed to consciously find his hand. But her eyes didn’t open and her breathing didn’t change. Levi slipped two fingers beneath hers and curled them loosely around her palm. 

“Better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


End file.
